


Light Me Up In Flames

by WolfStreetBeFoUr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And even scarier blue fire, Earthbender Niall, Firebender Liam, Firebender Zayn, He threw scary knives, M/M, Omega Zayn, airbender harry, it was supposed to be a oneshot, waterbender louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStreetBeFoUr/pseuds/WolfStreetBeFoUr
Summary: Zayn is the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. He saved a boy named Liam from some bullies at 7. The story starts from here. Louis, Harry and Niall happened later.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	1. I. Your hand fits in mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, Liam's birthday is in two days! Happy Birthday Liam! Looking forward to LPShow Act2!  
> Secondly, my native language is not English, sooo there could be many grammar mistakes. Sorry in advance. :)  
> This story has stuck in my mind for some time now. I'm a bit surprised I've never seen a Avatar!AU Ziam story before. But Anywayy, please enjoy! ;)

“Prince Zayn!”

“Prince Zayn! Please don’t hide anymore!”

“Prince Zayn! Please Come out!”

...

Zayn snickered behind the bush. With a fluid leap, Zayn easily vaulted the wall of Fire Nation Royal Palace and into the busy streets.

***

It was already late afternoon, the bustle of the streets had yet to died down. Zayn decided it was time to get back to the palace before his parents panicked and sent out the guards. (Probably too late to be hopeful that his parents wouldn’t notice, but heyyy, he hadn’t seen any guards rushing around the place like mad searching for anyone, yet.)

After a few turns, Zayn entered some alley. The din of crowd was now a background noise. There was something unsettling hanging in the air, inching to break through the thin mist.

That was, until a piecing cry reached Zayn’s ears.

Without thought, Zayn ran towards the direction of the sound.

***

Taking a sharp turn, that was when Zayn saw them. A boy, with messing curls, looking no older than himself, was pushed to a corner. Standing in a semi-circle around him were three bulkier boys. Zayn felt his blood boiled as these boys kept pushing that poor curly haired boy until he lost his balance and fell on his bum with a cry.

“Oh Lord! Now his crying! How pathetic!”

“For the love of Sun Warriors, can someone _please_ shut him up?!”

“Get up you worthless - ”

“Hey! Stop that!” Zayn shouted angrily. “Stop! Do you hear me! You are hurting him!”

But those boys didn’t even pay him much attention, just kept throwing mean words at that boy and kicked him a few times.

Fury rose inside Zayn. Zayn rushed over and tried to push those boys away, but they hardly moved a muscle.

One of the bullies turned around and spat at Zayn. “Where did this kid come from? Get out of our business, before we decide to teach you a lesson too!”

Zayn was shoved away. He was beyond pissed. _Who do these boys think they are? Calling him a KID? And wanna teach HIM a lesson?_ Zayn could already feel smoke exhaling through his noses. _No Zayn, calm down. You cannot use firebending outside the practice room. BREATHE._

Zayn pulled out a few knives from his sleeves. He closed his eyes and took a big breath before aiming at their wrists and threw them with a neat motion of his hands.

*Whoosh*

The knives landed perfectly, pinning those boys to the walls. The boys looked so shocked and flustered. They struggled to escape the constrain of the knives but failed.

“You don’t know who we are, do you, kid? My dad is a lieutenant! Release us at once before I tell my dad and burn your house to the ground!” The one seemed the head of the group exclaimed manically.

“Yeah-yeah, go and cry for your daddy, he’d be thrilled to see me.” Zayn replied with boredom and a hint of annoyance. “But know this.”

Zayn walked over to that bully and whispered maliciously to his ear. “If you come near this boy.” He pointed towards the boy who peeked at them through his fingers from where he was sitting on the ground curling into a ball. “Ever again, or in that matter, any of the innocent Fire Nation citizens again, I will personally see to _your_ punishment and burn _you_ to the ground!”

Zayn was pleased to see those bullies shaking with fear. He smirked and then without waiting for an answer, Zayn turned around, grabbed the boy’s hand pulling him up and walked out of the alley.

Zayn was still holding on to that boy’s hand when he led him through the winding alley. The boy wordlessly followed behind him.

Zayn turned one last corner and came to a halt, turning around to face the boy. The boy didn’t realize him stopped and bumped straight into Zayn. Zayn quickly caught his arms to steady him. When the boy lifted his head, Zayn swore his saw the most beautiful warm brown eyes with unshed tears staring right back at him. He had chubby face with brown curls sitting messily on his head. He looked cute.

Zayn suddenly dropped his arms and cleared his throat.

“That was boring. Thought they could put up more of a fight.” Zayn said idly with a wave of his hand, trying to ease the tension.

But the boy didn’t laugh, just lowered his gaze to the ground.

“Thank you.” The boy said quietly.

“Well, just my job to protect my loyal citizens.” Zayn said dramatically. He shot a quick glance at the boy only to find him looking at himself weirdly. Zayn pouted and flipped his hair in a way he knew he looked good. “Surely you want to repay me for my brave act, remarkable dedication and utter kindness. But _please_ don’t worry about it. Tell me your name in return will do just fine.”

“You are a cocky bastard, you know that, right?” The boy said lowly.

Zayn blinked. “I’m sorry? I’m not sure I heard you right.”

“I said, you are a-”

“I heard you last time, you ungrateful bastard!” Zayn said exasperatedly. No one. NO ONE _ever_ said that to him. _How could he?_ Zayn was more than a little hurt.

That boy sighed. “It’s Liam. I’m sorry I said that. I’m just- Sorry.”

He looked so dejected that Zayn’s kind heart decided to overlook his one small slip-up this time.

“So, Liam huh?” Zayn tested his name on his tongue, and decided he actually like the way it rolled out of his mouth. “It’s alright. I’m a generous person anyway.” Zayn pretended to wipe away his imaginary fake tears. “’m name’s Zayn, by the way.”

“Zayn?” Liam looked surprised. “As in _Prince_ Zayn?”

“The one and only.” Zayn said with his head held high.

“That firebending genius? The-”

“Yeah-yeah, all that above. Have you done?” Zayn said in a bored expression. “Not that I don’t enjoy your admiration.”

“Then why didn’t you use firebending just now?” Liam was confused.

“My fire is blue. People would recognize me. I’m a low-key person in case you haven’t notice.”

“And straight up telling people your name wouldn’t sell you out?”

Zayn was dumbfounded. “You are so annoying!” Zayn had never been treated or talked to in this rude manner _ever_! “It’s late. I’m going home. You should go home too. You look way too young to be outside alone at this ungodly hour.”

“Excuse me? You are no much older than myself!”

“I am _seven_! A Rightful age to be out and about on my own.”

“I will be seven in August! Which is in two months!”

“So you are _not_ seven.” Zayn realized with a sense of joy. “Maybe I should walk you home, in case, you know.” Zayn shrugged.

“I can go home on my own without accident, Prince Zayn.” Liam deadpanned.

“I now grant you the permission to call me _just_ Zayn. And please don’t feel too honored. Though only my family and close friends can call me that.”

“I won’t.”

“Here we go again.” Zayn heaved a sigh. “I think I’ll just go home then. Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Zayn turned around to go. Barely had he gone a few steps before he slowed down and turned back around.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked.

Zayn kept his gaze to the ground kicking some small pebbles and bit his lips. Eventually he said, “I don’t know which way to go...”

“You looked so confident dragging me here.”

Zayn looked up quickly trying to defend himself. “I was actually kinda lost in the alley when I heard your cry. And after dealing with those stupid boys I just wanted to leave as soon as possible!”

Liam watched this _Prince_ in front of him with such a defiant attitude. He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“Looks like I’ll be the one to walk you home then.” Liam walked over to Zayn, grabbed his hand and led him out of the alley.

***

Not that Zayn would admit it to anyone, but he kinda loved the way Liam held his hand. It just made him feel so warm and safe. And his smile, god, his _smile._ Before he grabbed Zayn’s hand, Liam smiled. Like, not a full-on smile and more like a chuckle, but a smile nonetheless. He could see the way his big brown eyes crinkled around the edges. Zayn couldn’t wait to see him laughing wholeheartedly.

Lost in thought, Zayn didn’t realized Liam had stopped. He quickly caught himself after bumping into Liam. 

Liam turned around without letting go of his hand. “Here we are.”

Zayn raised his eyebrows before looking over Liam only to see the grand palace sitting not far from them. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed. You’d be good from here?” Liam said with a squeeze to Zayn’s hand.

“Yeah, I guess.” Zayn whispered. He suddenly felt a bit upset.

“In that case I’ll go home too. Goodbye.”

Liam let go of Zayn’s hand and began to leave when Zayn hurried to grab Liam’s arm.

“Will I see you again?” Zayn asked urgently.

“I don’t know. Though it did look like you weren’t supposed to go out alone.”

“Well, it’s actually my first time sneaking out.”

“Might very well be your last.”

“Hey! You’re so mean!” Zayn hit his arm and pouted. He looked at Liam through his thick lashes and blinked slowly knowing it would get him what he wanted every time, “Leeyum.”

Liam seemed frozen for a moment before he shook his head. “Okay. I guess I’ll see you then.” _Zayn worked his magic again! One point to Zaynie!_

“Deal! Though not sure when I can sneak out again. If mama finds out this time, she might have guards following me around all the time. Could be a little hard trying to sneak under their noses. But I’ll find a way. Don’t worry.” Zayn said excitedly. “Oh! And we need a secret meet-up place! What about that alley that I find you in? Would be perfect!”

“So, let me get this straight. You want me to wait in an alley every day so that we can meet when your royal ass decided to show yourself. Do you even sure you know where that alley is?”

Zayn opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Why are you so harsh on me? I didn’t do you any wrong!” Zayn felt his eyes watered. _NO, you’re a big boy now Zaynie, DON’T cry_. “And now that you said it, I think you’re right. You should wait outside the palace. That will be more convenient.”

Liam looked at the boy, the _Prince_ , he reminded himself, looking so close to tears and yet still so beautiful. He mentally sighed, pulling the poor Prince into his arms and Zayn easily went with it. He didn’t exactly have a good day didn’t mean he could be mean to other people either. Especially when this boy saved him. He rubbed Zayn’s back and said gently.

“I’ll wait for you in front of the palace gates then.”

“Nooo, dumb-dumb. I’ll be sneaking out, remember?” Zayn lifted his head from where it was buried in Liam’s neck. “Outside the North wall will be fine.”

“As you command, my Prince.” Liam teased.

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Zayn? And only my fa-”

“Yeah. Only your family and close friends can call you that. I know. What an honor.” Liam said sarcastically.

A moment later.

“You have many close friends?”

“Um-hum. You.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said YOU. Didn’t you listen when I said ONLY-”

“I heard that. I mean we only met today.”

“And?” Zayn bewildered.

“Never mind. You have any other friends?”

“Some turtle-ducks. Why?”

“Nothing. Just wondering. It’s getting late. You should go.”

“Okayyy.”

“Goodbye Zayn.”

“This is the first time you call me Zayn properly. ” Zayn said with a slight blush and a beaming smile.

“Zayn.” Liam chuckled.

“Leeyum.”

“Goodbye.”

“Okay. Goodbye.” Zayn waved his hand shily biting back a smile before he turned around and ran towards the palace.

***

Later when Fire Lady Tricia demanded to know where Zayn was, Zayn insisted that he was in the back garden playing with turtle-ducks, Fire Lady wasn’t too convinced but let him go.

***

Later that night, when Zayn pulled the cover over himself, all he could think about was a boy with messy curls who talked back to him like no other.

The last thing he saw before he fell asleep were warm brown eyes.

“Liam.”

* * *

Didn’t know when exactly but it just kind of happened.

Whenever Zayn sneaked out, he would come up to this hill. Liam would always be there. It was Liam’s secret place before it was theirs. According to Liam, no one ever come up here so he went here whenever he felt low or just wanted to get away for a while. To _meditate_. Though in Zayn’s opinion meditation was more for the airbenders than firebenders. It just felt so _zen_.

They sometimes stayed here all day. Talking about nothing and everything. Whenever they got into arguments, Zayn would leave in a huff but always came back. On other days Zayn would beg Liam to show him around. Using his big hazel eyes and pouty lips to get Liam buy him anything he set eyes on. (“You are a _Prince_ , how on earth you don’t have any money?” “Exactly! I am a Prince! They should feel honored that I enjoyed their stuff and services. I’ve never had to pay for anything! Leeyum...”)

Zayn had never been to a fair before. So when the day came, Zayn had Liam brought them two masks and dragged him down the busy streets. They had some fire flakes while watching the performances in the circus and straight away rushed to the local theater to watch a play called _Love Amongst the Dragons_. Zayn even shed a few tears when the play reached the climax.

And now that six years later, they sat on their hill overlooking the sky, enjoying the sunset. Well, at least one of them were.

“Orange is such an awful colour.” Zayn said with his head resting on Liam’s shoulder.

“My future Fire Lord is so brooding.”

“Shut upppp. You always hurt me with your words.”

“And always a drama queen.” Liam teased with a smile.

“Liiiam.”

Liam hummed. Instead of saying something, he buried his nose in Zayn’s thick black hair and inhaled his rich scent deeply. It never failed to calm his racing heart down.

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think we will present?”

Liam was silent for a minute. “You ask the most random questions all the time, you know that?”

“Because you don’t talk to me!”

“You are going to the Royal Fire Academy in a few days, right?”

“Yesss, and you’re not answering my question!”

Liam sighed. “I honestly have no idea.”

“I think I will present Alpha. No, I _know_ it.” Zayn murmured, mostly talking to himself now. “I am the crown prince after all. It just isn’t possible if I present otherwise. What do you think, Liam?” Zayn lifted his head from Liam’s shoulder to look him in the eye.

Liam looked down to pick some grass, “What do _you_ think?”

Zayn stayed silent for some time.

“When I present Alpha, I will protect you from everything. Any harm coming your way. No one can bully you ever again. And I just have a tingling feeling that- that you would present omega.”

Zayn poked Liam to get his attention, “My omega.”

They held each other’s gaze for a long time, both searching for something in the other’s eyes before Liam looked away.

Zayn dropped his head and suddenly felt like crying. He stood up abruptly.

“I’m going home. See you tomorrow.”

“I won’t be here tomorrow.” Liam whispered.

“What?” Zayn demanded in disbelief.

“Let me take you home.”

“No! What do you mean you won’t be here tomorrow? You always come here.” Zayn pressed on.

“I just have to be elsewhere.” Liam said tiredly. “My life doesn’t always revolve around _you_.”

“What do you mean you have to be elsewhere! And you always make time for _me_!” Zayn cried out.

Liam finally stood up from where he was sitting on the ground. He pulled Zayn in by the arms and cupped his face. Zayn refused to look him in the eye and turned away petulantly.

“I’ll just get you home.” Liam sighed.

Without a word, Zayn turned around and left.

While Liam didn’t even bother to follow him.

***

Zayn absolutely did _not_ cry himself to sleep that night.

* * *

_The Next Day_

“Zayn?” Fire Lady Tricia nudged Zayn. “Time to get up, jaan.”

Zaym blinked one eye open.

“Mama?” He inquired in a sleepy voice. “I don’t have anything to do today. Please let me sleep.”

“Zayn, I have something to talk to you. Please get up.”

“Couldn’t it wait? It’s way too early for this.”

“Jaan, your papa will require your presence in a few hours. I want to talked to you before that.”

“Papa?” Zayn slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. _Why didn’t papa say anything about it beforehand?_ “Okay, I’ll be up in a few.”

“Good. I’ll wait you in the back garden.” Fire Lady said, and turned to walk away.

***

After finishing his routine, Zayn walked in the back garden and saw his mama already sitting near the pool feeding the turtle-ducks.

Zayn walked over and sat besides his mama.

“Wha ’cha wanna talked about, mama?”

“We’ve been worried about you, Zayn. Your papa and I.” Fire Lady started.

“Mama?”

“You’ve been in Royal Fire Academy for some years now, but you never made a friend.”

“Because they are all stupid and boring! All they do is cry for daddy if things didn’t go the way they wanted it to go. And their firebending skills are weak.” Zayn huffed.

“Zayn, we don’t talk about other people like that.” Fire Lady Tricia scolded.

Zayn only huffed again.

Fire Lady Tricia ignored him. “And now we think it’s time to find you a Royal Friend.”

“What! Mama-” exclaimed Zayn.

“This is not up for discussion. Your papa had already decided.”

“But mama-” Zayn protested.

“I know you don’t like it when we force things on you, but this is for your own good. We’ll only find you one Royal Friend if that makes you feel more comfortable. And you can have a say in this matter.”

“I can have a say in this matter _meaning_ papa will have the final say.” Zayn said bitterly.

“Your papa always has the final say in everything, jaan.” Tricia said gently.

“You’re not going to change your mind, are you?”

“No. Unfortunately.”

“But I do have a friend!” Zayn argued with one last attempt.

“No, you don’t, jaan. Unless you’ve been sneaking around.”

Zayn bowed his head in guilt.

“I _knew_ it! All those times you said-”

“Mama, I’m sorry. But now that you know I have a friend can you pretty pretty _please_ don’t make me have those Royal friends?”

“Honey, I already made that clear. It’s not up for debate.” Tricia said in a tiring voice.

“But you said I can have a say in it! What about I introduce him to you guys so that-”

“Jaan, we cannot just have someone you met on the street to be your Royal Fiend.”

“So what about it that I met him on streets? How does this even matter? Mama, _please_.” Zayn put on his most innocent look.

Fire Lady Tricia sighed and stroked Zayn’s hair. “All right. But don’t be too hopeful.”

“Thank you, mama! You’re the best!” Zayn quickly kissed Tricia on the cheeks before fleeting away.

“What can I do about him.” Tricia shook her head helplessly.

***

Zayn rushed out of the palace full of joy and excitement. He ignored the guards calling him name and went straight to the hill he and Liam always met.

But when he reached there panting for breath, there was no one there.

***

“Zaynie! I just saw your Royal Friend candidates! I think they are General Payne’s sons! The older one has a quiff. All muscular and everything! The younger one has a lean body. But his curls! He’s so cute! They are both _extremely_ handsome, don’t say I didn’t warn you! You’re so lucky! I’m jealous!” Waliyha exclaimed before she saw the state Zayn was in.

“Why are your eyes red? Having you been crying?” Waliyha asked worriedly.

Zayn wiped his eyes, “’m alright. Especially if those boys are as good as you said they were.”

“Oh, don’t get me started on those cute boys.” Waliyha said dreamily and wiggled her eyebrow towards Zayn. “You can still have a peek at them if you run fast enough. They should reach papa’s chamber by now.”

“There you are, Zayn. Come on, your papa is waiting for us in his chamber.” Fire Lady Tricia appeared from around the corner and urged Zayn to come with.

“Oh, right. You’re gotta meet them sooner or later. And sooner it seems! Don’t hold back on those cuties!” Waliyha called out.

“Waliyha!”

“Waliyha!”

“Bye, mama! Bye Zaynie!” Waliyha said and ran away.

“Come on, Zayn. We don’t want keep your papa and our guests waiting.”

***

Zayn followed Fire Lady Tricia into Fire Lord’s chamber. Zayn had hardly been invited to the war meetings due to his young age, (not that he didn’t sneak in here once or twice,) though it never failed to amaze him whenever he entered. Right now, sitting on the high platform in front of them, behind those raging fires, was Fire Lord Yaser himself.

They came to a stop in front of the platform, knelt down and bowed to their Lord.

“Rise, Fire Lady Tricia, Prince Zayn.”

Zayn lifted his upper body but kept his gaze down.

“As you may hear from Fire Lady Tricia, Prince Zayn,” Fire Lord Yaser started. “We decided to find you a Royal Friend. Who could be better than the loyal sons of my most trusted General Payne? I’m sure General Payne’s sons will live up to their name and assist you with their wit and skills.”

“General Payne, why don’t you introduce your sons to my boy.” Fire Lord addressed the general.

“As you wish, my Lord.”

That was when Zayn finally raised his head. He had seen General Payne while passing a few times. One of the most well-respected general among all, let alone one of the fiercest warriors of all time as he had heard.

General Payne was a sturdy man, the boy on his right was thick and muscular too. No doubt Alpha material. His brown eyes looked way too similar yet without that warmth Zayn always found home in. The smirk on the edge of his mouth didn’t sit right with him either. The general introduced him as “Owen, my first born”. He continued bubbling about his first born while Zayn lost interest and averted his eyes to the left.

Suddenly, all air in his lungs were taken away from him. Kneeling on the other side of General Payne, was-

“Liam?” Zayn whispered in confusion and total surprise.

General Payne stopped in mid-sentence and looked taken aback. He looked back and forth between Zayn and Liam a few times before he looked towards the Fire Lord briefly then spoke again.

“Yes, Prince Zayn. This is my second born, Liam. And as I was saying, Owen here...”

Zayn didn’t pay him any mind, just stared at Liam in wonder. Liam still hadn’t look up at him but he found it hard to look away. He always felt so drown to this boy. His normally messy curls sat on his head tamely. He must have put on a lot of effort. He looked nothing like the boy he saved all those years ago, with broad shoulders and all muscular body. He was still lean compared to his father and brother, but a Payne nonetheless. Instead of the armor General Payne and Owen wore, he was simply in a tunic. Zayn couldn’t help but think General Payne didn’t even _want_ Liam to be chosen.

Zayn felt a sudden anger rose inside his chest. He didn’t even think before words came out of his mouth.

“I want Liam!”

Pin drop silence. A moment later.

“I’m sorry? My Prince. You must haven’t heard what I said-” General Payne began.

But Fire Lord stood up. Everyone in the chamber bowed again. All except for Zayn.

Zayn said in an even voice as Fire Lord Yaser approached them.

“I was told I can have a say in whom to be my Royal Friend. And I choose Liam.” He looked at his papa in defiance.

He couldn’t read anything on his papa’s face but he swore he saw a small smirk on his lips.

Yaser’s gaze fell on Liam’s trembling body and then back at Zayn.

Zayn met his gaze pleadingly.

“And I’m sure you also know that _I_ will be the one to make the final decision, Prince Zayn.” Yaser said slowly. “But anyway, you forgot your manners while talking to General Payne and I. Your mama and I taught you better. I think it’s in our best interest to punish you for your misbehavior. You are grounded until Royal Fire Academy starts.”

“But-” Zayn tried to argue but Lady Tricia stopped him with a hand on his back.

“You're absolutely right, my Lord. This boy does need a lesson.”

Zayn huffed under his breath.

“As for the matter in hand, I suppose I’ll have to talk to our young Liam here. In private. Now, everyone’s dismissed.”

Zayn panicked a little and wanted to say something else but was shut by Lady Tricia’s warning gaze. They bowed with the rest and left the Fire Lord’s chamber.

***

Fire Lady Tricia and Zayn walked in silence all the way to his room. Before she left, she told Zayn his Royal Friend would come to his room after Yaser had chosen. _Whomever_ he chose. He should be expecting this _friend_ in his room. And this friend would live in the room beside him from now on.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Zayn was, to say the least, nervous. And he just didn’t do _nervous_.

“Come in, please.” Zayn took a deep breath and tried to remain an even tone.

The door was pushed open. It was _Liam_.

Zayn didn’t even realize he let out a sigh of relief. He patted the spot beside him from where he was sitting on the bed.

Liam walked over and wordlessly sat cross-legged on Zayn’s bed. None of them spoke for quite some time.

Until Zayn scooted over to rest his head on Liam’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Liam’s body went stiff before he relaxed himself.

“You are General Payne’s son?”

“Yeah.”

“Why had I never bothered to ask for your surname before?”

“You asked the wrong guy.” Liam chuckled.

Zayn hummed.

“I didn’t-” Liam started. “I didn’t _mean_ to keep it from you, I swear. I honestly don’t know how to bring it up.”

“It’s alright, Liam.” Zayn said gently.

A few moment later.

“I assume you’ve known this for some time now.”

“Yeah.” Liam answered guiltily.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to keep your hopes up. Dad said there’s no way Fire Lord gonna pick me.”

“But he did.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Liam?” Zayn opened his eyes and looked at Liam’s side profile. The oil lamp burning in the distance, cast a soft radiance over his face, making his features look more prominent. His bushy eyebrows, big brown eyes, button nose standing out, and those lips. But Zayn could see sadness radiating from his eyes.

“If I can travel back in time, I still wouldn’t tell you.” Zayn could see the reflection of the fire dancing behind his eye. “I wouldn’t wanna disappoint you. I wouldn’t wanna disappoint _me_.”

“Liam.” Zayn called again. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and hugged him tightly.

Liam didn’t respond just kept on talking.

“When I was younger, I was always ill. Dad didn’t like me much. Always said I was weak. I can understand. He’s a general, one of the most powerful firebenders in the country. If I were him, I’d expect my son to be strong and confident too.” Liam drew in a deep breath. “Being a second born _and_ a sick kid wasn’t easy. Especially when my brother is everything a parent can hope for, while I am the exact opposite. Dad used to compare us a lot. Owen had his first breath of fire at a young age. Not nearly as talent as you, of course.” Liam’s hand came up to caress Zayn’s cheek with a soft smile on his face. “When I didn’t want to have anything to do with fire. Still doesn’t prefer it much.” Liam said with a dry laugh. “Always thought I could hurt somebody. I know. Stupid thought.”

“Liam. Please don’t put yourself down like that. You’re not stupid or weak. Just the thought of not wanting to hurt anyone alone is enough to show how strong and noble and brave you are. Most people just can’t see that. Fire doesn’t mean anger or destruction, at least not in that low level. Fire is energy, is life! Those so-called firebenders use fire as a way to release their pressure and life problems! You won’t believe how many firebenders let anger control their bending! You, Liam, are a _thousand_ times better than any of them. Don’t let other people’s words get to you.” Zayn said earnestly. “And you are _brilliant_ , Liam. I always draw inspiration from _you_ when I perform new firebending skills. To me, you’re _per-fect_.” Zayn added with a blush. He didn’t even realize in the heat of the moment, he climbed into Liam’s lap and straddled him.

Liam looked him in the eye and smiled where his eyes crinkled. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but the first time I created fire, I was thinking of you.” Liam scratched his neck shyly. “You were talking about something on the hill, I wasn’t even listening, I just felt so warm that day watching you talk. When I got home that night, still thinking of you, the next thing I knew, the maids were running around and shouting because I set the table on fire! Dad and Mum were pleased though. Me mum nearly fainted with overjoy. She had always thought I was a non-bender and kept trying to comfort me and told me it wasn’t my fault. Owen was another story.”

“Wait, wait, wait. _You are a firebender_? How come you’ve never told me before!” Zayn exclaimed.

“I did tell you I didn’t feel comfortable around fire. But it’s been better now.”

“Like the spoon thingy?”

“Zayn! We’ve talked about it! I’m _not_ afraid of spoons anymore!” Liam cried out in embarrassment.

“Okay, sorry, babe. Didn’t mean to rile you up.” Zayn said with a poke to Liam’s face.

Liam caught his wrist with his hand and held it like that.

“Guess I’ll have to stuck with you before RFA starts.” Zayn smiled.

“I guess.” Liam smiled back at him.

A moment later. “Are you going to the Royal Fire Academy too, Liam?”

“Hum, not sure. I was home-taught before.” Liam spoke thoughtfully.

“Home-taught?”

“Yeah. At first dad didn’t want people to know I’m a non-bender. Then when I actually _can_ firebend, dad didn’t want the trouble of having to explain to others why I’ve never been seen at school before. And to be honest, I didn’t want to go to school either. Don’t wanna be compared with my brother and stuff. So...” Liam trailed off.

“I’m sorry you have such a horrible family.”

“No, Zayn. They’re not horrible.” Liam laughed at Zayn’s choice of words, “They are just...stern, I guess.”

“No father should be ashamed of their son just because they can’t firebend!” Zayn argued.

“It’s okay now. I’m actually decent with firebending. Let alone I’m your Royal Friend! Isn’t that what matters the most now?” Liam held Zayn reassuringly.

“Whatever.” Zayn’s lips curled. “Now that I think about it, I do recall your brother’s face now. I’ve seen him at RFA a few times. He’s always followed by some bulky guys...” That was when it suddenly hit him. “Wait a minute, those guys... Aren’t those guys the ones that bully you the first time we met? They’re friends with your brother? Why would- No, wait. Don’t tell me it’s what I think it is!” Zayn sat up in anger.

“Zayn, no, it’s not like that-” Liam tried to explain.

“Don’t you _dare_ make excuses for them, Payne! Did your _own_ _brother let_ , or worse, _told_ those guys to bully you?!”

“It’s just _once_ , Zayn. Really, it’s no big deal-” Liam tried again weakly.

“The day _you_ can tell a proper lie is the day _I_ dress up in bright red panties dancing with a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings.”

“Not that _that_ wouldn’t be a sight to behold.”

“ _LIAM_!” Zayn screamed. “I’m _dead_ serious!”

“I know you are serious, baby. But that was a long time ago. I’ve been over this.”

“Why didn’t you do anything about it? You could have told me! And your dad! Oh, god. Did he know? I’ve always thought he’s a good person. How can he allow something like that to happen under his roof!”

“Zayn, calm down. I don’t think dad knows.” Liam hugged Zayn tightly to brought him back down onto his lap. “He...wasn’t home much. And when he _was_ at home, he’s more worried about the family reputation. He expected us to bring honor to our family name. And Owen, being Owen, was always the center of attention. Not that I’m complaining or something.” Liam let out a dry laugh. “Everybody knew he would grow into a powerful alpha the moment he was shooting fireballs at five. He will no doubt live up to the Payne’s name. While I... I didn’t want to bring shame on my family, so I’m always the _try-hard_. Dad used to say he would thank god if I turned out to be a beta.” Liam’s voice trembled a little.

“Oh, Liam. Is that why you acted so strange yesterday when I asked you? I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Zayn. It’s not your fault.” Liam said with a sad smile. “As a part of Fire Nation, I know it’s kinda in our nature to pursue power and strength. But it still hurts.”

“You don’t deserve this, Liam. I’m sorry.” Zayn hugged Liam impossibly closer.

“Why did you keep apologizing for things ain’t your fault?” Liam nudged him teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

“Because I care, you dumbass.”

Neither of them spoke for some time just hugging each other quietly.

“Liam, I nearly forgot to ask you. What were you and papa talking about? It’s already sunset.”

“You know, the whole if-you-hurt-my-boy-I’ll-tear-you-apart-limb-by-limb talk.” Liam said with a shrug.

“ _Liam!_ ” Zayn hit him on the chest weakly. Liam only laughed it off.

“You don’t get to talked to me in that tone, do you hear me? I’m your prince! You are supposed to worship me!” Zayn cried and hit him again. Harder this time.

Liam caught his wrists easily. “Oh, really?” He said with a smirk.

“As you should.” Zayn struggled to break away from Liam but was to no avail.

“Unhand me at once, Liam!”

“Why should I?” Liam leaned his head forward. This close, Zayn could see the glint of teasing flame in his brown eyes.

“Because,” Zayn felt his brain short-circuited. “I am your prince.” He found himself said slowly.

“Right.” Liam pretended to think about it. “But what if I don’t?”

“Then you’ve got big trouble coming.”

“Will I?” Liam looked at him affectionately. Zayn found himself drown to his deep brown eyes a second time that day.

Suddenly, a knock snapped them out of the bubble they were in. Zayn quickly came back to himself and climbed off Liam’s lap just in time the maid came in.

“Prince Zayn, Master Liam. The dinner’s ready. Would you like me to bring it here or-”

“That would be lovely. Thank you, maya.” Zayn waved her out.

Maya bowed to the two and left the room.

The air in the room was a bit awkward. Zayn cleared his throat loudly. “It really _is_ late. Maybe I should show you your room tomorrow. You can just sleep here tonight. I’ll have Maya bring you some clothes to wear later. Tomorrow I’ll give you a proper tour around the palace. I’ve been waiting for this since _forever_! You _have_ to meet my turtle-duck friends. No. We are meeting them tonight! After dinner!” Zayn said happily.

Liam let out a laugh.

“So, we don’t have enough time to see my room which is next door, but _apparently_ we _can_ make time for your turtle-ducks.”

“Shut _uppp_ , Lima bear. Turtle-ducks are important.” Zayn pouted.

“While you named them Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak.” Liam couldn’t help grinning.

“Liiiiam! I wasn’t in the right mood when naming them. Mammaduck had bitten me then!”

“Mam! Ma! Duck!” Liam nearly _died_ laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me, Liam!” Zayn poked his foot in Liam’s face. “See? You can still see a faint scar there!”

Liam batted his foot away and Zayn dramatically fell on the bed with a huff.

“You are an _ass_. I don’t like you anymore.” Zayn faked a sniff. “You hurt my feelings.”

“Guess I’ll just have to find my own room then. Which one could it be? The one on the left? Or right?” Liam wondered.

“Noooo!” Zayn sat up quickly. “You should comfort me and beg me to let you stay!”

“Oops. Then what exactly should I do to achieve that? He _is_ , after all, a prince.”

“I don’t know. Maybe start from rubbing my feet.” Two feet were shoved in Liam’s face.

Just as Liam started to massage Zayn’s feet, Maya entered and set a tray of food on the table.

“Anything else you need, my prince?”

“Just bring some clothes Liam’s size.”

Maya bowed again and quickly fetched some clothes and set them on an armchair.

***

“Can you now tell me what exactly did you and papa talked about?” Zayn said when they were having dinner.

“Nothing, really. He just asked me a few questions and we talked a bit. He’s scary though. I nearly pissed myself when he said he wanted to address me alone.”

“Papa can be a bit stern sometimes.” Zayn shrugged.

“Sometimes? He’s the Fire Lord. Everyone is scared of him.” Liam’s eyes widened as he spoke.

“Nah, ’s just an act.” Zayn said nonchalantly. “He loves us.”

“Of course he loves you. He’s your papa.” Liam ran his hand through his hair. “What I wanted to say is, he also leads the army in wars, doesn’t he? He must have seen enough blood and death.”

“So does your dad.” Zayn said confusedly. “What are you talking about?”

“But it’s not the same!” Liam argued. “Your papa is the one who gives _the_ order. Not the burn this village, conquer that city type. It’s-” Liam waved his hand frantically. “Like, I _know_ they are both very powerful alphas, but-”

Liam couldn’t get any words out. He just looked down in defeat.

Zayn put down his chopsticks in surprise. He didn’t know what exactly had happened in the last few minutes. But his expression softened when he saw the way Liam shrank to himself, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Is this what it is all about?” Zayn said gently, not wanting to scare Liam. “They are powerful alphas? And you’re afraid that you won’t be one like them? That you can’t lead armies like they did? That you would fail your father, fail _yourself_?”

Liam shook his head violently. “No, it’s not what I’m saying. It’s just-” He looked up to meet Zayn in the eye for a brief second before he dropped his gaze again.

“Maybe. Maybe a little part in me. But I-” Liam looked so disheartened. “I don’t even know what I wanted to say anymore. I’m a mess.”

“Leeyum.” Zayn felt his heart shattered as he pulled Liam into his arms. “I don’t care about what everybody else said to you. I just want you to know that whatever you present, beta, alpha, omega. Whatever. _I don’t care_. I’ll always support you. I’ll protect you no matter what. I’ll always be here for you. Just please don’t do this to yourself, alright? You’re a brilliant _brilliant_ people. You treat everyone with kindness. You just have to see your own sparkle.”

Liam’s eyes watered. He rubbed his nose and sniffed. “Thank you, Zayn. You’re the best.”

“What can I say.” Zayn said with a dramatic sigh. “I’m one of a kind.”

That brought out a laugh from Liam.

***

Later that night, after they changed into the nightgowns and went to bed together, Zayn cuddled Liam from behind and held him tightly.

The last thing Liam heard before he dozed off to sleep was Zayn’s honey voice.

“I’ll always be here for you, Leeyum.”

* * *

The first time Liam invited Zayn to watch sunset on the hill with him, they’ve only known each other for a couple days. It was hard to imagine now that he thought about it. The hill had always been his safe heaven whenever he was feeling too much, whenever he wanted to get away for a while, whenever he felt suffocated from the outside world. He would come here and sit for hours. To finally be able to _breathe_. It had always been _his_ thing. Until that day Zayn was bored and tired and simply wanted to go somewhere quiet, Liam wasn’t even thinking before blurting out this place. Of course Zayn agreed. When they reached the hill, Zayn sat down on the spot where _Liam_ used to sit at. He rested back on his hands so casually with his ankles crossed. He looked like he _belonged_ here. Just as he entered Liam’s life so effortlessly, now he occupied a space at Liam’s secret place too.

The sun was setting. The air around them still had a trace of summer left in them. Zayn was bubbling about some stupid boys at RFA. A strand of raven hair fell over his eyes. Liam wasn’t paying any attention to the sunset like he usually did. Rather, he found it hard to take his eyes off Zayn. Sunset happened every day, while the scene before him... It couldn’t be real. Liam wouldn’t dare to hope that _Zayn_ could happen for a second time in his life. He looked so surreal, like an angel fallen from the above. God must take his time creating such inhuman beauty. Liam couldn’t believe it was the reality now. _Liam and Zayn_. He smiled to himself.

A sudden gust of wind blew in, whipping Zayn’s hair around his head. He flipped his hair back and ran his hand through the dark locks. The last rays of the sun shone on his slim body, making him stand out from the dingy surroundings. The dark of his eyes, the arch of his nose, the curve of his lips... Everything about Zayn intrigued him in. It was intoxicating. Liam felt hot all over. He _knew_ he was staring-

“Liam?”

“Hum?” Liam answered distractedly.

“I’ve called your name twice.” Zayn looked over. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing. I just suddenly feel too hot. It’s suffocated.”

“Really?” Zayn wondered. “But we are Fire Nation citizens. Bender or not, we live to breathe heat and fire. Never heard anyone felt too hot before.”

“I promise you it’s alright. It will go away in a few.”

“Humm.”

***

Later when Liam came home that day, still couldn’t keep his mind off Zayn, or get that heat out of his chest, he fell on a chair and let out a heave sigh. A moment later he realized he set the table in front of him on fire.

“I’m a _firebender_.” Liam thought to himself in shock.

* * *

_Four Years Later_

“Knew I would find you here.”

Liam plopped down beside Zayn. Zayn looked up through his teary eyes from where his was curling up into a ball. He had his arms around his knees with his head buried in his arms. He looked so small like this.

“Please go away, Liam.” Zayn choked back a cry.

“ _Zayn_.”

Zayn let out a whimper. Liam felt his heart shuddered at this. He quickly pulled Zayn into his lap with a little bit struggle from Zayn’s side. He cupped Zayn’s cheeks in his hands to make him look at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong.” Zayn sniffed.

“You are an omega, so what?” Liam asked soothingly, wiping a tear off his face.

“So what? _So what_?” Zayn accused Liam with red eyes brimming with tears. “I am the Crown Prince! How _can_ I lead the army if I’m omega? How _can_ I convince a room full of Alphas if I’m just a _weak_ omega? _How_ -”

Zayn was full on crying now. He was choked with sobs that he couldn’t get his voice out. Liam hugged him tightly with no distance between them and rubbed his big hand up and down Zayn’s back in comfort. He let Zayn cried out all his frustrations and build-up pressure. Zayn buried his head in Liam’s chest while Liam only held him tighter.

When the cries finally died down, Zayn lifted his head and rubbed away the tears sliding down his face angrily.

“’m sorry.” Zayn said with a husky voice, “Didn’t mean to let it out on you.” Zayn looked down and saw Liam’s shirt. “And I messed your shirt.”

“That’s the lest of your concern now, baby.” Liam chuckled softly. “How are you feeling right now?”

“Better.” Zayn dropped his head on Liam’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist. “It’s just... a little hard for me to accept, I guess.”

“A little?” Liam raised his eyebrows.

Zayn slapped his arm weakly. Liam laughed good-naturedly.

“I’ve been lived my whole life thinking I would be an Alpha. It never occurred to me that I might not be. Let alone an omega. I don’t know how to face my parents now. Especially papa.” Tears were springing to Zayn’s eyes again. _Why can’t they stop?_ Zayn thought to himself annoyed.

“Hey angel, look at me.” Liam tilted Zayn’s face up. “You remember when you said to me that being an omega doesn’t define who I am, that you don’t care-”

“It’s _not_ the sam-” Zayn argued.

“ _No_ , Zayn. It is _exactly_ the same.” Liam stroked a strand of fallen hair behind Zayn’s ear. “I don’t care what you present either. You are still who you are. Loving, intelligent, beautiful, funny, creative, confident, daring. You are still the one who will stand for a little boy in front of the bullies, even though they are twice bigger than you are. You would still comfort a disheartened boy with such care and patience despite knowing you’re an alpha or omega.” Liam pressed a feathery kiss on his forehead. “Or aren’t those just my privileges?”

“Liammm.” Zayn whined. “How can you joke at times like this?”

“Tell me again, are you better now?” Liam caressed Zayn’s cheek affectionately.

“Yeah.” Zayn let out a deep breath.

“You have nothing to worry about, I assure you. Your mama and papa and sisters are gonna love you all the same. I will stay with you always just as you promised you me.”

“I know.” Zayn whispered. “Guess I’m just a bit surprised is all.”

“Surprised?” Liam faked astonishment. “You mean you’ve never noticed any signs?”

Zayn stared at him confused.

“You literally haven’t grown an inch since you turned 15.” Liam tried to suppress a laugh but failed.

“ _Liam!_ ” Zayn cried out scandalized at Liam’s words.

“Don’t be a smart ass now.” Zayn said with a huff. “We will present before 18. And you had your 17th birthday _last_ year. You wouldn’t wanna count your chickens. It’s anytime now.”

“That I know.” Liam said with another kiss on his head.

***

The next day, Liam presented Alpha. According to the healer, Liam’s present was triggered early by a strong omega scent.

Zayn couldn’t wipe the smile off his face all day.

* * *

_Two months later._

Zayn sat on the hill cuddling up against Liam. He idly turned his head to Liam’s neck and inhaled his rich scent deeply. These days he had been particularly clingy and he had a vague intuition about what was going to happen. He nuzzled closer to Liam subconsciously. Liam’s scent was extremely sweet for an alpha, and Zayn loved it. It was so calming and relaxing, unlike any other alphas’ that Zayn had come across in his life.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Can we talk?”

Zayn and Liam started at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

“You go first.” Zayn said.

“No, babe. You first.” Liam dropped a small kiss on Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn’s face was now a dark shade of crimson. He bit his lips nervously. He found himself blush a lot more around Liam especially when Liam called him all these pet names. He turned to straddle Liam’s thighs and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. Liam seemed a bit surprised but didn’t say anything, only wrapping his arms around Zayn’s petite waist to secure him.

“I... I think I’ll have my first heat in a few days.” Zayn whispered looking anywhere but Liam. He could feel Liam froze beneath him. He felt like crying all of a sudden. He took a slow breath and then willed himself to speak. “I was thinking...” Zayn swallowed hard and felt his throat a bit dry, his hands clutched to Liam’s vest tightly. “I was hoping you would take care of me during my heat.” Zayn looked up at the last word and desperately searched Liam’s face for a sign of... _Anything_. Understanding? Surprise? Relief? Excitement? Or rejection? He was not sure. (He was.) But Zayn couldn’t read anything on Liam’s expressionless face. Zayn felt his heart sank.

“I can’t.” Liam whispered back a moment later while keeping his gaze to the ground.

Zayn felt like he was hit by a flying bison. He immediately let go of Liam’s vest like it was on fire.

“Right. How stupid of me. You don’t want me.” Zayn quickly brushed away a drop of fallen tear. _Stupid pre-heat hormones_. “I shouldn’t have asked. ’m sorry.”

Just as he was about to stand up and leave, Liam pulled him back down onto his lap urgently. “Zayn. I... I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just... You’re the _prince_ and I... I’m just a _nobody_ , Zayn. Please don’t cry, beautiful.” Liam wiped away the tears streaming down Zayn’s face. “It’s not like I don’t want you. _God_ I want you so bad. Anyone would be a fool for not wanting you. But-” Liam took another breath and Zayn was just crying softly on his chest.

“Then why?” Zayn sobbed uncontrollably.

“You are _eighteen_ now, Zayn.” Liam said tiredly while gently patting his hair. “Fire Lord and Fire Lady would seek to find you an alpha very soon.”

“But I want you!” Zayn cried out childishly.

“But that’s not up for us to decide.” Liam said in a sad voice.

“So this is it? You are just gonna give up on us like that?” Zayn accused him fanatically. “I knew you better.”

“Zayn. It’s not gonna _work_.”

“How can you say that? You never even give it a chance!” Zayn sat up and cupped Liam’s face. “Look, I’ll just tell papa and mama, and-”

“I’m leaving. Tomorrow.” Liam said with his face kept neutral.

“What?” Zayn questioned unbelievably. “What did you just say!”

“I’m _leaving_ , Zayn.” Liam roared. “I’m joining the army.”

Zayn flinched at Liam’s harsh tone. Liam suddenly looked very regretful and quickly reached out for him but Zayn just shrank away.

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Zayn blinked his angry tears away. “You are leaving _tomorrow_ but you didn’t have the courtesy to tell me earlier?”

Liam remained silent with head bowed.

Zayn huffed a laugh. “I’ll just leave then.”

“Zayn!” Liam said anxiously. “But I thought if I went to war and returned home a general or a hero, I would be worthy of you. I thought you would be waiting for me.” Liam trailed off in a small voice.

“Maybe I would before. But that is none of your concern anymore.” Zayn answered in a cold voice. “Just tell me one thing, are my parents behind this?”

“Zayn, please...”

Zayn left without another word.

***

Zayn could feel the heat burning in his chest. Not like the heat he always enjoyed when firebending, but rather the niggling feeling burning under his skin, so ticklish yet unable to scratch.

_Not now._

His eyes were clouded with tears by the time he reached the palace. He didn’t even bother to use the north side walls, just signaled the guards to open the gate for him. Judging from the shocked and nervous and _hungry_ expressions from the alpha guards he knew he was right. He hurried inside and went straight to his room. He locked the door after he rushed in and slid down the door into a heap on the floor. He dropped his face in his hands and started trembling uncontrollably. He was upset. And _scared_. He could already feel slick forming and dripped down his crease. He choked back a sob. He could hear Lady Tricia’s words resonated in his head.

“The first heat always hit hard. Without an alpha, it can be extremely painful. I suggest you take some suppressants until settling with an alpha.”

But it’s too late for suppressants. Zayn let out an embarrassing loud whimper. He crawled over to his bed and lay down on his back. He could feel the way his cock hardened against his briefs and a wet spot at the back. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Not that he hadn’t done it before. After finding out he was an omega, he had tried some stuff secretly. Though that always led his thought to Li-. Well, _You-Know-Who_. He even cried out his name when he came a few times. Zayn sometimes felt guilty when he saw him the next day but he didn’t act all weird. Guess the walls of Royal Palace were quite soundproof.

That was when the first wave hit him properly. Zayn cried out in pain. He tentatively stuck his hand down his backside and shoved two fingers past that tight rim. Zayn came with a cry. But his cock hardened in no time. The immense pleasure everyone was talking about hardly last for a second before the pain came back. Zayn whined pathetically and started to kick off his trousers and soaked briefs before turning on his stomach and grinding down the mattress.

“Allah, how on earth can I last three days of absolute hell?”

***

_The next day, Fire Nation National port_

_How could he be so stupid? Zayn had been acting so clingy and needy these few days. His scent had been singularly appealing, but he just thought that was because of his recent present. And how can he just expect Zayn to wait for him? How can he even thought it was okay to ask Zayn to wait for him for god knows how long when he was out there, in another Kingdom, not even sure whether he would come out alive?_ Liam wanted nothing more than to go back to Zayn and begged for his forgiveness. But the horns were sound and the ship was about to leave. He looked around the crowds aimlessly trying to spot one familiar figure, but found none.

Zayn didn’t come. He didn’t even want to say Goodbye.

Liam felt his heart sank and swung the bag onto his back. He turned around in dismay and quickly boarded the ship without looking back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I messed up the timeline a bit and mixed too much elements here. Like, I didn't even let our firebending genius Zayn show us what he got in this chp. Maybe next chp. :p  
> Anyway, thank you for giving this fic a chance. Comments are most welcome! :)


	2. II. Somewhere is a palce nobody knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. Enjoy :)

_A few months later_

“No.” Fire Lady Tricia said sternly.

“But mama-” Zayn tried. The Fire Nation Royal Family were currently sitting around the table, having dinner and some family bonding time.

“I already said no. I won’t change my mind.”

“But I am the Crown Prince! Don’t you think it is my job to-”

“Don’t try to fool me with your highfalutin reasons, Zayn.” Lady Tricia wasn’t having it. “If you really been kept Fire Nation’s best interest at heart, you wouldn’t suggest such a thing.”

“I know you’re just worried about me, mama. But I’m an all grown-up omega now-”

“And _don’t_ think that I don’t know why all of a sudden you wanted to go to the Earth Kingdom colony.” Lady Tricia glared at Zayn. “You just want to see Liam!”

“Noooo. I _really_ just want to train myself and experience more. If I were to become the future Fire Lord, don’t you think I should learn to earn people’s respect? What better option do you have than actually live and fight alongside my own people?” Zayn exclaimed.

“In that case, I think the City of New Yaser would be a better choice.” Tricia paused slightly. “And Owen’s the Governor there. I would feel better if I knew you were in good hands.”

“NO!” Zayn screamed scandalized. “I don’t wanna go there! And what is this behaviour recently that you are trying to set me up with Owen? I hardly know that man!”

“Now that you’ve asked,” Tricia said with no haste. “I’m actually thinking about finding you a future mate. You are eighteen now, it’s about time you engaged. I was thinking Owen Payne since you’ve known each other for a long time and the Payne family are all loyal upper class citizens.” Tricia ignored Zayn’s “I don’t know that guy!” and kept on talking. “Let alone he is a strong alpha and powerful firebender. He proved his ability to command the army when in Omashu and leadership when he is governing the City of New Yaser. He would be a great choice for you.” Tricia finished and looked over at Zayn.

“No, mama! I don’t want to be engaged! Much less Owen!” Zayn said in disbelief. “What about all those double standards? How can you expect me to mate Owen yet doesn’t even let me go see Liam!”

“Aha!” Tricia called out. “You _do_ want to meet Liam!”

“That’s off the point, mama.” Zayn was annoyed. “What’s your problem with Liam anyway?”

“That boy is not good enough for you. He is a second born.”

“So what’s wrong if he is a second born?!” Zayn cried out.

“Mind your tone, young man.” Tricia said disapprovingly. “For all these months he’s been in the army, we hardly heard any good news about him-”

“It’s just a few months! He still needs to adapt to the military life!” Zayn argued.

“He was the one that you met on street and wanted to introduce to us when you confessed you’ve been sneaking out and didn’t need a Royal Friend, wasn’t he?”

Zayn bit his lips and this time he didn’t say anything.

“Don’t know what your papa was thinking when he chose Liam over Owen as your Royal Friend.” Tricia glared at Yaser’s direction.

“Papa! Please say something!” Zayn begged, looking at Yaser with his big hazel eyes pleadingly.

Fire Lord Yaser sipped at his tea with grace.

“I think Zayn is of age to live his life a little and decide what he wants by his own will.”

“Yes! You’re the best, papa!” Zayn quickly gave Yaser a kiss on the cheek. “Does that mean I can go to that colony now?” Zayn asked hopefully.

“Yaser! You can’t just spoil him like that!”

“However, you still have some convincing to do.” Fire Lord said leisurely. “You wouldn’t want to leave your mama all worrying about your well-being.”

“Mama.” Zayn tried his sweetest voice and blinked his eyes.

“No.” Tricia said solemnly.

“But Mamaaa-”

“NO!”

* * *

Liam wandered around the streets aimlessly not knowing what else to do. He had been here a few months now. Nothing interesting ever happened. It was a small village near water. One of the recently taken village by Fire Nation. (To his brother’s credit, as he later learned.) The village located on an island named after one of the greatest avatars - Avatar Kyoshi. He had heard stories about Kyoshi Warriors in the past, however all locals with earthbending skills or part of the Kyoshi Warriors were taken to prison. The rest had to work themselves to an extreme to pay the tax his captain had set. He could see most people didn’t have anything more to offer, yet the tax had only grown upwards ever since he arrived here. He sometimes felt for those poor villagers and wanted to at least do something for them, like talking to the captain. Though the one time he actually brought himself to do it, the captain just laughed it off. The name Payne had brought him much benefit. Captain himself was an incapable yet greedy brutal alpha. But shockingly he had been nice enough to Liam. Never asked him to do anything tiring. Only some simple and easy errands. He even had a camp of his own. Most soldiers here didn’t dare to approach him at first, only keeping their distance and whispering around him. Now the situation had been better, those guys finally got used to have a _Payne_ around.

A cry cut through the silent air. Following the sound, Liam could see two Fire Nation soldiers cornering a young boy. He quickly walked over.

“You disgusting pigs! Get _out_ of my village-” That boy screamed.

“Watch your mouth, kid. Besides, what can _you_ do?” One of them, Adam, said with a push to the boy. That kid lost his footing and tumbled to ground. These two soldiers looked at each other and laughed.

The kid stood up angrily trying to maybe hit one of those guys but a middle-aged woman hurried over and stopped him.

“Please, he’s just a kid. He didn’t know what to say!” The woman said nervously.

“Really? Then maybe we should teach him a lesson.” The other one, Colin, rolled up his sleeves and stepped closer.

“Ahem.”

Adam and Colin both looked back.

“Liam!”

“What are you doing here, mate?”

“Nah, just wandering around and heard some noise. What happened here?” Liam asked.

“Nothing. Just wanted to teach his kid a lesson.” Adam said with a shrug.

“It’s alright. I’ll take it from here.”

“But-” Adam still wanted to some something, but Colin elbowed him and signaled them to leave.

“Right. See ya.” They left with a nod. “Good man.”

Liam turned to face the woman and boy.

“You guys are monsters! You-” The woman quickly covered his mouth.

“Sorry. Sorry. He didn’t mean anything! He’s so young. Please don’t hurt us.”

“It’s alright. Just go home, young one.” Liam got down on one kneel to level his face with the boy’s.

“You are going to be a fierce alpha when you grow up, aren’t you, little one?” Liam gave the stunned boy a smile and pat his head. The boy immediately shrank away.

Liam gave the boy and woman one last apologizing smile and left.

***

Liam was now sitting on the floor of the house where the Kyoshi Warriors used to train in. It was dinner time. Soldiers were gathering around in a few circles and waiting for the food.

“Have you heard? Rumor has it that the prince is coming to the colonies.” Mushi said mysteriously on his left.

“NO WAY.” Baron exclaimed in disbelief. “Why would the prince come here? He’s an omega, remember? He wouldn’t set foot on such barbarian place.”

“But my cousin said he saw a Royal Ship sailing towards the colonies!” Lin said with his eyes wide open.

“The same cousin who broke the stovepipe and nearly caused the whole ship to sink?”

They burst out laughing. Liam forced out a dry laugh too, trying to control his racing heart.

Luckily, the food was ready just in time and was delivered to them. They ate their soap wordlessly with a few murmurs here and there.

“As I just said, I still don’t think the prince would come here. A pretty little omega like him should just sit around the palace and be pretty.” Baron said casually.

“Aren’t he like, one of the few geniuses in history who can bend the blue fire?” Lin asked. “Surely he can protect himself.”

“Nah.” Baron commented. “The battlefields are full of alphas, what can an omega do anyway?”

“I’d say a pretty little omega like him should sit on my lap and I’ll show him a good time.” Another one, Su, said with a obnoxious laugh.

Nausea surged in Liam and Liam tried his very best to suppress the inner alpha in him not to tear Su apart.

“Careful.” Lin said again. “Heard the prince already had an engagement with the _Payne’s_. If you ever let that Owen guy hear you, you’re gotta-” Lin stopped abruptly. Everyone around the circle went silent and looked over at Liam.

Liam only ate his food with his head bowed.

“Shit, mate. I forgot you’re a Payne, too.” Lin said apologetically.

Liam just waved him off and continued to eat his food.

“Fuck.” Mushi said in a low voice. “Is that him?”

Liam could hear a few people’s gulp.

“He really _is_ a pretty little thing, isn’t he?” Su leered from beside Liam.

Before Liam could turn around and see what, or more precisely, who caused the whole fuss, a soft hand held onto his bicep and an even softer body dropped in his lap. His arms automatically found their way around the slender waist. He was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes in his sweetest dreams.

“Zayn.”

***

The moment Zayn walked into that house, he spotted Liam. Even though Liam had his back to him, he could still tell that the alpha had grown bulkier now.

Zayn quickly walked over to Liam and straddled him. He knew there were people staring, but he didn’t care. Liam looked like he was in a daze. Until he breathed out “Zayn” in such a dreamy voice. Zayn couldn’t help but laughed at his adorableness. He tilted Liam’s head up and asked him in a teasing tone.

“Have you been thinking of me?”

Liam blinked and nodded numbly. “Miss you, babe.”

Zayn’s smile grew wider. He closed the short distance between them and kissed Liam passionately. Liam seemed froze for a second before he returned the same passion. They broke the kiss when they were both breathless. A warm big hand came up to caress his cheek.

“Are you real?” Liam mumbled.

“Yeah. I’m not real.” Zayn said and stroked a fallen strand of hair off his perfectly chiseled face.

Zayn lifted one hand to trace Liam’s bushy eyebrow and smiled again. Liam had his curls cut. ( _What a pity._ Zayn mentally pouted.) He had a buzzcut now, but it suited him. It brought out his big eyes, button nose and _sinful_ lips. Just as he was about to lean in again a voice spoke interrupting them.

“We’re deeply honored to have the Fire Lord’s son in our humble village, Prince Zayn. Your arrival has been an utter surprise, please tell us if there’s anything we can do to make your stay here more enjoyable.” The captain said kneeling before them.

“I will.” Zayn said nonchalantly and turned back to Liam.

“What were you doing?”

“Having dinner.”

“Want some dessert now?” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Liam.

Liam raised his eyebrows and travelled his hands down Zayn’s spine to give his ass a squeeze. Zayn let out a shock squeak and dropped his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“When did you become such a tease?” Liam said with a pat to his bum.

Zayn whined and snuggled closer into Liam’s neck. He already felt himself start to get wet and everyone in this room probably could smelt it since most of them were alphas. _What is Liam doing to him?_

“Zayn?” Liam asked while sniffing the back of his neck.

“Um?”

“When was the last time you take your suppressants?”

“Oh, I am supposed to take them today. I’ll just take one later if you don’t feel like-”

Liam could tell that Zayn was a bit insecure and upset about this so he quickly consoled him. “No. Nothing like that, baby. I assure you. But I think your heat is coming.”

“But it isn’t due until later this week-” That was when he felt it. There was a heat burning in his stomach again. _Oh._

“Liam!” Zayn’s nerves kicked in and clutched fistfuls of Liam’s shirt in his hands tightly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” Liam said with a kiss on his forehead and suddenly stood up with Zayn in his arms. Zayn quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Liam’s body and was carried out of the house leaving a whole room full of shocked alphas.

***

As soon as they entered Liam’s camp, they crumbled to the ground. Liam landed on Zayn with a laugh. Zayn whimpered at the friction and began grinding up against Liam. Liam groaned trying to sit up but Zayn only tightened his limbs around him.

“I need you to be sure of it.” Liam said panting heavily. “I can still-”

“No!” Zayn protested. “I cannot be more sure of it. Just fuck me, _please._ ”

Liam growled from the back of his throat and grinded down on Zayn who let out an embarrassingly loud whimper.

“Are you just going to fuck me on the ground like an animal?” Zayn whined.

“I might actually fuck you like one and knot you here and now if you keep making noise like that.” Liam clenched his teeth and hoisted Zayn up abruptly. He took a few steps and dropped Zayn down on a hard surface.

Zayn yelped and hit Liam on the chest.

“Careful! This is the best you’ll ever had.” Zayn pointed to himself shamelessly.

“Is that so, my prince?” Liam asked teasingly.

“Don’t you _dare_!” Zayn was annoyed before it quickly turned into worry. “You didn’t like, _be_ with anyone when you’re-” He asked insecurely.

“No, dear. Relax. It will always be you. No one else.” Liam leaned down to kiss him gently and pressed him down harder.

“Aww.” Zayn whined. “What is this _thing_ under me? Is this _straw_ mattress?”

Liam almost laughed at Zayn’s bewilderment. “This is my _bed_ , Zayn.”

“But it’s so stinging! The straws are pricking my butt! My butt is-”

“The best I’ll ever had?”

“I was going to say precious.” Zayn grumbled. “Though that will do too.”

“Lie on your stomach then.”

“Liammm.”

“I’ll just find you some rugs.” Liam sighed.

“I saw some empty houses on the way here. Why can’t we-” Zayn tried urgently but was cut off by Liam.

“Nice observation. Sadly, those houses belong to the captured villagers. I doubt they would be happy if I fucked you there.” Liam deadpanned.

“But this is my first time!” Zayn argued. “Don’t you think I at least deserve something better than-”

Liam’s body tensed for a second before he interrupted Zayn again. “As I said, I’ll fetch some rugs to make you more comfortable.”

“Won’t other people break in here?”

“My camp is on the side and a good distance away from the rest. Besides they are aware that you’re the prince so they know better than try something like that unless they want a slow agonizing death by infuriating Fire Lord himself.”

“Fine.” Zayn pouted.

“Now if you can show me some mercy and stop glued to me like a koala bear, I’d like to fetch you some clothes to make your stay here more enjoyable.” Liam said sarcastically.

***

Three days. Three days of heat and flesh. Three days of utmost pleasure and buzzing euphoria. Now, lying on his side in Liam’s “bed” with Liam’s cock still deep inside him from where he was cuddling from behind him, Zayn could feel his heat was over.

Liam stirred behind him. He kissed the back of Zayn’s head affectionately and gradually pulled himself out of Zayn’s ass. Zayn whined a little at the discomfort but didn’t make any more comment.

“Ya awake?” Liam asked in a deep voice.

Zayn struggled a bit to turn around and face Liam. “Yeah.” He said in a raspy voice. Now there was a permanent ache in his backside, not that he’s complaining. Liam hugged him close by his waist.

“You really have the best timing for your heat, huh?”

“It ain’t my fault!” Zayn argued. “Wasn’t it you who triggered my heat early?” Zayn poked Liam’s chest accusingly. “Don’t know what’s so special about you though.”

“You don’t know what’s so special about me?” Liam raised his eyebrows and smacked Zayn’s ass.

“Awww!” Zayn cried out. “I’m still sore!”

Liam gave Zayn’s ass a good spank just for the sake of it. He then rubbed Zayn’s ass gently after seeing Zayn’s pout.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Liam wondered.

“You nearly tired that poor messenger hawk to death for the amount of apology letters you sent over the months.” Zayn tilted his head to the side, pretending to think about it. “And you _did_ serve me good for the past few days.” Zayn faked a sigh. “Guess that means you’re forgiven this time. But _really,_ ” Zayn turned to look Liam in the eye. “Love letters could be more useful.”

“You are the worst.” Liam laughed and rubbed his hand up and down Zayn’s spine.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Zayn said sadly.

“I can’t stay here for long. I’ll probably sail back tomorrow or something.”

“Seems we’ll have to make the last of your stay here more memorable.” Liam pressed a gentle kiss to Zayn’s mouth.

“How long do you think it’d take before you come back?” Zayn asked in a soft voice.

“Not sure.” Liam sighed. “You will be waiting for me?” Liam asked hopefully.

“I’ll be waiting for a lifetime for you.” Zayn blushed crimson.

Liam leaned down and exchanged a few more passionate kisses with Zayn. When they were done, Zayn rested his head on Liam’s toned chest, humming softly.

“I’m hungry.” Zayn spoke after a while and tucked his face into the crook of Liam’s neck.

“So what?”

“So, find me some food.”

“You’ll have to get up and come along.”

“But I’m tiiiired.”

“It’s either you go with me or no food.”

Zayn huffed. “Carry me then.”

Liam got up and picked some clothes to wear. He found a comfy cotton robe and threw it to Zayn ignoring Zayn’s “Help me get dressed!”. After seeing how Zayn wear that robe in a _stylish_ way exposing most of his hickey-covered chest and tanned thighs Liam nearly had a heart attack. Eventually he gave up and tugged Zayn in to help him get in that robe _properly_ before picking him up bridal style and walking out of the camp.

***

“Why do I feel like someone’s looking at me behind my back?” Zayn looked around and held on to Liam’s hand tighter. “Are there people peeping through the crack of the door?” Zayn asked in disbelief.

“Just some villagers. Don’t worry about it.” Liam simply brushed it off.

“These guys are so weird.”

“Just afraid.”

“They are not all that strong and confident like they say they are, aren’t they?” Zayn said nonchalantly as they reached the house the troops used for meals.

“They are in fear of the Fire Nation. Most of their families were taken away from them. The rest were either non-benders or those pose no threat to us.” Liam led him to his usual place ignoring the gaze shooting his way and sat down pulling Zayn on his lap.

“Even if that is the case, they should still fight back.” Zayn commented. “They just don’t have that in them.”

“You wouldn’t have said that if you saw the light in their eyes. The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything, as long as they have hope.”

“You sound like you admire them or something.” Zayn looked at him weirdly.

“It’s just a fact.”

“Not that important, anyway.” Zayn shrugged.

“But it should be!” Liam argued heatedly. “No one should be _afraid_ of us!”

“Why not?” Zayn said sipping his soap, not even paying attention to their conversation now.

“Zayn.” Liam squeezed his hip to get his attention. “You really think it is okay for them to fear us?”

“They should.”

“What about the casualties? All those families that Fire Nation broke? And it’s not just about the Earth Kingdom? Our own people too?” Liam asked disbelievingly.

Zayn turned around raising his eyebrows. “It’s _war_. What do you expect?”

“I know it’s war! I’m just not sure if we are doing the right thing.” Liam said defensively.

“ _The right thing?_ ” Zayn was worked up now. “We are _the_ greatest civilization in history. The war is our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world! And greatness requires sacrifices. How can you do anything great yet flinch at the smallest sacrifice every time?”

“Smallest? _Smallest?_ ” Liam shouted. “You call your own people’s death the _smallest_ price to pay for the greater good?”

“My choice of words might be a bit improper.” Zayn quickly corrected himself.

“The rest of the world _hate_ us!” Liam didn’t seem to hear Zayn’s words, only continued shouting. “And we deserve it!”

“What are you on about? You are part of the Fire Nation! Why are you talking like that? And why do you have to disagree with me on everything?”

“If you want someone who will always agree with you, I suggest you go and find my brother!” Liam growled.

“What is wrong with you? What does this have anything to do with Owen?” Zayn screamed.

“What’s wrong with _me_?” Liam saw white-hot anger now. He pushed Zayn out of his lap and stood up. Zayn slumped down on the ground beside Liam with a gasp. “You two are fucking engaged and you asked what’s wrong with _me_?”

“How did you-”

“You didn’t even have the courtesy to tell me?”

“Liam. I’m sorry. I-” Zayn struggled to get up.

“You should leave.” Liam gritted his teeth, trying to control his breath so that he wouldn’t set anything on fire. He felt like a little kid again, unable to control the raging fire inside him. He was so frustrated with himself. He closed his eyes to willed himself to calm down.

By now the entire house was in total silence.

“Liam, I-”

*Bang*

Two heavily armed soldiers threw the door open and stood on each side of the door. In came a tall and well-built man. A sniff of the air told this man was a strong and powerful alpha.

_Owen._

Zayn shrank back with an audible gasp.

Owen walked straight up to them and stopped right in front of them. No one dare to make a sound. He sniffed the air around him before fixing his eyes on Zayn’s body and eyed him head to toe agonizingly slow.

Zayn felt goosebumps all over his body and held his robe closer to his body self-consciously. Liam moved in front of him blocking Owen’s crude gaze.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked coldly, clearly on edge.

“Bring Prince Zayn back to the Fire Nation Palace safely by order of Fire Lady Tricia.” Owen said undisturbed by Liam’s hostility.

“He’s staying with me.” Liam said hoarsely.

“Unfortunately you don’t have a choice.” Owen stepped forward pressing up against Liam. He was a few inches taller and way bulkier than Liam. He looked at Liam in disdain and looked over his shoulder to run his eyes on Zayn’s exposed body. Zayn quickly crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. Owen let out a hollow laugh in amusement.

“Owen. Leave.” Liam said sternly. Zayn saw bits of smoke wavered up from Liam’s clenched fists.

“Oh, little brother.” Owen wasn’t a tiny bit intimidated by Liam. “This is Fire Lady Tricia’s direct order. You should know better than disobey your superior’s order like that. I know you are _dense_ but as a soldier you obey every order you’re given. That’s not so hard to understand, is it? You wouldn’t want considered a violator on top of the shame you already put on our name by being a imbecile.”

“How dare you talk to Liam like that!” Zayn outraged.

Though the Payne brothers didn’t even pay him any mind. They had a stare-down and neither of them backed down.

“You should think about your little bitch here.” Owen started.

“Don’t you dare call Zay-” Liam growled.

“Think about it!” Owen said to Liam. “Make it easier for him. You are nothing but trouble. A liability. I even heard your shouting at each other before I entered the house. Deep down, you _know_ you wouldn’t work. You know it.” Owen whispered the last part in Liam’s ears.

“Liam! Don’t listen to him!” Zayn grabbed Liam’s arm to pull him around.

“Liam-” Zayn said urgently cupping Liam’s face, but Liam jerked out of his hands.

“Zayn, go home. Don’t make me say that again.”

“But-”

“Leave!” Liam shouted in his alpha voice.

Zayn visibly shrunk away. He blinked back the tears threatening to fall and with one last look of Liam, he turned around and ran to the ship limply.

“Well, that wasn’t nice.” Owen scolded. “But really, don’t think it’s over. You know what will happen if you even lay a hand on what is mine.” Owen leaned in and said in a menacing way.

Liam kept a blank face. Owen shoved him with his shoulder and turned to leave with his guard following behind him.

Silence.

“You alright, mate?” Someone asked unsurely.

***

Zayn rushed to his berth on the ship and flopped down on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow trying to smother his sobs.

The door opened with a click.

“Get out.” Zayn said in a bad temper.

“No can do.” A deep voice said from behind him.

Zayn turned around to see Owen leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

“Leave me alone.” Zayn said stubbornly.

Owen walked over and reached out to wipe away Zayn’s tears. Zayn flinched at his touch and looked away. That only resulted in Owen grabbing his chin to make him look at him.

“Why do you have to make things more difficult for yourself?” Owen murmured, tilted Zayn’s head to the left and then right, admiring his perfect side profile.

“Don’t know what are you talking about.”

Owen squeezed his face to the point Zayn felt his cheeks hurt, he tried to break free but Owen only held his face tighter.

“I can smell the last trace of heat on you, let alone my brother’s nauseous scent.” Owen grabbed the collar of Zayn’s disheveled robe. “You really think I wouldn’t notice? For both our sakes, I wouldn’t tell a soul.” Owen gripped Zayn’s wrists and pinned him on the bed despite Zayn’s protest. “But this is it. If you try to be a smart-ass and spread your legs like a fucking slut for my brother _ever again_ ,” Owen pressed him more firmly into the mattress. Zayn let out an involuntary yelp. “I’ll show you the consequences.”

Suddenly, a ball of raging blue fire spurted from around Zayn’s body and hit Owen to the ground completely caught him off guard. He stood up immediately with a murderous look. Zayn stood up as well. Fire burning around him forming a circle. Sparks hit the air and flew off in all directions. The flames lit up Zayn’s chiseled face. He was beyond pissed.

“This is your last chance. _Leave_.” Zayn commanded.

Owen looked at Zayn and the fire around him, weighing his options. “You will regret this.”

With that, Owen turned and flung out of the room.

* * *

“No.”

“Zaynie.” Fire Lady Tricia said tiredly. She was not sure how to deal with her boy anymore.

“ _No_ , mama. Save your breath.” Zayn said coldly. “I’m not gonna get married. _Especially_ not Owen.”

Zayn’s usually-cherished family dinner time had been an absolute nightmare for him there days. Lady Tricia kept bringing on the subject of his marriage despite his obvious discomfort.

“Owen is your fiancé, honey.”

“He’s _not_.” Zayn huffed bitterly.

“This is about Liam, isn’t it?” Tricia was done being mild and roundabout on this matter.

“Why can’t you leave Liam alone?” Zayn was annoyed. “What is wrong with you?”

“Zayn!” Tricia gasped.

“Zayn. Apologize to your mama.” Firer Lord Yaser said sternly.

“Sorry, mama. I didn’t mean to.” Zayn said poorly with his head held low.

“Never mind.” Tricia still looked shocked, her baby never talked like that, much less to _her_. “About what I just said-”

“Mama!” Zayn said unhappily. “Can you _please_ drop the subject? I didn’t feel too comfortable talking about it.”

Tricia took a deep breath and decided her boy at least deserved to know the truth, or maybe then he would realize how stupid and stubborn his action was. “Liam is a traitor.”

“Mama. I know you don’t like Liam, but please stop lying to me like that. Liam was the last person I’d expect to betray our country.”

“Your mama wasn’t lying, Zayn.” Yaser said slowly. “After your little reunion, he was reassigned to another troop that was sent to take down Ba Sing Se. The source had said Liam had been extremely antsy those days and disappeared altogether on the day of attack. No one had heard from him since.”

“NO. It can’t be!” Zayn stood up abruptly. “Why are you both lying to me?”

“ _Zayn_ , calm down.” Tricia said. “According to the military laws, deserters need to be executed. But we don’t wanna upset you, so we simply let it pass. Now that you know what kind of person Liam is, you should tell your heart to let him go. He’s not worth it. And you can take some time to think about the marriage, too.”

Zayn slumped hard on his chair and couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

“Zayn!” Tricia rushed over to his side and hugged him to her chest.

_You said you would be back. I promised I would be waiting for a lifetime for you. Does that not mean anything to you? How could you?_

Zayn felt his vision blurred. He felt so lightheaded. The last thing he heard before he fainted was Tricia’s terrified scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who left kudos and comments! Thank you so much! xx


	3. III. Baby we should say it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today. The baby angle.  
> For tomorrow. Friday. 25. Better.
> 
> Hiii, it's been awhile. I've written a few more chaps and realized I don't like how it turns out, soooo i'm restarting from here. I deleted the chp 3 i posted before. Sorry if i caused any confusion.
> 
> ps. In this world, the Fire Nation didn't wipe out the entire Air Nomads so there are still airbenders around.
> 
> Okay, Here we go!

“You know, we could be friends earlier if your great grandfather wasn’t being an ass and tried to dominate the world.” Louis said idly from beside him.

The war took a sharp turn as the long missing Avatar finally returned. He required a meeting with the leader of all four nations and wished to put a stop to the Hundred Years War. As it turned out, everyone was tired of the perpetual war and agreed to end it once and for all. Fire Lord Yaser ordered the Fire Nation citizens who lived in the colonies to turn home immediately, but they refused and said they had found their home _there_. Therefore, after a multi-parties negotiation, a fifth nation was formed - United Republic of Nations. It now served as a society where benders and nonbenders from all four nations could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. And right now, Zayn and Louis were standing at the heart of it all - Republic City.

“Yeah, that.” Zayn answered uninterestedly. He had met Louis, who was also an omega, when the chief of the Northern Water Tribe went to meet the Fire Lord. As the Tribal Prince, Louis came too. They became friends ever since. “Where are we going now?”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve never heard of it.”

“And _where_ exactly are you talking about?” Zayn exclaimed rolling his eyes.

“We’ll see when we get there.” Louis gave him a wink. “Speaking of, this is the first time you came to the Republic City, I assume?”

“Yeah. Mama doesn’t trust me to go here alone and I don’t need guards following me around all the time.” Zayn grumbled.

“You can have that fiancé of yours to come with.” Louis snickered.

“Errr.” Zayn made a face. “Please don’t mention him in front of my face. He disgusts me.”

“You naughty boy. Speak ill of your alpha behind his back.” Louis pinched his arm and wriggled his eyebrows. “What? He isn’t good enough for your royal ass?”

“He’s _not_ my alpha.” Zayn said angrily. “Didn’t you see how nauseous he is?”

“He looks fine to me.” Louis shrugged. “Not that I know him.”

“Whatever.” Zayn huffed and rolled his eyes. They continued walking until they reached a large glass-domed building at the end of a pier. The building's exterior had a golden appearance and was lit since the sun had long set. The building consisted of a rectangular structure with four tall pillars at each corner and a quaint entrance in the side facing the city. Most of the arena sat underneath an intricate glass-domed ceiling. Two inlets came out from the sides of the main platform that supported the building over the sea; two small pavilions were located at their ends. Zayn was a little in awe at the structure standing before him.

“Da-da!” Louis shouted excitedly. “Here we are! The Pro-bending Arena!”

“Pro-bending?” Zayn asked.

“Yes. Pro-bending.” Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. “Please tell me you’ve heard about it before. This is the most popular sport in Republic City!”

“Yeah, I’ve heard about it.” Zayn gave him a look. “You drag me all the way here to watch a game?”

“It’s not a _game_.” Louis gushed. “Live your life a little, Malik. Come on, let’s go.”

***

“There are so many people here.” Zayn complained looking around and bumped straight into a hard body. “Sorry.” Zayn quickly apologized after he regained his footing.

“Look where you are going, omega.” The alpha he bumped into bellowed before checking him out shamelessly. “You know, a pretty omega like you shouldn’t be here all alone.”

“Oh you’ve gotta be shitting me!” Louis shouted.

The alpha turned his gaze to Louis and a smirk grew on his face. “And your little friend here. Maybe my friends and I can make your night more enjoyable and free of any harass.” He said and winked at Louis who looked scandalized.

“Who the fuck did you just call little?!” Louis roared but Zayn only pushed the guy away and dragged Louis out of there.

“The nerve he had to call me little.” Louis muttered all the way until Zayn thought they’ve gone far enough and stopped to face him.

“ _Now_ you still think it’s a good idea to come here?”

“Some half-assed alpha won’t ruin my good mood. They don’t deserve it.” Louis flipped his hair back dramatically. “Besides, today is the final of the Pro-bending Championship Tournament. I heard there is this new team who fought their way real hard. They will challenge the defending champion tonight. I can’t wait to see it!”

Just as Zayn about to voice his disinterest, a guy dressed in fancy clothes and a top hat came to them and bowed before them.

“Welcome to the Pro-bending Arena, Fire Prince Zayn and Water Tribal Prince Louis. I’m Butakha, the owner of this humble arena. I heard people say they saw you tonight and I was wondering if-, please do tell me if I cross any line, my prince. I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you, Prince Zayn.” He turned to Zayn at the last part.

“What would the favor be, then?” Zayn said in an indifferent tone.

“It will be my greatest honor if you can present the trophies to the award winners, my prince.” Butakha said with another bow.

“Okay. It’s no big deal.” Zayn shrugged, agreed easily.

“Thank you for your generosity, my prince. Now please allow me to show you the best box in the whole arena, Prince Zayn and Louis.” He said leading Louis and Zayn into a luxurious room overlooking the entire pro-bending ring. “If there is anything you need, please inform the maid here and she will bring them to you immediately.” With one last bow, he left the room.

“You must be pleased since the owner of this place eat up your ass so much.” Louis huffed.

“You are just sour he didn’t ask you to present the award.” Zayn said flatly. “Half of the population here are from Fire Nation. I’m still their prince after all. Come on, the game is about to start. Let’s see what your favourite team got in them.”

They walked to the balcony sitting in the comfortable and elegant red seats and wait for the matches to start.

***

Liam was… nervous, to say the least. None of them thought they’d went this far, yet they did. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. A hand was put on his shoulder making him turn to the guy beside him. Niall patted his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

“We will do alright.” He said cheerfully. “Besides, it’s not at all embarrassing if we lose to the defending champion.”

“Yeah, Payno. Relax. I can feel your heat over here.” Harry said with his back to them from the other side of the room.

“Right.” Liam swallowed. “’m just nervous.”

“I’ve realized that.” Niall laughed. “Come on, take a seat. We could use some rest. God knows how long the matches gonna take.”

Liam sighed and let Niall lead him to the seats and sat down beside him. Harry walked over and sat on his other side.

Liam had met them shortly after he went to the Republic City. Niall was born in a rich Earth Kingdom family who was sick of all the rules and eventually ran away from home. He then travelled to the Republic City, a new land of golden opportunities to seek his own value. They met Harry along the way when they saw him get kicked out of a tea house. Harry, being a young airbender with a head full of curls, was curious about everything that happened around him and followed them ever since. Despite his rebel against his family, Niall was the voice of reason within their little group. He claimed that his beta identity should take the credit. He also said Liam and Harry were not like any other alphas. Both of them were too soft compared to typical alphas, looking like a pair of puppies all the time. Well, it was not like Liam and Harry could say or do anything to convince him otherwise.

“Yeah, we’ll be good.” Liam said, more to himself. “I don’t know. Just have a strange feeling today.”

“It’s alright, Leemo. We’ve been practicing hard for so long. Even if we don’t win, it’s not like we have anything to lose.” Harry shrugged.

“He’s right, you know.” The door to their practice room burst open. In came three alphas with defiant expressions on their faces. They looked around the room in distain. “You can’t win, anyway. The sooner you accept it, the sooner you will get over it.” They stopped right in front of them looking down on them and snickered.

Harry stood up quickly to face them. “White Falls Wolfbats.” Even though Harry was half a head taller than him, Tahno, the leader of the White Falls Wolfbats, wasn’t at all intimidated by him. Instead, he still wore an ugly smirk on the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, we are.” Tahno said flipping his hair back. “And you are _Flaming Broccoli_?” The two alphas on either side of him laughed gruffly. “Seriously, how could anyone in their right mind name themselves _Flaming Broccoli_?”

Liam and Niall stood up as well.

“What do you want?” Niall said, watching them carefully.

“Who the hell are you, I’m talking to your leader.” Tahno wrinkled up his nose in disdain.

“I am.” Liam said walking forward.

Tahno sized him up before a smirk found its way on his face. “Be careful, big guy.” He said faking a tone of concern and walked forward leaving only a few inches between their faces. “If I were you, I’d know when to give in.” He whispered before cocking his eyebrows towards Niall and Harry and turned around to leave with his two teammates following closely behind.

“Errr. He’s annoying.” Harry made a face.

“We are definitely going to win just so we can rub it on his ugly face.” Niall said clenching his fists.

“Yeah, we are going to win this.” Liam took a deep breath and said determinedly.

***

“-And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolfbats!” The ring announcer said loudly to the microphone.

Zayn sat on the seat with a bored expression on his chiseled face. There came three guys, _alphas_ , he said to himself. The one walking in the center was lean compared to the two bulky ones on either side of him. Zayn snorted seeing those two. _Typical alphas_. He lost interest quickly and moved his gaze to the one walking in the center. Zayn looked at the way he carried himself, walking so confidently like he owned the place. Though he wasn’t that thick like his fellows, Zayn could still feel the muscle underneath his uniform. He looked up abruptly and met Zayn’s gaze. Zayn nearly didn’t hear the ring announcer called out the opposed team, but he heard Louis snorted at the name “Flaming Broccoli” and murmured something like _ridiculous_. Zayn didn’t really pay them any mind. The captain of the White Falls Wolfbats still had his eyes on him before he smirked and winked at Zayn. Zayn decided to amuse him so he winked back, smirking before he removed his gaze.

“That curly looks cute.” Louis nudged him in the ribs. “The other alpha too. Man he looked like a giant puppy. If I wasn’t already gone for that curly guy, I’d totally do him.”

Zayn turned his gaze and saw the curly-haired guy Louis had mentioned, then noticed the arrow tattoo on his forehead. “This guy is an airbender?” Zayn wondered in astonishment. “Why does he have hair?”

Louis rolled his eyes at him. “Why can’t he have hair? Not all Air Nomads people are _zen_. And look at him! Fuck! His hands are so big. I bet he can-”

Zayn tuned him out at that. He averted his gaze and felt all air in his lungs were knocked out of him.

“Liam?” He whispered, his voice so small that not even Louis heard him. He found himself unable to look away. He _couldn’t_ look away. _Liam is still alive? Why didn’t he return then?_ Zayn fixed his eyes on Liam as if he clutched at the lifestraw. He kept his eyes wide open for fear that Liam would be gone in a single blink of eye. He didn’t hear the ring announcer rang the bell to start the match, the loud cheers were just a buzzing noise in the background for him. All he could see, hear, _feel_ is the presence of _Liam._ _God. What is he doing to me?_ He felt the longing grew in the pit of his stomach. He stood up abruptly gripping the railing so tightly that his knuckles were white. He gasped as he saw rock discs aiming Liam’s way and prayed Liam wouldn’t get hurt. _He didn’t._ Zayn looked at how Liam dodged the rock discs flying in the air, how he controlled his flame to cover for his teammates, how he bent his fire and gained them more territory. Another outburst of cheers hit the air from the spectators around the ring. Liam’s team won. Zayn couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Louis jumped up and down yelling excitedly beside him. He dropped down onto his seat and suddenly felt worn out. He quickly took a deep breath and willed his beating heart to calm down.

“What’s wrong?” Louis’s voice rang beside him. “You look pale all of a sudden.”

“Nothing. Just the vibe is getting to me. Can we leave?” Zayn said pressing his temples.

“But you promised the owner to present the trophy.”

_Fuck_. Zayn totally forgot about that. How could he handle facing Liam if he couldn’t even control his body just from watching him from afar? He swallowed and closed his eyes. “I really want to leave now.”

“Why? What happened?” Louis asked, worry glittering in his blue eyes. “Are you not feeling well?”

Zayn sighed. “No, I’m fine. Got a bit of a headache. Should be gone in a few.”

Louis still looked at him suspiciously but let the matter slip.

***

“We won!” Harry said happily.

“Well, we didn’t exactly _win_ win, but you should look at their faces!” Niall exclaimed triumphantly. “Especially Tahno’s. He looked like he just got bitten by a bunch of leeches!”

“Alright, lads.” Liam couldn’t hold back the smile growing on his fac either. “We still have to prepare for the next match. If things went well, we only have to win one more match before we win the tournament!”

“Easy, Payno.” Niall said. “We gonna beat the shit out of those losers!”

“Okay. Time’s up. Let’s get back there and show them who’s boss!” Harry shouted. They stood in a circle and put their hands together.

“1, 2, 3. Go!”

***

“Round Two!” The ring announcer said loudly and rang the bell.

Liam firebent, only for it to be blocked by the bulky firebender, Shaozu, on the other side. Ming, Wolfbats' earthbender, bent several rock discs towards Liam making him fall back. Tahno immediately created a whip of water catching Liam’s ankle and brought him to the ground.

“Hey! What’s cheating! They can’t hold a continuous blast of an element against a fighter!” Harry yelled. “Why aren’t the refs do anything!”

“They must be paid off.” Niall gritted his teeth.

“If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, so should we.” Harry said angrily.

“No.” Liam stood up and melted the illegal ice Tahno threw his way. “We can’t. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square.”

Harry huffed and gave a hard punch to the air while Ming easily blocked. Harry tried to airbent himself forward but found his feet frozen by ice. Another illegal move yet still no call from the refs. Ming and Shaozu both surged forward and attacked Harry. Liam quickly came before him to block the fire and rock discs shooting their way. Not far from them, Niall was dealing with Tahno. He began to threw discs towards Tahno, who dodged and iced the ground, making Niall tripped over his feet. Tahno immediately bent balls of water with a little ice sneaked inside to get the upper hand. He turned his attention towards Harry and Liam who barely fought off their opponents due to the cheating. Tahno smirked and bent the water lash towards their head, which was also forbidden. They ducked out of the way just in time but Shaozu’s constant fire and Ming’s flying rocks hit them hard. With another blast of earth, fire and water combined, Harry and Liam flew out of the fighting ring. Niall shook off Ming’s attack and kicked some discs towards him. One of his disks bounced off the side ropes and hit Shaozu, knocking him against the fence. Immediately lashes of fire flying his way, Niall quickly bent the earth around to protect himself. Tahno looked irritated at him and iced his feet again. Niall lost balance and with one last wave of water, Niall was out of the ring too.

“Round two goes to the White Falls Wolfbats!” The ring announcer shouted through the crowds’ cheers.

***

“Oh come on, refs! There were so many funny businesses in that last play!” Louis shouted angrily.

“Someone obviously doesn’t want them to win.” Zayn said worriedly seeing Liam and that curly guy helped their earthbender to stand up. “Did they lose?”

“No. There’s still a Round Three.” Louis said looking anxious.

“You know, let’s this more interesting.” Tahno looked at them arrogantly and cocked his head. “I’ll give you a chance. A one on one duel. How’s that?”

“Errr.” The ring announcer looked at the refs and Mr. Butakha, the owner of the arena, seeing no objection from any of them. “Okay.” He shrugged.

A coin was flipped. It was caught by the referee’s hand and he opened his palm to see the result.

“The White Falls Wolfbats wins the coin toss. Which element do you choose?”

Tahno smiled smugly and stepped forward. “I'm taking this one.” He curled his finger towards Liam. “And you, big boy. It’s just you and me.”

“With pleasure.” Liam growled and stood in a fighting pose.

***

Round Three began.

Zayn fixed his eyes on Liam as he dodged a stream of water aiming just under his chin. Liam kicked his legs making rings and arcs of fire, Tahno looked a little shocked at that but quickly bent the water to put out the fire. He then shooting ice claws towards Liam who made a fire shield to block it. Tahno narrowed his eyes leaping forward with a large blast of water with ice inside and swung it towards Liam. Liam thrusted his palms outward making a blast of fire to counter it and crouched down spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from his feet. It caught Tahno off guard, he attempted to retaliate but his water lost form as Liam made another few punches of fire towards him. Liam smirked and kicked streams of fire hitting Tahno backwards. He collapsed out of the ring as the bell rang.

“The winner of this year’s Pro-bending Championship Tournament is Flaming Broccoli!”

“YES!” Louis shouted loudly throwing his hands in the air. Zayn let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he held. He saw Tahno angrily shook off his teammates’ helping hands, nostrils flaring. Zayn sneered and turned to look at Liam’s teammates rushing towards him and had a group hug so tight that it looked hurt.

“Prince Zayn, Prince Louis. Mr. Butakha asked for your presence.” A maid came in and bowed to them.

“Oh, right.” Louis said and patted his head. “The presentation. Let’s go. Can’t wait to see that curly guy.” He grabbed Zayn’s sleeve and dragged him out of the box despite Zayn’s verbal protest.

***

Flaming Broccoli stood proud in the center of the ring. They look at the enraged Wolfbats on the corner defiantly. Harry even made a face at an infuriated Tahno and winked at him. Liam smiled and turned his attention back to Mr. Butakha. He had congratulated them on their victory and said something about a presentation.

“Look that cute-as-a-button guy!” Harry sighed happily.

“Did you mean he’s small?” Niall laughed out loud.

“No! Well, yes!” Harry exclaimed and nudged Liam. “Look at him! He’s so cute! And that ass! I’d totally do him!”

Niall rolled his eyes as he murmured an “alpha” and shook his head helplessly. Liam chuckled at Harry’s behavior and turned to look at the two omegas walking towards them. Well, technically, is the feathery hair guy dragging the other one to them. _Emmm._ Liam thought to himself as he moved his gaze down the short one’s backside. _To be fair, Harry’s right._ When he turned his gaze back up, it felt like time itself had stopped. He was met with Zayn’s hazel eyes. The eyes he could lost himself in all day. _Fuck, he looked exactly the same, if not more beautiful. How is it even fair?_ He watched Zayn bit his bottom lips with an angry expression on his perfect face and huffed unbelievably. _Wait. Shit. Did Zayn saw Liam just check his friend out? No. NO. NOOO._ He tried so hard to meet Zayn’s eyes again but Zayn pouted his lips out and turned his head not looking at him.

They came to a halt beside Mr. Butakha. Zayn was hugging a trophy and still refused to look at him. Liam sighed and turned to look at Zayn’s friend only to find him and Harry were eye-fucking each other. Liam mentally palmed his face.

“Now, Prince Zayn will award the trophy to tonight’s winners: Flaming Broccoli!”

Zayn stepped forward shyly and held the trophy forward. Liam grabbed Zayn’s thin arms and brought him to his chest with the trophy between them. Zayn let out a surprised yelp and tried to break free but Liam only held him tighter. He buried his nose in Zayn’s soft raven hair and inhaled deeply. Fuck how he missed that smell. Zayn closed his eyes and went pliant against him. Liam held him close and decided to let himself have this moment despite everything’s going on around him. He saw Zayn’s friend hugged Harry and Niall and then looked at him weirdly. He reluctantly let go of Zayn making him small whine for losing the physical contact. Liam brought a hand to Zayn’s cheek as Zayn’s face went pink and tilted his head up to look him in the eye. Zayn met his intense gaze for a second before he quickly averted his gaze and pushed the trophy towards Liam. Liam sighed, caressing Zayn’s cheek just a little and took the trophy from his delicate hands. He may or may not have brushed his fingers against Zayn’s when doing so.

Zayn felt like he got burnt. He abruptly turned around and fled out of the ring.

“Zayn?” He heard Louis’s confused shouting but ignored it and rushed outside the room.

***

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._ How could Liam just act on his instinct and hugged Zayn like that? He had no right. Not after… He let out a frustrated sigh. Zayn probably already hated him, and now… He couldn’t even imagine what was going on inside Zayn’s mind space.

“Oi.” That short feathery hair guy looked at him with barely contained hostility. “I don’t know what was going on, but if you _dare_ hurt my Zaynie, you have another problem coming.” He bared his teeth menacingly.

Niall nudged him. “Go after Him.” Liam looked at him blankly. “Go!” He pushed Liam towards where Zayn was going. Something in Liam’s head suddenly snapped and he ran after the love of his life.

***

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._ Zayn was so angry at himself. How could he let Liam have such power over him? A simple touch Zayn was a puddle. He swore Liam had heard his whine when Liam suddenly let go of him. He couldn’t allow himself to be exposed to Liam like that. Not again. Zayn choked back a whimper as he rushed over to a corner and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Fuck._ He could still feel the way Liam’s big warm hands on his arms. He felt like melting when Liam squeezed him and brought him close to his chest. How warm and complete he had felt, how Liam’s arms had felt like home. But they were not his home. Not for a long time. He felt like crying, but he promised himself he wouldn’t cry anymore. Not after Liam left. He thought Liam was _dead_ , that was why he never returned, but he just stood there, laughing with his friends and fighting his little games. So what was Zayn meant to him? _Nothing_? He thought they’ve been in love with each other for so long, that they were _meant_ for each other, that in the end he would always find home in Liam’s arms ever after, that no matter what they would get their happy ending together and always. But-

Zayn was sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn’t believe the harsh reality shoving at his face. Liam didn’t want him. Liam didn’t even try to get back to him. Liam never even said goodbye. He knew he was shaking but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He slowly dropped down to the ground and shrunk into a ball crying hysterically. He hiccupped and found himself unable to breathe air into his lungs.

Strong arms circled around him as Liam brought Zayn’s trembling body to his lap. “Zayn, baby. Take a breath. You are hyperventilating.” Liam rubbed up and down his spine and let out his alpha scent to calm him. The familiar scent of cinnamon surrounded them as Zayn shakily took a few breaths before his body slowly went limb in Liam’s arms.

Liam kissed his forehead and hugged Zayn securely. “Good omega. Take a few more breaths for me.” Liam encouraged and Zayn breathed a few more times until his breathing was finally normal again.

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked quietly after a moment.

Zayn whined and buried his face deeper into Liam’s neck. Liam wordlessly held him like that and let Zayn have his moment.

“Why did you leave?” Zayn said in a cracked voice and looked up. Liam bit his lips but otherwise didn’t say anything. Zayn felt like crying again. He turned to properly straddle Liam and asked in a shaky voice. “Why didn’t you return?” Liam lowered his head and still remained silent.

“Fuck you, Payne.” Zayn bit back a sob and stood up abruptly.

“Zayn-” Liam quickly stood up as well.

A harsh slap hit Liam’s face making his head spin.

“I thought you were _dead_!” Zayn shouted. “Do you have any idea how worried I am? But I guess you don’t care.”

“Of course I care!”

“No, you don’t. Or else we wouldn’t have met like this.” Zayn sniffed and furiously brushed his fallen tears away. _Why did they have to keep falling?_ Zayn thought bitterly.

“Zayn-”

“Fuck you!” Zayn spitted turning around and left. He thought there was no way he could feel more heartbroken, as his heart had been shattered to a million pieces already. But there was. It happened when Liam didn’t even bother to chase after him. _Again_.

* * *

“I want to go to the Republic City.” Zayn said in a small voice.

“Fucking finally!” Louis sat up straight abruptly from where they were lying side by side on Zayn’s bed. Louis was talking nonstop yet Zayn’s thoughts were elsewhere and only hummed occasionally.

“Finally what?” Zayn said confusedly, sat up as well.

“You’ve been broody ever since you returned from there. Don’t think I haven’t notice. There was definitely something going on between you and that Liam guy though.” Louis raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not broody.” Zayn pouted.

“Yes, you are. You always have been. And now it’s getting out of hand.” Louis deadpanned.

“I’m not.” Zayn grabbed his pillow and threw it to Louis who dodged it.

“But you didn’t deny there was something going on between you two!” Louis shrieked jumping out of bed.

“LOUIS!” Zayn shouted undignifiedly. “There is NOT!”

***

“So,” Louis looked at the small shabby house in front of them unimpressed. “This is where they live. Humm. Can’t they spend some of their prize money on a better house?”

“Louis. I don’t think it is a good idea of coming here anymore.” Zayn looked like he was one second away from fainting.

“Oh, no. you are not going to chicken out now.” Louis grabbed his arm tightly and knocked on the door.

“Anyone home?” Louis shouted.

A few moments later the door opened and the curly head airbender appeared at the doorframe. He looked at them curiously before his eyes settled on Louis and a big smile grew on his face.

“Hi!” He said cheekily. “You are Prince Zayn and Louis!”

“Yes, we are, curly.” Louis said flirtatiously. “Aren’t you going to invite us in?”

“Right!” The guy patted himself on the head. “How rude of me. Please come in.” He said and held the door wide open for them.

“How does it look?” He asked with big green eyes.

“Well, it looked… cozy.” Louis said attempting a smile, though it looked more like with a grimace.

“Thank you!” Apparently that guy didn’t notice Louis’s sarcasm.

He led them into the living room. Sitting on an old sofa was their earthbender. He looked up and seemed a bit shocked to see Louis and Zayn before quickly stood up and greeted them.

“Hey, ’m Niall.” He said with a thick Earth Kingdom accent and looked at them carefully. “You must be Prince Zayn and Louis.”

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Harry, by the way.” The curly guy said.

“ _Harry_.” Louis repeated and winked at Harry. “It’s nice to meet you.” Harry blushed and widened his eyes in a comical way.

“Errr.” Zayn interrupted Louis’s flirting session and thought if he didn’t ask then there was no way he was going to say it. “Where’s Liam?”

All three of them turned their heads toward him and Zayn could feel his cheeks burn under their gaze.

“Oh, err.” Niall said awkwardly. “He had a shift in the pub last night, so he was still sleeping. Maybe you can wait-”

“Where is his room?” Zayn bit his bottom lip nervously.

“Err.” Niall blinked. “Down the hallway. Last one on the left.”

“Thank you.” With that, Zayn turned and headed straight for Liam’s room.

***

Zayn opened Liam’s bedroom door and locked it behind him. He walked quietly to Liam’s bed not wanting to wake Liam. Now that Liam was just a foot away, he didn’t know what to say or do. He just stood there awkwardly and watched Liam snort softly. Gee, that was creepy. But he couldn’t help it. Everything about Liam intrigued him in, ever when they were little. And now that Zayn could have a good look of Liam, he suddenly realized Liam’s arms were so much thicker than before. He had grown his hair out too. He looked so soft with the disheveled hair sat messily on his head. Zayn couldn’t help the small laugh he let out when he heard Liam grumbled something in his sleep. Later he would blame his lack of control around Liam on his up-coming heat, but right now, he couldn’t really help it when he walked closer to Liam and got into bed beside Liam.

“Zayn?” Liam grumbled in his sleep.

Zayn let out a giggle at that which immediately turned into a yelp as Liam turned in the bed and lay on top of Zayn with his arms securely on Zayn’s waist.

“You are heavy, Li. Get off.” Zayn whined but Liam was fast asleep.

***

Zayn woke up feeling something poking at his ass. He pushed his ass back automatically and felt it twitched behind him. Zayn suddenly felt wide awake. He tentatively pushed his ass back and realized Liam still didn’t wake up, he shamelessly began to rock back against it, smirking.

***

Why did Liam still dream of Zayn even after two months of their encounter? And the dreams always somehow ended up in Liam fucking Zayn into the mattress. Fuck. This time was no different. Liam bit his lips to stop himself from grumbling out loud. He grinded forward and sighed at the amazing feeling. Fuck. It felt _so_ real this time. He could even smell Zayn’s sweet scent and make out the crinkle of Zayn’s ass-

Liam adjusted himself and hugged the warm body impossibly closer who grinded back eagerly. Wait. What?

Liam opened his eyes and saw a bunch of dark hair. Liam felt his brain short circuited and his heart skipped a beat.

“Zayn?” Liam asked unbelievingly, rubbing his eyes.

The body in his arms suddenly went rigid. Silence. Before the omega in his arms shrieked loudly and jumped out of Liam’s comforter and tripped on it before fell on Liam’s bed with a huff. He turned around and was indeed Zayn. Zayn blushed furiously and bit on his bottom lips hard. He dropped his head with his hands in his lap in such a submissive manner. Liam chuckled at that, like the one who shamelessly rubbed back at him a moment ago wasn’t him.

Liam moved to Zayn carefully. He reached one hand out to touch Zayn and let out a sigh of relief when Zayn didn’t shrink away. _Thank Lord_. He then tentatively brought Zayn onto his lap and hugged him close. Zayn went with him easily without a fight and his ass accidentally rubbed against Liam’s groin. _Oh_. It suddenly was not such a good idea anymore. Liam adjusted himself a bit.

“This is so embarrassing.” Zayn said in a small voice and buried his face in Liam’s neck.

Liam laughed. “It’s not like you’ve never done that before.”

“Shup up!” Zayn shrieked. “Don’t make things more embarrassing for me. We were both conscious back then.”

“This was half my fault too. I’m grinding on you as well.”

“Liiiam.” Zayn whined. “Just drop the subject. I’m supposed to be mad at you, you idiot.”

And that, well, Zayn was right. He should be. Liam didn’t know why Zayn came all the way here and _hopefully_ gave him another chance, but he was not sure if he deserved that. He had hurt Zayn’s feelings not once, but twice already, while he still couldn’t get his shit together.

“Zayn, I-”

“Are you going to tell me to leave now?” Zayn looked up through his thick lashes.

“What? No!” Liam said quickly feeling drown as Zayn slowly blinked his memorizing hazel eyes at him. He was so royally fucked. “I just… I don’t know what to say other than I’m sorry, Zayn. I’m _so_ sorry. Sorry can’t even express how I am feeling right now. I know that it won’t change what I did, and I am in no place to ask you for your forgiveness. You have all the rights in the world to dump me and told me to fuck off and never show my ugly face in front of you ever again. I will leave you alone if you just say the word.” Liam looked up worriedly biting his full bottom lip, afraid Zayn would actually say those things to him. He didn’t. _Thank all gods above_. “But I still have a glimmer of hope and now I’m begging for your forgiveness. Though I have to be honest, I’m not sorry about what I did. If time went back, I’d still left the army. I saw people die every day and couldn’t do anything to stop it. I couldn’t stand that. I just couldn’t, so I ran away. I _know_ I’m a coward. I fucking know it. But-”

“Then why didn’t you return after the war then?” Zayn asked in a shaky voice.

Liam remained silent.

“Oh, now you are not saying anything again!” Zayn huffed and trying to get up. Liam held his waist tightly not letting him go.

“Zayn!” Liam panicked. “I just can’t face you after all that.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Liam!” Zayn shouted at him. “It’s not working anymore!”

Zayn struggled to break free but Liam turned and flipped him onto the bed crawling on top of him.

“Liam Fucking Payne!” Zayn yelled. “Get the fuck off me!”

Liam only pinned his wrists on either side of his head. “Zayn-”

“Are you forcing me now, too?”

“No!” Liam was horrified and immediately sat up letting go of Zayn’s wrists. “I’d never do that!”

Zayn rubbed his wrists and sat up as well. He blinked back the eyes threatening to fall off and said in a broken voice. “What were you doing then? How did you turn into this? I feel like I don’t know you anymore, Liam.”

Liam felt his heart shattered as Zayn began to sob. Liam held out his hand but this time Zayn did shrink away. Liam drew his hand back dejectedly feeling his heart was broken in a million pieces. He slowly got up from his bed and decided to give Zayn some space.

“I’ll be right outside.” He said in a low voice. “If you need anything, I mean _anything_ , just call my name. I’ll get them for you.”

The last thing he heard before he closed the door was Zayn’s heartbroken cry.

***

Zayn cried and cried, until his voice gave out and tears dried up. He couldn’t believe it. Liam had always been running away from his problems, he fucking knew it. But it hurt. It hurt so much. _Love_ hurts so much. Zayn sniffed. He needed to think about it. Now it was not the time. His heat too close and his heart aching for Liam to touch him, he needed to leave and maybe come for another time. If Liam stopped being an absolute idiot and a piece of ass that is. He shakily got up from bed and walked to the door.

***

Liam angrily smashed his fist on the wall making fire sparks fly off in all directions. He was so disappointed and angry with himself. He sighed and hit his head on the wall taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“Hey.” Liam looked up and saw Harry walking towards him.

“Harry? Thought you were with that Water Tribal Prince.”

“Well, I was.” Harry said in his deep slow voice. “But you are my best friend, and it looks like you need me here.” Harry walked over and leaned against the wall with Liam.

“I fucked up.” Liam said sadly. “Big time.”

“Kinda figured.” Harry looked at a disheartened Liam and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. “Do you love him?”

“If what I am feeling about him isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”

“And him?”

Liam went silent for a moment. “I think he did. Now I’m not so sure.”

“He does love you, Li.” Harry said gently. “The way he looks at you says it all. Let alone the fact he came all the way here after two months just to see you again. Clearly he couldn’t get you out of his mind.” Harry shrugged. “I don’t know what exactly is going on between you two, but you have always been a giver, Liam. And from what I saw, Zayn was a taker. Maybe he was just used to you accommodate yourself to him, and this time you are putting yourself before him, so his omega couldn’t warp his head around it.”

“You don’t know Zayn. You don’t get to call him a taker.” Liam said in a hoarse voice.

“Wow, I didn’t mean to offend him, you don’t have to act like this.” Harry looked at Liam with his big eyes.

“Sorry, I’m overacting.” Liam sighed.

“It’s alright, Liam. I get it.” Harry said reassuringly. “Anyway, if that isn’t the case, then it could very well be a misunderstanding. You guys love each other, surely you can make it work eventually.”

“It isn’t that easy. Love can’t guarantee anything. You haven’t experienced that so you can say it like that is the easiest way out. Life would still go on regardless of your love.”

“If you really love each other, what can possibly take you apart? You can overcome anything as long as you have each other.”

“There was so much standing in our way.”

“Then fight it!” Harry said wildly. “You are a fighter, Liam! You are not the one to back down whenever there’s a fight! That’s why you are our captain, Li.”

“It’s not the same.”

“It is!” Harry said with heat. “I now know whose the problem is. You aren’t willing to fight for the two of you! I expect more of you! Your fire has been dingier, Liam. In case you haven’t notice when you get your knickers in a twist!”

Liam was about to say something to defend himself as the door beside them opened. Zayn walked out and looked at them confusedly.

“Where are you going?” Liam asked in an urgent tone.

“Home.”

“What?! No!” Liam shouted. “Why?”

“What’s all the fuss about?” Louis’ drawling voice asked as he appeared with Niall.

“Louis, let’s go.” Zayn ignored Liam’s anxious expression.

“What? Why? Are you mad at me-” Liam grabbed Zayn’s wrists in worry.

“Let go, Liam.” Zayn said sternly turning his head slightly upwards in a defiant way. “And no. It’s not about you. Not everything revolves around _you_ , Liam. My heat will arrive soon, so I need to get back to my alpha.”

Pin drop silence.

“Errr, Zee.” Louis said unsurely. “You took your suppressants at this time of month every time. It’s not too late. Actually, it should be right on time.”

No one paid him any attention.

“Your alpha?” Liam blinked at Zayn unbelievingly not sure if he had heard it right, and Zayn’s haughty aloofness wasn’t helping any. He gritted his teeth feeling his temper rising. “Please tell me you are not engaged to my brother still.”

“I am actually.” Zayn said to Liam calmly.

“For the love of the Moon Spirit!” Louis shouted. “I knew you looked familiar! You are Owen’s little brother!”

Though again, he was ignored by the rest.

“So, I’m going back to my alpha and ask him to take care of me. Please let me go.” Zayn said meeting Liam’s irritable glare.

A stream of smoke came out of Liam’s nostrils and Liam held Zayn’s wrists tighter. “Aww, Liam, let go! It hurts!” Zayn whined trying to break free from Liam’s iron fists.

“Hey, you are hurting Zaynie! You big dumbhead!” Louis yelled grabbing Liam’s arm.

Liam slowly let go of Zayn’s wrists as Louis walked over to hugged Zayn in his arms.

“You are just gonna let me go like that?” Zayn choked rubbing his red wrists.

“That’s what you want, is it?” Liam lowered his head and let out a cold chuckle.

“Fuck you, Payne.” Zayn spitted.

“You are going to say this every time you leave?” Liam said. “Or did you say that to my brother too? When you are begging him to fuck you?”

A harsh slap hit Liam’s face. Liam touched his cheek as the stabbing pain slowly got to him.

“You are really a piece of work, Liam James Payne.” With that, Zayn rushed out with Louis trailing behind him yelling at him to slow down.

“You are an ass, Liam.” Niall said, devoid of any feeling.

“You don’t say those things to people you love, Liam. Maybe you don’t love him as much as you claim you do.” Harry said, clearly disappointed in Liam’s action.

Liam sighed and closed his eyes.

“Go after him. If you miss this chance, I doubt he would spare you another.” Harry said to him in his deep voice.

Liam swallowed and suddenly turned around chasing after Zayn.

***

Zayn couldn’t stop his tears as they kept falling down his cheeks. Louis was beside him saying something like “not worth it” and stuff. Zayn ignored him and kept on walking.

“Zayn!” He turned and saw Liam running towards him. He bit his lips and walking faster. His efforts were of no avail as soon strong arms circled around his waist and brought him back to a hard chest. Zayn felt his knees immediately gave under him at the simple contact. Liam turned him around and smashed their lips together. He heard Louis shouting “He doesn’t want you to touch him! Get your dirty hands off him!” Oh, how he loved Louis, but he really needed to shut his mouth sometime. Zayn immediately kissed back and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck clinging to him tightly. Zayn let out a whimper as Liam suddenly hoisted him up and pinned him to the wall. Zayn whined and eagerly wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist.

“Fuck, babe.” Liam said between their heated make out session. “You are killing me.”

“Liam.” Zayn breathed out. “Oh, Kemurikage! Please.”

“Oh, please. Not here, you two! There are people and _children_ here!” Louis exclaimed. “You don’t want people see Zayn like this, do you?” Louis addressed Liam instead.

Liam looked at him with clouded eyes and came back to his senses. “Fuck.” He cursed and put Zayn down who whined at the lack of contact.

“Let’s get inside, yeah?” Liam asked, arousal clear in his dark eyes.

“Yeah.” Zayn panted making grabby hands for Liam. “Yeah. Just, please.”

Liam hoisted him up again and carried him back to their house and into his room leaving Louis, Harry and Niall stunned behind them.

***

Zayn let out a yelp as his back touched the hard mattress. Liam wasted no time climbing on top of him and leaned in attacking Zayn’s sinful lips. Zayn melted into the lavishing kiss and kissed back furiously like his life depended on it. Liam then began to kissed down his neck, Zayn sighed and tilted his head giving Liam better access.

“Zayn?” Liam mumbled as he kept licking and biting Zayn’s soft skin.

“Yeah?” Zayn panted out.

“We need to talk.” Liam said, finally withdraw from Zayn’s neck and brought his hand up to caress the fresh hickey forming there.

“Now? Can’t we-” Zayn said blinking his heavily hooded eyes.

“ _Now_.” Liam leaned down for another kiss. “We really need to solve whatever it is that between us before we go on any further.”

Zayn pouted but knowing Liam was right about this, he sat up with Liam’s hand on the small of his back and leaned his head on Liam’s shoulder who immediately wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist securely.

“Where do you want to start then?” Zayn asked closing his eyes.

“Maybe start from telling you how much more beautiful you’ve become since last time I saw you? You are unreal.” Liam said with a kiss to Zayn’s forehead.

“Shup up.” Zayn hit Liam’s chest weakly, though he couldn’t stop the way his heart fluttered at his alpha’s compliment. “You are the one who wants to have a talk, so don’t try to change the subject.”

“I’m not.” Liam pouted. “Just want to light up the mood a bit.”

“Well, how about you start from telling me why you’ve never returned after the war?” Zayn looked up meeting Liam’s eyes.

Liam sighed. “I already told you how much of a coward I am that I couldn’t see people suffering.”

“I know.” Zayn said. “I’m not asking why did you leave the army, Liam. I kinda knew what you thought of this war after I returned from Kyoshi Island. I’m not gonna hold that against you. Right now, I’m more interested in why you’ve never returned after the war had stopped.”

“I’m a deserter, Zayn.” Liam said heavily. “I don’t think-”

“All have pardoned when the war ceased. You should have known that. Even Earth Kingdom released all the Fire Nation soldiers they’ve captured.”

“Yeah, I know. But-”

“But what?” Zayn pressed on.

Liam sighed. “What do you want me to say, Zayn? I’m not a criminal so to speak, I’m spared from imprisonment, but I am a deserter nonetheless. If I go back, everyone would look at me differently. And my father, _your_ father, would never-”

“Are we doing this again?” Zayn turned to straddle Liam properly. “Do I need to remind you again that I don’t care what they think. You don’t have to worry about everything, especially how they will think of you.”

“But they were our fathers-”

“Screw them. You disappoint no one, Liam. Well, _I’_ m a little disappointed to be honest.”

“A little is an understatement.” Liam murmured under his breath.

“But my point still stands.” Zayn ignored him flipping his hair back. “You don’t have to be so insecure all the time. You are wonderful. A small slip up will do no harm. Besides, didn’t my papa choose you as my Royal Friend all those years ago. He adores you.” Zayn cupped his cheeks in his small hands.

“Why did my confession turned out to be you comforting me?” Liam let out a low chuckle.

“Because I am brilliant and compassionate.” Zayn said shamelessly. “You are lucky to have me.”

“Not yet.” Liam grimaced. “Aren’t you engaged to my brother still?”

“Then prove to him whom I belong to.” Zayn challenged sitting up straight. “Go home, and prove it while we are at it.” Zayn circled his thin arms around Liam neck and patted his long thick eyelashes at him. Liam gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed. He suddenly flipped them over and pinned Zayn to the bed.

“You’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time, haven’t you?” Liam bit on Zayn’s earlobe.

“An omega can be horny when his alpha hasn’t been around for soooo long.” Zayn drawled out blinking his big hazel eyes at Liam innocently.

“His alpha?” Liam brought a hand to the back of Zayn’s neck and nipped the tender flesh there.

“ _My_ alpha.” Zayn giggled as he felt Liam’s beard tickling his neck. “I’ve never let anyone touched me the way you did.”

“Yeah?” Liam looked up with dark eyes as Zayn bit his bottom lip shyly and nodded. “Not even yourself?”

“Well…Maybe once or twice.”

“Once or twice?” Liam opened the top button of Zayn’s tunic and licked between his collarbones.

“May… God, Liam.” Zayn’s breathed unevenly. “Maybe a few more times. When I was thinking of _you_. My alpha is so strong and sexy, I just can’t help it.”

Liam gazed up into Zayn’s eyes, raising his bushy eyebrows. Zayn quickly added. “I promise no one even dare look at me in another way, not that I wouldn’t enjoy it.”

Liam grabbed Zayn’s ass and squeezed it. “You are a little tease.”

“Though that credit should mostly go to Owen. Since he had been acting like a guard dog whenever he was around.” Zayn tilted his head before glancing at Liam’s expression, pleased as he saw the smirk was no longer sitting on Liam’s mouth.

“You think you are so smart, aren’t you?” Liam leaned down surrounding with an aura screaming danger. Zayn visibly gulped. “Well, then my prince, what do you want me to do with that piece of information?”

Zayn opened his legs wider to fit in Liam properly before wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist bringing him in.

“I don’t know, maybe give it to me hard that I’ll feel for days and keep on fucking me until I’m too ruined for anybody else.” Zayn faked a dreamy sigh.

“Your wish is my command, then, Prince Zayn.”

***

“Liam?” Zayn called.

“Yeah, babe?” Liam said in a hoarse voice.

Zayn turned wincing a little as he lay on top of Liam. Liam brought his hand up and rested it on the small of Zayn’s back rubbing circles into Zayn’s soft skin.

“Mama and Papa are holding a ball. All Fire Nation nobility will attend. Even some upper-class people from other nations too. Louis is invited as well. You can bring your friends to go with if you want.”

“So, you want me to go to the ball with you?” Liam asked.

“Well, if we attend the ball together in front of all four nations’ important people, papa and mama are gonna accept us one way or another.” Zayn shrugged.

“I don’t want like… _force_ your parents to accept me.” Liam said, a bit sad.

“You are forcing no one, babe.” Zayn laughed. “You can’t force my parents to do anything.”

“I know. I just mean-”

“Alright, babe. Relax. It’s just a backup plan in case mama and papa are being stubborn and hard on us.”

“People must have known you are engaged.” Liam said worriedly.

“Babyyy.” Zayn whine. “They know I’m engaged to a _Payne_ at best. Stop worrying.”

“If you say so.” Liam was still not convinced.

Zayn cupped Liam’s cheeks. “When we arrive at the ball, we are going to outshine everybody.”

Liam let out a snort and quickly turned it into a sneeze just in time. “That’s what you care about right now? Anyone will be pale compared to you, babe.”

“Really?” Zayn asked, faking a surprised tone.

“When you walk into the room, everyone turns invisible.” Liam said gently, combing Zayn’s raven hair. “At least to me.”

Zayn couldn’t keep his smile at bay.

***

_The Fire Nation Royal Navy’s Ship_

“Liam.” Zayn rushed in the cabin he and Liam shared and jumped onto the bed. Liam was reading some scroll on the bed. He looked up at Zayn as Zayn held out his hand to Liam. Liam looked down and saw two pills sitting on Zayn’s open palm. He put the scroll away and cocked an eyebrow at Zayn.

“What are they?”

Zayn bit his lips and lowered his hands a bit before holding them just under Liam’s nose. “They are my suppressants.”

Liam reached out and held Zayn’s wrists. “Okay.” He decided to wait a bit and see what Zayn wanted.

“I was wondering if you want me to take them.” Zayn said turning his head not meeting Liam’s eyes. “Personally, I don’t really want to, since, well, _you_ are here. But, if you-”

“Babe. You don’t need my permission to take your pills. This is your body after all.” Liam said wrapping his arms around Zayn. “Frankly speaking, it will be my honor that you trust me enough to ask me to take care of you during your heat. Besides, not that we haven’t been there before, aye?”

“But it was so long ago. Things might have changed.” Though Zayn’s heart warmed at Liam’s words.

“No this. Never this.” Liam kissed between Zayn’s eyes tenderly. “I’ll always take care of you as long as you wanted me to.”

Zayn smiled so big that his face hurt.

“Then we are in for a long night.”

Liam laughed and flipped Zayn flat on the bed. “Gladly.”

* * *

“Do we really have to sneak inside?” Liam asked in a low voice.

“Shut up and get in!” Zayn whisper-shouted.

“Why Harry and Niall can walk through the royal gate in the open air?”

“Because they are with Louis!”

“But that makes no sense.” Liam said slipping past a few guards with Zayn. “This is your family palace, not his.”

“You are my _surprise_ , Liam.” Zayn exclaimed. “How can I let anyone see you before the ball?”

“So I basically have to play invisible until the ball starts.”

“It’s just until tomorrow evening.” Zayn huffed. “Don’t make it sound like I’m locking you up for days.”

“You are.” Liam mumbled under his breath.

Liam bumped into Zayn as he suddenly came to a stop and pulled Liam behind him, which, was a total failure as Liam was so much bigger than his slim body.

“Maya.” Zayn said in an even voice.

“Prince Zayn.” Maya addressed Zayn with a bow. “I was told you weren’t supposed to arrive until later today.”

“Well, the ship’s early. I need to go to my room and have a rest, the trip has taken a stroll on me.” Zayn said and walking past Maya pulling Liam with him.

“Prince Zayn?” Maya asked tentatively.

“Yes?” Zayn turned around impatiently.

“I think bringing another alpha to your chamber will damage your reputation, especially since you are engaged.” Maya looked over at Liam who waved at him awkwardly. “People will talk.”

“They won’t if you just keep your mouth shut.” Zayn said coldly. “And you don’t have to worry about _my_ reputation.”

With that, Zayn dragged Liam out of there and into his chamber.

“She’s so annoying.” Zayn huffed kicking the door shut.

“She’s right, you know. You do have a reputation to hold.”

“Why are you defending her, Liam?” Zayn said angrily.

“What? No! I’m not defending-”

“Yes, you are.” Zayn said accusingly. “And don’t think I didn’t notice your little interaction.”

“I just waved at her!” Liam said unbelievingly. “We’ve known each other since we are young, haven’t we?”

“You like her, don’t you?” Zayn huffed.

“No! why would you say that!”

“Fucking alphas. Can’t focus on one omega at a time. Gonna popped a knot whenever an omega so as to pat their pretty eyelashes at you.”

“Zayn? You are being ridiculous. I-”

“Now I am the ridiculous one-”

The door to Zayn’s chamber opened. In came Maya.

“Do you need anything, my prince?”

“No.” Zayn said harshly. “Wait. There is indeed. Get Liam here some nice fitting clothes so he can attend tomorrow’s ball with me.”

“With you, my prince?”

“Yes, _me_.” Zayn sounded. “Now get him those clothes.”

***

“General Owen has been asking of you, Prince Zayn.” Maya said as Zayn combed his hair down. He decided to just let them fall naturally onto his shoulder. It would make him look softer and bring out his definite features. Studying his face in the mirror, Zayn was pleased to see the sharpness of his high cheekbones contrasting his soft raven hair.

“Just tell him he would see me at the ball.” Zayn said nonchalantly.

“General Owen insisted to accompany you and present at the ball together.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Tell him to go fuck himself.”

The door to the bathroom opened slowly. Zayn looked up and smiled as Liam came into view. Zayn checked him out shamelessly. Red was definitely Liam’s colour. He wore his hair into a high quaff today. Zayn couldn’t help but laugh as he saw his bushy eyebrows and cute button nose. Gee, his strong jawline, broad shoulders, the way his biceps bulged as he walked, the narrow of his waist, the thick of his thighs. Zayn gulped as he felt himself began to get wet. Post-heat hormones, he was going to blame his lack of control on them.

“You looked good.” Zayn waved Maya away and stood up walking towards Liam. “Stunning, actually.”

Liam’s strong arms found its way around Zayn’s waist bringing him close. “You are the one to talk.” Liam took in Zayn’s whole look. He was wearing a royal scarlet gown with matching jewels, a few rings sitting on Zayn’s slim fingers. He leaned down and left a chaste kiss on the corner of Zayn’s mouth. “Smell good too.”

“Shut up.” Zayn hit Liam weakly and rested his cheek on Liam’s hard chest. “Can’t help it.”

Liam laughed and kissed Zayn’s forehead affectionately. “You’re ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Zayn looked up. “You?”

“Bit nervous, to be honest.”

“Don’t be.” Zayn said. “We are going to be the center of it all.”

“That’s what I am worrying about.”

“Get used to it.” Zayn shrugged. “I’m used to people’s worshipping anyway.”

Liam let out a loud snort.

***

“Where is Zayn and his human teddy bear?” Louis sipped his wine looking around. “They are late. I think I saw Owen at some point. Zayn’s not with him, so he’s definitely with your friend, Harold.”

“My name’s not Harold, Lou.” Harry pouted. “And I think Zayn wants to show up last minute so he can draw everyone’s attention.”

Louis huffed. “Sounds like him, that little bitch.”

“I think he can do that very well simply by walking in to the room.” Niall commented and took a drink.

“Why?” Louis smirked. “The Malik Charm gets to you as well?”

“Nah, just stating the fact. Anyone who doesn’t find Zayn attractive should check their eyes.”

“Unfortunately, he was smitten with a _Payne_ and engaged to another.” Louis sighed.

The gate to the ball opened they all turned their heads towards the source of the noise. The announcer’s voice rang high in the air.

“Prince Zayn and Master Liam Payne!”


	4. IV. Why do I always lose

“Prince Zayn and Master Liam Payne!”

The announcer’s voice hung high in the air. Everyone in the room turned their head towards them at the same time. Zayn could feel Liam’s stance went a bit rigid as he linked his arm with Liam’s. Zayn nudged Liam with his elbow and strode into the ball room wearing a confident smile with Liam by his side.

Everybody’s eyes were fixed on them as they slowly and elegantly walked deep into the room. Zayn looked around and locked eyes with Owen, who was holding a glass, knuckles white, face tight, looking like he was about to throw it to the nearest surface any second. Zayn held his flaring gaze and smirked at him before leading Liam straight towards him. They came to a stop just in front of Owen who glared at them venomously. Zayn threw a charming smile his way and faked an oversweet tone.

“Owen. Long time no see.” Zayn rested his hand on Liam’s chest as Liam wrapped his arm securely around Zayn’s petite waist.

“Prince Zayn. Liam. It's been a long time.” Owen said with a tight voice.

Liam nodded curtly at him, jaw clenched.

“I really don’t want to interrupt the touching moment of your brother reunion, but as the Crown Prince, I really _do_ need to be elsewhere and greet my guests.” Zayn said and turned to Liam patting his eyelashes. “Shall we go, alpha?”

Liam nodded curtly. They walked past a fuming Owen when suddenly Owen’s hand caught Zayn’s arm in a vice grip.

“Don’t test me, Zayn.” He growled in a deep voice. Liam growled back and caught Zayn’s arm as well. “You are playing a dangerous game.”

“Let go, Owen.” Liam glared.

“Normally I’d enjoy two fit good-looking alphas fighting for my attention, but you are disturbing my guests and about to make a scene.” Zayn curled his lips. “So if you don’t mind, I’d like to get going with my a-”

“What is going on here?” Louis walked over with Harry and Niall trailing closely behind him.

Owen reluctantly let go of Zayn’s arm as he saw Prince Louis from Northern Water Tribe eyeing him suspiciously. He addressed Louis curtly. “Prince Louis.”

“General Owen.” Louis said, glancing over Liam and Zayn briefly. “Why don’t you ask me for a dance?”

“My pleasure, Prince Louis.” Owen threw a deadly glare at Liam and Zayn before taking Louis’ outstretched hand and led him to the dance floor.

Harry watched longingly as Louis went with Owen. “I want to dance with Lou too.” He pouted.

“Alright, alright, Harry. You’ll get over it.” Niall comforted patting Harry’s arm. “Besides, you can ask him for a dance after they’ve done.”

“But it won’t be the same.” Harry said sadly.

Zayn turned and looked up at Liam expectantly who immediately threw him a beaming smile.

Niall snorted besides them. “Liam’s thick as a log, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Liam threw him a annoyed look before bowed to Zayn and asked.

“May I have the honor to dance with you, Prince Zayn?”

Zayn bit back his smile then cocked his head.

“Yes.” Zayn quipped and put his smaller hand in Liam’s large one. “You may.”

Liam smiled so big that his eyes crinkled at the corner and brought Zayn in by the waist. Zayn gulped as he pressed to Liam chest to chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck as Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s tiny waist.

“Hello, handsome.” Zayn smiled, patting his long thick eyelashes at Liam.

Liam laughed and brought a hand up to pushed a loosen strand of his dark raven hair behind his ear. “Hey, beautiful.”

Liam led him into the dance floor and they slowly began to dance in circles as people made way for them wherever they went.

“People are staring.” Liam said, looking around nervously.

“Let them.” Zayn said cupping Liam’s chubby cheeks. “Just focus on me. It’s only you and me right now.”

Liam smiled down at Zayn. He didn’t know when they stopped dancing. Everything about Zayn was so addictive. His soft raven hair, the most beautiful hazel eyes in the entire world, the high cheekbones, those pink sinful kissable lips. This close, he could even see the freckle in Zayn’s hazel eyes. He couldn’t turn his gaze away.

“You are so beautiful.” Liam breathed out.

“Kiss me.” Zayn said leaning forward.

Liam didn’t even think before his body reacted naturally and closed the last few inches between them.

They shared a passionate kiss in the center of the ball, under all five nation’s high-class people’s eyes, but Zayn didn’t give a fuck. If anything, he was damn pleased with himself.

It felt like time itself had stopped. Everything happened in slow motion. Their kiss was brief, yet it felt like hours as electricity ran through their body. It wasn’t the first time they kiss, but it felt like the first every time they did. Sometimes it was soft, like waking up with the sun shone warmly on his skin, like waves washing away the footprints on the sand; other times, like right now, it felt like he was hit by the lightning, only it didn’t hurt him, just intensified everything he felt. Zayn swore he could feel the _love_ in the air.

“Wanna go somewhere private?” Zayn said panting a little.

“I go where you go.” Liam mumbled leaning in for another kiss.

Zayn smiled and turned around quickly dragging Liam out of the ball room leaving everybody’s curious stare behind.

***

Zayn flopped down on the bed bringing Liam down on top of him with a huff. Liam laughed and got up on his knees. He looked down at Zayn sprawling on the bed, all plaint and spread out, and felt his cock twitched at the sight before him.

“Fuck.” Liam cursed and brought his hand down to palm himself. He opened his eyes and his pupils were dilated. “You should look at yourself. I _really_ need to ruin you right now and you wouldn’t be able to walk or sit still for days.”

“Don’t be all talk and no action, big boy.” Zayn leaned on his elbows retorting sassily and bit his bottom lip as anticipation built in his lower stomach.

Liam laughed out loud and pulled Zayn to his lap. Then he began to attack Zayn’s neck with his burning mouth. Zayn let out a whimper as Liam kissed down his neck and started biting on the most sensitive spot on the tender flesh. The smell of arousal hung high and strong in the air. Zayn whined as Liam bit a particularly sensitive spot. He could feel slick pouring out of his hole, soaking his briefs.

Liam growled at Zayn’s sweet scent and kissed down his shoulder. He messily untied Zayn’s robe leaving one of Zayn’s shoulder exposed to the cool air. Zayn shivered at the way Liam slowly undoing him. He felt so discarded already. Liam flipped them over all of a sudden as he was on top of Zayn now, his biceps bulged on either side of Zayn’s head. Zayn gulped, his dark eyes widened.

Liam slowly drew his mouth away from his shoulder back to his neck and Zayn tilted his head to give Liam better access. Liam kissed down his neck to his collarbones. He ran his tongue along them and then bit on them until a massive hickey was formed right in the center. Liam looked pleased with himself and licked it a few times for good measure. Zayn whined at the sensitive touch. Liam then turned his attention to Zayn’s nipples. He sucked and licked and nipped and bit on the left bud until it was hard against his chest. Liam blew some cold air over the abused nipple and Zayn was so sensitive he tried to cover it with his hand but Liam grabbed his wrists and pinned them to bed. Liam gave him a smirk as Zayn squirmed under him. He began to give the same attention to the other nipple. When he was done, Zayn was a whining mess under him. He wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist to bring him down on him. Liam grinded down on him and they both groaned at the contact.

“Please, alpha. Give it to me. I’d be so good for you!” Zayn begged trying to take off Liam’s clothes.

“Patience, omega.” Liam ordered in a deep voice and used one hand to pin both of Zayn’s wrists over his head. He looked at a wracked Zayn in a disheveled robe barely covering his sun-kissed skin. He growled at that and brought his palm down to press on his hard-on. He smirked as he saw Zayn’s cock stirred in his tight briefs and whined at the sight in front of him. He leaned down and locked their lips in a passionate kiss. Zayn opened his mouth docilely as Liam licked into his lips for entrance. He went pliant under Liam as Liam claimed his mouth roughly.

“It’s not fair you’re fully still dressed while I’m a puddle here.” Zayn pouted after they broke apart for air. “I want to feel you too.”

Liam laughed and flipped Zayn over, so he was on his stomach now. _Fuck._ Zayn’s breath turned a bit shallow and more slicks dripped down his crease. Oh, how he loved the way Liam was strong enough to manhandle him like that as if he didn’t weigh a thing. Zayn wriggled his ass eagerly but Liam held him down by the hips and made a disapproving sound. Zayn went quiet at that. Liam then threw the hem of Zayn’s scarlet robe upwards and pulled down his leggings in one swift move leaving his round cute briefs-clad bum in the open view. Liam licked his lips and felt his mouth watered. He saw the wet spot on his backside and poked one finger in through Zayn’s briefs. Zayn let out a loud cry at the unexpected stretch.

“Liam!”

Liam chuckled. He tears Zayn’s soaked briefs off his bum and opened his legs wider to kneel between them. He looked at Zayn’s little perky ass in front of him and grabbed a handful of it. Zayn let out another loud cry at the sensation. Liam kneaded Zayn’s ass and spread them open to reveal a pink hole. He blew air over Zayn’s hole and saw it fluttered under his breath. Zayn began grinding down on the sheet while Liam wasn’t having it. He gripped his hips tightly and pinned him to bed.

“Be still.” Liam ordered sternly. Zayn whined but didn’t move again.

Then unexpectedly, Liam dived in and licked a long line between Zayn’s cheeks right over his hole.

“Fuck!” Zayn cried out and jerked at Liam’s sudden movements.

Liam smirked at that and ducked his head to nip at his fluttering hole.

Zayn let out a string of swearing words as he gripped the sheets so tightly in his hands that his knuckles were white.

“You have a filthy mouth, babe.” Liam bit hard on Zayn’s ass cheek. Zayn cried out at the pricking pain. “That’s not how a good omega should be behaving.” Liam tutted. “Maybe I should just leave you like that-”

“No! No, please, alpha! I’ll be good. Please don’t leave me like this.” Zayn sobbed uncontrollably.

Liam leaned forward and kissed Zayn to calm him. He looked at Zayn’s teary eyes and said into his ear. “Don’t make a sound. Until I tell you to scream my name.”

Zayn bit his bottom lip and nodded. Liam smirked and prodded his tongue into Zayn’s tight hole. Zayn buried his face in the pillow and bit at it hard, not daring to make a sound. Liam then went on to tongue fucking Zayn’s pretty little hole. He pulled back after a while and looked at Zayn, all wrecked but nothing really happened, yet.

“You taste so good, babe. You should look at your pink little hole. All wet and ready for me. And _only_ for me, yeah?”

“Yes, Alpha. Only for you.” Zayn whimpered and more slicks dripped down his hole. Liam groaned at the sight before him.

“Good omega.” Then Liam spread Zayn’s cheeks and started to suck his hole which earned a yelp from Zayn. Zayn felt so torn between the immense pleasure and Liam’s possible wrath. He decided to say fuck it and began pushing back against Liam.

A hard slap hit the air. Zayn went still immediately as he felt warm breath just behind his neck.

“Behave.” Liam growled and lashed two more spanks on Zayn’s ass. Zayn bit back his cry even though he _swore_ his ass was on fire now.

“Did I tell you to be still?” Liam asked in an unreadable expression.

Zayn nodded.

Liam brought his hand hard down on Zayn’s ass again. “Use your voice while I’m talking to you, omega.”

“Yes, alpha.” Zayn said in a shakily voice blinking back his tears.

Liam softened as he saw the brimming tears threatening to flow out of Zayn’s beautiful hazel eyes. He pressed a lingering kiss on the corner of Zayn’s mouth and said in a gentler tone.

“Now you can scream as loud as you can. Let me hear your scream.”

“Yes, alpha.”

Another spank on Zayn’s red ass.

“YES ALPHA!” Zayn screamed at the top of his voice.

“Good omega.” Liam was pleased. “And now…”

Liam began to take off his vest. Zayn looked back at him in anticipation of what was about to come. He strained his eyes as Liam began to untie his tunic. He had a peek at Liam’s hard pecs before Liam told him to undress as well. Zayn was more than happy to comply.

Zayn quickly rid himself of that now crumpled robe and lay on his stomach with his ass in the air. He wiggled his ass at Liam innocently but of course Liam caught on. He sneered at that and pinched his ass.

“Awww.” Zayn whined.

“Now princess.” Liam said teasingly and gripped Zayn’s hips. “What can I do for you?”

“It is prince to you, you dick.” Zayn turned a bit to the side and hit Liam’s chest weakly but went completely jelly when Liam brought his hand to the nape of his neck. “And _please_ fuck me. I’ve been waiting for so long.”

“You sure you deserve that?” Liam pretended to be thinking about it. “I don’t think you do.”

“But I’ve been so good!” Zayn whined. “Please, my big strong alpha. Please give it to me. I’ll take it so good!”

Liam chuckled at that. He decided to spare Zayn his misery. Just as Liam was about to take off the last piece of cloth on his body, there was a knock on the door.

“Prince Zayn, may I come in?”

Zayn screamed and hurriedly pushed Liam off bed. Liam hit the floor with a thud. Zayn quickly picked up his discarded rode and wrapped it messily around his body. Liam hurried to get in his tunic as well.

“Come in.” Zayn tried to say in an even voice.

“Fire Lord and Fire Lady will arrange a family dinner tomorrow. You are asked to present at the dinner, Prince Zayn, Master Liam.” Zayn pursed his lips as Maya’s gaze lingered over Liam’s bare chest a bit too long for Zayn’s liking. “Also, General Payne and Owen will present as well.”

“I see.” Zayn said coldly. “You may leave.”

Maya bowed to the two and left the room.

“Why would Fire Lord want me to attend your family dinner?” Liam said worriedly.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s a family dinner. Even your dad will attend.”

“So it’s about your engagement with Owen.” Liam realized lowing his head, feeling hollow suddenly.

“No. It’s about the stunt we pulled tonight.”

Liam looked up dejectedly. “I _knew_ it was not a good idea.”

“Get our point across.” Zayn shrugged. “Now we are going to be the gossip of the month, they’ll have to deal with it.”

“I don’t want to make a bad impression in front of your parents.”

“You’ve been having dinner with them ever since you became my royal friend. So why are you so worried about it now?”

Liam sighed. “I really have no idea.” He looked over at Zayn in his messy robe. “Are we going to continue?”

“No.” Zayn huffed. “Not in the mood anymore.” He dropped down on the bed before quickly stood up and rubbed his angry red bum. “Awww. It hurts.”

Liam laughed and sat on the bed bringing Zayn between his legs.

“How dare you laugh at me! Think about whose fault that is?” Zayn said in a childish voice and poked Liam’s hard chest.

Liam brought his hands up and rubbed at Zayn’s ass gently. “Better?”

“Hum.” Zayn moaned.

“Alright. Now, go to sleep. It’s late.” Liam gave Zayn’s ass a gentle pat which earned a whine from Zayn.

***

Zayn woke up with a start. He slowly opened his eyes and met with the warmest brown eyes he had ever seen. He rubbed his eyes unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Morning.” He said in a sleepy voice.

Liam chuckled. “It’s already noon, babe.”

“You are supposed to say good morning when you wake up.” Zayn argued closing his eyes again.

Liam laughed and brought his hand to gently pat Zayn’s head. Zayn nuzzled closer and literally purred at that.

“What do we do today?” Zayn said in a muffled voice.

“You mean besides having dinner with the Fire Lord?”

Zayn raised his eyebrows at that while Liam only shrugged. “Maybe we can go to the fair. We haven’t caught a show in ages.”

“I don’t think going out together will be a good idea. People are gonna recognize us. And it’s not just the upper-class people this time. We should stay low before the family dinner. See where your parents stand on this.”

Zayn pouted. “Alright. Then what do we do? Just chilling on bed all day?”

“We can definitely see your turtle-ducks. I _miss_ them.”

“Oh. So they are the only thing you miss inside the Royal Palace, huh?”

“Of course!” Liam exclaimed. “They are the cutest! Why else would I travel all the way to the Fire Nation then?”

Zayn turned and lay on top of Liam, wagging his finger in Liam’s face. “Say that again.”

“I said _you_ are the reason I travelled all the way here, my sweetest sugar cookie.” Liam looked at the smouldering finger pointing towards him alarmingly.

“Cut out the banana oil. Flattery will get you nowhere.” Zayn curled up his lips though Liam could definitely see a small smile on the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, yeah?” A smile grew on Liam’s face as he raised his eyebrows.

“You are lucky you have such a kind and generous omega like me.” Zayn sighed dramatically putting down his finger.

“Mine, yeah?” Liam’s smile was blinding at this point.

“Yours, yeah.” Feeling shy all of a sudden, Zayn looked down biting his bottom lip and gently lay his head on Liam’s chest feeling butterflies in his stomach.

***

Zayn came in to the room when Liam straightened his clothes for the twenty-fifth time.

“Stop fiddling with your tunic, Liam. It looks fine to me.” Zayn walked over to a nervous-looking Liam and held his arm.

“I think there’s something wrong with my-”

“Liam, babe.” Zayn cupped his face in his small hands. “You look _fine_. Stop worrying.”

Liam sighed.

The door to Zayn’s chamber opened. Maya came in.

“Prince Zayn, Master Liam. You should get going if you don’t want to be late for Fire Lord’s family dinner.”

“We will get going if only Liam here stops being a nervewracker.” Zayn huffed. “Tell him he looks good.”

Maya looked at Liam and blushed. “You look gorgeous, Master Liam.” Liam’s face visibly reddened as well.

“Enough!” Zayn shouted feeling jealousy building in the pit of his stomach. “Let’s go, Liam. We wouldn’t want keep my parents waiting.”

Liam quickly followed as Zayn walked out of the room. He was nearly hit by the door when Zayn slammed it to his face.

***

“Fire Lord, Fire Lady. Prince Zayn and Master Liam has arrived.” The servant bowed.

“Tell them to come in, then.” Fire Lord Yaser said in an even voice sipping his hot jasmine tea.

The door opened as Zayn and Liam came in. Zayn rushed over to Yaser and Tricia’s side and hugged them tightly. Liam stood awkwardly behind him scratching the back of his neck not knowing what else to do. After greeting his parents, Zayn flopped down on the chair besides Yaser which earned a disapproved look from Tricia.

“Liam, my boy. Do have a seat.” Yaser said to Liam who immediately gave an awkward bow to their direction and sat down beside Zayn as if he was burnt.

The door opened again. General Payne strode in with Owen following closely behind him. They bowed in front of Lord Yaser.

“Fire Lord Yaser. Fire Lady Tricia. Please forgive our late arrival.”

“You are right on time, Geoff. And please call me Yaser instead. It’s a family dinner after all.” Yaser addressed waving them up.

“Lord-”

“Geoff.” Yaser made a sound of disapproval. “Yaser is fine. It’s not like you never call me by my name growing up.”

Geoff seemed more at ease and chucked a little. “That was a long time ago.”

Yaser laughed and stood up hugging his old friend and most trusted general. “It _has_ been long since we had a causal talk like this. Tricia wasn’t even there then.”

“I was.” Tricia mused from beside them. “I was hard dating you with Geoff following us around like I would murder you behind people’s back at any minute or something.”

“That was my job.” Geoff laughed.

“Well, not his fault he is the better firebender between us two.” Yaser commented and patted Geoff’s shoulder before gestured them to sit down. Geoff sat down beside Tricia and Owen sat on the last remaining chair, right between his father and brother. Liam visibly tensed at that.

“Didn’t know our father were friends before, though I should have guessed. It made sense papa wanted to find my Royal Friend inside the Payne household since his own was a Payne.”

Liam gulped and nodded. Not knowing how to reply.

Yaser, Geoff and Tricia went on an easy conversation after that, Zayn and Owen joined them after some time while Liam mostly remained silent, only spoke when spoken to.

“Liam, my boy. You are being extra quiet today. Is the food not to your taste?” Yaser looked at Liam expectantly.

“Don’t mind him, my Lord.” Geoff glared at Liam’s direction before address Yaser. “We deeply appreciate your upmost hospitality.”

“Let your boy have some words, Geoff. You’ve been too harsh on him.” Yaser commented.

“On the contrary. He wouldn’t be such a disappointment if I just be more strict with him. I expected more of this kid yet he failed me again and again.” Geoff said with his nostrils flaring.

Liam lowered his head in shame. Zayn angrily gave Geoff a cold look before he saw Owen’s smirk, he glared at him and tightly held Liam’s hand in his.

“Papa-” Zayn tried but Yaser interrupted him.

“Liam, my boy? Is there anything you want to say?”

Liam tentatively raised his head. “The food is wonderful, my Lord. I appreciate it.” Before he lowered his head again.

Yaser chuckled. “Well, it’s good to know. But I noticed you’ve been calling me Lord again.” Liam immediately raised his head worriedly trying to apologize but Yaser held up a hand to stop him. “It’s okay. I know you’ve all been worrying about this sudden family dinner, and I also believe you all know what is it about. Then let’s stop beat around the bush and talk about it.”

Yaser took a sip of his burning tea before his expression went serious. “What happened yesterday,” He glanced over Liam and Zayn while the later shot him a timid smile but turned his head immediately seeing his papa’s cold look. “was a… surprise, to all of us. Though I must admit nothing interests the nobilities this much after the war was over.” Zayn’s face reddened and bit his lip nervously. Tricia glared at Yaser for his little joke before he went on slowly. “The crown prince attended a ball with an alpha and acted rather intimately while the said ball was held by Fire Lord and Fire Lady themselves.” Yaser looked over towards Liam and Zayn. “You must be really proud to pull a stunt like that, aren’t you, son?”

Zayn quickly defended themselves. “No, papa! I was going to tell you! And then things happened and I just kind of forgot…” Zayn’s voice trailed off.

Tricia huffed unbelievably on the other side of Yaser.

“But the on the good side.” Yaser spoke again. “We are lucky not much people know about your engagement other than the people sitting around this very table. And some maids and servants who we can silent them easily. People can assume what they thought was going on between you and Owen, but we didn’t hold a large engagement party nor did we declare your engagement to the whole nation. All thanks to your strong opposition from the start, Zayn.”

“Why. Thank you, papa.” Zayn said cheekily.

“I didn’t compliment you, young man.” Yaser shot Zayn a look who quickly turned his head pretending he didn’t hear his papa’s words. “Anyhow, we do have a reputation to hold. Though I’m sorry to say this,” Yaser turned to Geoff. “Zayn’s engagement with Owen must be dissolved.”

“Yesss!” Zayn screamed happily.

“What?” Owen roared standing up but was quickly held back by Geoff.

“Zayn! Where are your manners?” Tricia reprimanded.

“My deepest apology, Lord Yaser. My son wasn’t expecting-”

Yaser waved them all off. “The decision has been made. It is the best for us all. I wish for you to understand but it’s not gonna change. You are a brilliant young alpha, Owen, but for both the Royal family’s reputation and the Payne’s, I have to end the engagement.”

Owen still looked furious but he slowly nodded and didn’t utter another word.

“Papa.” Zayn said sweetly from beside. “Does that mean you agree to me and Liam’s relationship? We can hold a biiiig engagement party this time! We can invite-”

“ _Zayn_.” Yaser sighed at his only son’s antics. “I never said anything regarding a possible engagement between you and young Liam here. Though it does looks like he’s taking care of you well-”

“Sooo well, papa. Don’t worry.” Zayn quickly supplied, shooting his papa a charming smile. Liam nearly choked on his food.

Yaser ignored him and went on. “But I don’t think it’s a right time for you to engage.”

“But in that way we can stop the rumor-”

“Not when Liam here is a deserter. He still has a lot to prove.”

“Papa-”

“ _Zayn_.” Yaser said, tone no longer gentle. “There will be no engagement happening anytime soon.”

Though Yaser still kept his facial expression neutral, Zayn knew his papa was losing patience and would not change his mind no matter what he did or said.

“But you will consider it in the future?” Zayn asked hopefully.

“Depends, son.” Yaser said, returning to his usual voice again. “Depends.”

Zayn pursed his lips but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“It seems everyone has already finished their meal. Now if you excuse me, I have other things to attend to.” Yaser said once again in his calm voice and stood up from the table. He walked out of the room with Tricia when the others bowed to their direction.

Geoff glared at them while Zayn hugged Liam’s arm tightly and glared back.

“Excuse us, Prince Zayn. If you don’t need anything, we will get going as well.” He then turned to his first born. “Let’s go.” Owen huffed and looked at Liam threateningly before walked out of the room with his father.

Liam dropped to the chair letting out a long sigh as soon as the door threw shut.

“We should be happy now, Liam. But you look like you just saw a ghost.” Zayn chuckled walking to stand between Liam’s thighs.

“How can I be happy, Zayn? I can’t find it in myself to relax. I still have a lot to prove. To Lord Yaser, to you as well.” Liam brought his hands up and gently rubbed circles into the small of Zayn’s back.

“You should be happy because I’m a free omega now.” Zayn said mischievously and bit his plump lips. “You can do whatever you want with me from now on.”

Liam snorted. “Like your engagement ever stopped me.”

“You don’t have to worry about other people seeing us.”

“Really?” Liam said pulled Zayn down on his lap.

“Liam! There are servants around!” Zayn whisper-shouted and hit Liam on the chest.

“You just said I can do whatever I want with you without having to worry about the others.” Liam mused. “And you didn’t have a problem with it yesterday when you insisted on showing our faces together in front of the five nations.”

“That’s in the past.” Zayn said sheepishly.

“So you regret it?”

“What? No!” Zayn cried. “We wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for yesterday’s event.”

“I know, babe.” Liam laughed. “Just messing with you.”

“You are so awful.” Zayn pouted.

“Oh, really?” Liam raised his bushy eyebrows. “Even when I do this?” Liam nuzzled his nose to Zayn’s neck and nipped at it who shrieked undignifiedly and shrank away from the ticklish feeling.

“Liam!” Zayn scolded. “You big bad wolf!”

Liam laughed and stood up pulling Zayn to his feet as well. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“So eager.” Zayn tutted. “Can’t get enough of me, can you?”

Liam chuckled. “Whatever boosts your ego.”

Zayn huffed but following Liam back to his (their) room nonetheless.

***

The next few days was quite uneventful. Louis had returned to the northern Water Tribe and asked Harry and Niall to tug along who happily joined him. Liam and Zayn didn’t have much to do so they just chilled on bed all day. (Sometimes not so chill lol.) Liam was constantly trying to figure out how to prove himself, when Zayn was always there to tell him off and just _relax_.

Currently, Zayn was lying on top of Liam with his slender fingers in Liam’s messy hair.

“I missed your curls, Li.” Zayn pouted brushing Liam’s hair with his fingers.

“I don’t. They always made me look like a right idiot, or a puppy as I was told countless times before.”

“But they are soooo cute.”

“Not gonna happen.” Liam dismissed him. “Do you think I can, maybe join the Royal Navy and-”

“Liiiiam.” Zayn whined. “Stoppp. It’s getting annoying at this point. And can you please not let your I-need-to-prove-myself plan consists anything have to do with being away from me?”

“So you want me to always be near you? What? Like your personal guard?”

“That’s actually a brilliant idea.” Zayn thought out loud.

Liam snorted. “I thought you hate having a guard hovering all over you wherever you go and you can very well protect yourself.”

“Well, I certainly don’t mind you hovering over me.” Zayn smiled cheekily before sitting up. “Speaking of, why don’t we go to the Agni Kai chamber later? It’s boring here. We can have a duel.”

“A traditional firebender duel?” Liam asked, surprised. “No, we are not gonna have a duel. I might hurt you.”

“Excuse you, sitting in front of you is one of the firebending genius who you are so lucky to meet.”

“Still, my point stands. I might hurt-”

“Liam James Payne. I challenge you on Agni Kai. Or are you too much of a coward to accept?”

“Zayn, babe-”

“Do you fear you will lose to me? That you will lose your _honor_?”

“Alright, Zayn.” Liam said exasperatedly. “I accept your challenge. Happy now?”

“I will when I beat you to the ground and you will kneel before me and beg me to spare your life.”

Liam snorted.

***

“You are not gonna-”

“Leeyummm-”

“No!” Liam said angrily, pulling the shirt back on Zayn’s head and over his slim body. “You are _not_ going to take off your shirt!”

“But Liam, it might affect my performance.” Zayn blinked at Liam innocently.

“It’s not working this time.” Liam huffed. “You are an omega prince! Aren’t there any royal rules against nudity in public?”

“It’s hardly-”

“I said NO!”

“Nobody’s even here!” Zayn exclaimed. “No one will see me but you!”

“Servants might walk past and see you!”

“But you took off your shirt as well!” Zayn argued unbelievingly. “So what’s about me taking off mine?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me baring my chest! And don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing me chest! You are enjoying the view way too much!”

“It’s not fair! You can take off your shirt to distract me, and possibly attract some horny omegas drooling all over your body yet I can’t take off mine!”

“It’s not happening, Zayn.” Liam bared his teeth.

“This is stupid!”

“Well, deal with it.”

“You are just bitter and jealous that people might see me without my top on!”

“I am.” Zayn felt his heart skipped a beat as Liam leaned over Zayn threateningly and said in a deep voice making Zayn visibly gulped (his knees went weak, not that he would admit it to anyone). “Now put your damn shirt on and get your ass over there or there will be no duel today. The only thing waiting for you is a good spanking!”

***

Liam knelt on one end of the courtyard while Zayn knelt on the other with their back to each other. Simultaneously, they both stood up and turned around posing a fighting stance.

Zayn smirked at Liam before he spun and kicked a large blast of blue fire towards Liam. Liam dived down into the flames and used his own fire to protect himself. Then he brought his hands up as two flames appeared from his hands and emerged as one when Liam brought his hands together and sent them to Zayn. Zayn pushed waves of fire forward as well. A large wall of fire taking form as red flames colliding with the blue ones.

“I haven’t had a good fight in _ages_ , babe. Make it last.” Zayn said when the wall of fire began to died down and he immediately leapt into the air giving three powerful kicks as blue fire burning towards Liam. Liam thrust his palms outward and sliced the blue flame with grace. Zayn looked slightly annoyed at that before he released huge stream of flames from his hands and feet backwards and jet propelling himself towards Liam. Liam only laughed and held out his arms as if he was waiting for Zayn to come over and hug him. Zayn pursed his lips at Liam’s stupid but oh-so-cute behaviour and began to circle around Liam. Liam shielded the blue fire Zayn kept shooting his way and crouched down, beginning to spin and kick immense and powerful flames from his feet. Zayn let out a yelp as the fire was too intense and he was too quick to dodge it. He was nearly hit by the fire and fell to the ground with a cry.

Zayn blinked back his tears as he saw Liam stood there happily, looked pleased with himself. Fuck the alpha and their stupid obsession for winning. Okay, Zayn wasn’t exactly hit by the flames so to say but he did fell on his bum. He probably grazed his hand a bit and that did hurt. Liam didn’t even rush over and gushed over his omega being hurt! How dare he stood there like he was mocking Zayn’s existence?!

“No lightning today, babe? Thought you want to make this more enjoyable?” Here came Liam’s cheerful voice.

Okay. That’s it. That big dumb fucker.

Zayn angrily stood up. “You want lightning? You sure you can deal with it?”

“I can redirect it. Careful, babe.” Liam said with a wink. (Almost. Well, he tried.)

“Oh, I’ll show you lightning!” Zayn roared and moved his arms as lightning began to generate around his fingertips. Liam inhaled and exhaled deeply as he assumed his stance and prepared to redirect the lightning that would come his way. Suddenly, Zayn widened his eyes as he charged his lightning towards Liam.

Light flickered.

Liam extended his finger out and met with Zayn’s powerful lightning, he then felt the energy ran in his own body, from his fingertips up to his arm and to his shoulder, then down into his stomach, before Liam directed the energy up again and out from the other arm.

Zayn looked at the lightning redirected his way. Well, not his way. Liam deliberately charged the lightning a bit over to Zayn’s side. Zayn smiled and felt his heart warmed at Liam’s action but turned his body to the lightning and prepared to strike another lightning to counter it.

That was when it happened.

A dull boom of the explosion was heard and everything around Zayn seemed to turn into ashes. The lightning Zayn was generating didn’t leave his body, therefore, was absorbed by Zayn. And then there was the other lightning Liam shot his way. Lightning flashed. There was shouting. _His_ shouting. But he could hardly make out his own voice. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Liam’s rending alpha roar.

***

Lightning. Shout. Pain.

Zayn could still feel the way the lightning hit his body and knocked all air out of his lungs. He slowly fluttered his eye open before the strong light hit him off guard and immediately closed them. He waited for a few more minutes before he thought he was ready and blinked his eyes open again. This time, he kept his eyes open despite the tingling feeling behind his eyelids. He slowly looked around and found himself in his room which he let out a breath at. He tried to sit up but winced and fell down on the bed as pain ripped through his body.

“Zayn?”

“Prince Zayn?”

Zayn turned his head to the familiar voices and saw a scared-looking Maya and… Louis? Why is Louis here? Shouldn’t he be at the Northern Water Tribe now?

“Zayn! You are awake!” Louis shrieked and rushed over to hug him but stopped at the last second seeing the state Zayn was in.

“How are you feeling, baby? Are you still in pain? Do you need anything? Water, maybe?” Louis asked worriedly.

Zayn chuckled at Louis’ dramatics but it immediately turned into a cough.

“Zayn! Are you alright!” Louis shouted, totally freaking out.

Zayn brushed him off with a wave of hand. “I’m fine, Lou. Why are you here though? I thought you went back to the Northern Water Tribe with Harry and Niall?”

“Don’t you remember anything?” Louis asked, worry evident in his voice.

“Prince Zayn, please have some water.” Maya walked over and held a glass of water in her soft hands, voice laced with concern.

Louis helped Zayn sat up as Maya wordlessly handed over the glass. Zayn took a sip and felt the burning at the back of throat finally eased a bit. He inhaled deeply.

“Where’s Liam?” Zayn asked, suddenly remembering something.

Louis and Maya shared a meaningful look before Louis turned to him again. “Do you… remember what happened?”

“I was hit by the lightning. And was there some explosion or something? I think I heard some popping sound.”

“Yes, darling. You are hurt. That’s why I’m here.” Louis said gently. “I got some water from the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe and came here to heal you.”

“Wow. Thank you, Lou bear.” Zayn smiled softly at Louis. “You really are the best.”

“Don’t thank me. That’s what friends are for, aye?” Louis said smiling back at Zayn, though the smile didn’t reach his eyes and seemed a bit forced.

“Yeah.” Zayn said looking around. “And Liam? Where is he? Shouldn’t he be at my bedside holding my hand, peppering kisses all over my face and crying for me to wake up?”

Louis’ face fell at that. “Zayn, baby. You know I love you, but you should-”

“Louis, where’s Liam?” Zayn asked sternly, heart beating fast. Instinct told him something wasn’t right.

After a moment of silence, Louis opened his mouth. “Zayn, _his_ lightning hit you. Your mama and papa weren’t so pleased when they saw you like this.”

“What do you mean?! It was a duel! Of course people would get hurt! They can’t hold it against Liam! Did they lock Liam up somewhere? They didn’t put him into prison didn’t they?!” Zayn shouted madly.

“The explosion wasn’t an accident.” Louis said lowly, debating on how to word it. “There were some fire-stones found in the courtyard after your duel.”

“What are you talking about?” Zayn asked manically. “And what does that have anything to do with Liam? What happened to him?!”

Louis only lowered his head, not uttering a single word.

Zayn turned to Maya angrily. “Maya, where’s Liam?”

“Prince Zayn, I-”

“Where’s Liam?!” Zayn roared.

“Master Liam was banished for attempting to murder your life, Prince Zayn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it:)


	5. V. Breaking for a lifetime for you

To be honest, Liam didn’t know how his life had taken such a sharp turn. One second he was enjoying his little duel with Zayn, the next second the love of his life lay unconsciously on the ground body still twitching by the aftermath of _his_ lightning. The roar he let out was primal. There wasn’t much he could do other than rushing over to his side hugging him tightly to his chest and manically calling for help. And help they came. Liam summoned all his willpower not to growl at whoever came near Zayn and instead made way for them so Zayn would be in better hands. He numbly watched the servants and healers tending Zayn’s lifeless body anxiously, shouting and calling, for what, Liam was not sure. His brain couldn’t seem to proceed anything other than his omega was hurt, his whole body was shaking for the sheer knowledge of it. Liam desperately fought back his nature and suppressed his inner alpha as they took Zayn away from him before he realized he was forcefully dragged away as well. He tried to break free from the many hands gripping tightly to his body, but to no avail. He was pushed to a small cell and since then, there was only darkness.

***

Not a single soul had come to see him other than the plate pushed under his cell door occasionally. It felt like years had passed, but Liam knew it had only been a few days since his body rose and fell with the sun gleaming vainly through the high narrow window. That was why he was so surprised when he heard the door to his cell opened.

Maya sneaked inside quickly before she carefully closed the door behind her not daring make any sound.

“I brought you some komodo chicken, Master Liam.” Maya said softly as she slid the food forward. “I figure it beats the prison food.”

“Thank you, Maya.” Liam smiled gratefully at her. “But I’m sorry to disappoint you. I’m afraid I don’t have much appetite right now.”

Maya’s face fell at that. “Master Liam…”

“Maya. It’s alright. I’m thankful nonetheless.” Liam said gently. He had always had a soft spot for this omega girl. He knew she got a bit crush on him ever since he protected her from some dumb alpha boys when they were younger, though he had always treated her like a sister and nothing more. “But please don’t risk anything for me. I suppose you shouldn’t be here.”

Maya bit her lip anxiously. After a moment of debate, she spoke again. “I’m also here to tell you something. I’m sure that’s what you’ve been worrying and blaming yourself for all the time you’ve been here.”

Liam lowered his head, his heart beating fast. To be honest, he didn’t know if he was ready to hear it. _What if-_

“Prince Zayn is out of danger now. Prince Louis brought the water from the Spirit Oasis to heal him. He was still in coma though. Prince Louis said it would take some time. There is only so much the healing can do, the rest depends on Prince Zayn himself. But you shouldn’t worry, Master Liam. Prince Zayn is a strong omega inside and out. He won’t yield to anything, not even himself. A coma won’t hold him back… It _can’t_ hold him away from you.” Maya said in a too quiet voice. “It will probably take him a few days but he’s safe now, Master Liam. He’s _fine_.”

Liam took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Thank you, Maya. It means a lot to me.”

He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. He’s fine. _Zayn’s fine._

It’s like a prayer, echoing in Liam’s head over and over. Zayn’s safe now. He’s _fine_. But deep down, he knew he wasn’t. Hadn’t been in a long time and never would. As long as Liam was the one by his side. He opened his eyes slowly and felt his throat tightened, his voice coming out raspy, first time felt like a man who hadn’t spoken for days.

“Maya, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Master Liam.” Maya looked up eagerly. “I’d do anything for you.”

Liam smiled at her sadly. “Can you find me a pen, and some paper please?”

* * *

“Remind me again why we are here?” Zayn said lying on a bed lazily. The room he was currently in wasn’t anything like he was used to in Fire Nation. Instead, the room was rank of Earth Kingdom.

Louis sat on a chunky wooden chair with his feet crossed on the armrest. “Our parents are busy so they couldn’t attend the Earth King’s banquet. We are here on behalf of the Fire Nation and Water Tribe.”

Zayn sighed and turned onto his stomach bending his legs backwards. “It’s boring as fuck.”

“Speaking of, where’s Owen? Shouldn’t he be at the banquet too?”

“Don’t know. Said he had something to attend to.”

“As our personal guard of this trip, shouldn’t he be at our sides at all times? Besides, it’s the Earth Kingdom, what kind of matter does he need to attend to here?”

Zayn shrugged. “Don’t care. Feels good without him around. He was so suffocating.”

Louis let out a dry laugh. “You're determined to hate him, Zayn. You never give him a chance.”

“You didn’t know what he did.” Zayn mumbled to himself, flopping his legs back down on the bed angrily.

“You said something?”

“Nah.” Zayn turned and looked at Louis straight in the eye. “Do you honestly _like_ Owen? Why are you defending him?”

“I neither like nor dislike Owen. Don’t look at me like that. I’m telling the truth.” Louis said flatly. “And I’m not defending him. I’ll always be on your side when things come down at the end of the day. I don’t know what your history was, none of you said anything. But from what I know, you _were_ engaged to him at first, while you are busy getting fucked by his brother. Let alone that said brother had somehow blown his engagement with you. If I were him, I’d be angry at you two too.” Louis shrugged.

Zayn sighed. “Alright. You had a point. But still, it won’t change my mind about him.”

“Never thought it would.” Louis snorted.

***

Liam sat on a chair as Niall and Harry fumbled behind him, probably still trying to clean up the years of tea stains on cups and tables. Liam sighed looking down at the green apron he wore, “Welcome to the Pao Family Tea House!” written on it in capital letters. He sighed again. So, this had become his life, huh? Better get used to it.

Not long after Maya’s surprise visit, he was told there were some fire-stones found in the courtyard Zayn and him dueled in, therefore, for his attempt to murder the crown prince, he was banished from the Fire Nation. He laughed so hard at that. _He_ attempted to murder _Zayn_? What kind of nonsense was that? He wouldn’t have lay a hand on Zayn for a million lifetime! Until he realized the guards weren’t joking. “Wait, you guys are serious?” Liam asked then. The guards’ expression remained neutral as they handcuffed him and dragged him out of the cell. He was shouting and kicking, swearing he was innocent, demanding to see Zayn, all ended up in vain as he was later pushed to a ship about to set sail and then left the port, left Fire Nation, left _Zayn_.

Harry and Niall found him afterwards in a small village he was sent to where he was desperately trying to flee. Harry said something about following the wind and the wind led him there to find him. “Destiny brought us together again!” Harry exclaimed happily. Liam had asked him about Louis, but he only said they had an argument and Liam needed him more. But there was something in Harry’s voice told him otherwise. Liam didn’t ask any further, instinct told him _he_ was the reason for Louis and Harry’s argument.

Things went simpler after that. Liam couldn’t set foot on Fire Nation’s territory, Harry didn’t want to go anywhere near Water Tribe, they were kinda famous after their winning against the White Falls Wolfbats in the Pro-bending Championship Tournament in United Republic of Nations, and the Air temples weren’t so easy to reach. So there they were, working inside a small tea house in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. Being the rich bitch he was, Niall brought the whole tea house from its previous owner and they settled down here ever since.

“You know, I heard the Earth King is holding a party! We should go and have fun!” Harry said excitedly.

“I doubt we can just go and have fun on events like that.” Niall said mopping a stubborn stain on the floor. “We don’t have the invitation.”

“Well, about that…” Harry said cheekily. “I’ve already talked to Lady Mary. She was a nice old lady in charge of the food there. She agreed to let us in through the backdoor dressing as the servants!”

“Hummm. You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you, Haz?”

Harry nodded eagerly.

Niall chuckled. “You and your lucky charm. Nobody can resist it.”

Harry smiled wider. “Lili! You are going with us, right?”

“Nah. Sorry, Haz. Not in the mood.”

“But you are always not in the mood.” Harry pouted and gave Liam the best puppy eyes he could manage. “When was the last time you go out?”

Liam ignored his question. “The tea house needs someone here. What if there are guests coming?”

“Payno. It’s just one night. Come with us and chill. You haven’t been out ever since-” Niall tried.

“No.” Liam’s tone was no longer gentle. “Sorry guys. But I’m not coming.”

Harry and Niall looked at each other and sighed.

***

“Can you stop fumbling about that damn envelope.” Louis said in annoyance.

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” Zayn mumbled, quickly hiding the envelope in his pocket.

Louis let out a snort. “You carry that stupid envelope wherever you go yet you still refuse to open it. What’s your problem, Malik?”

“You don’t know shit.” Zayn said defensively. “So stop bitching about my choice!”

“Zayn, baby. I love you. You know I do. But you really need to get him out of your system. It’s messing with your mind. Maybe reading the letter will be a good way to start it.”

“But it says ‘Open at the end.’ I… I don’t think…” Zayn choked back a sob.

“Alright, alright, darling.” Louis quickly came over to Zayn’s side and hugged him close. “I know it’s hard to forget someone you love so dearly, but you _have to_ let go. You said it yourself he wrote ‘Open at the end’ on the envelope. Well, to me, it doesn’t seem like he ever plans on returning. He had left you so many times before, without so much as a goodbye. He left you heartbroken so many times yet you still choose to give him another chance. But haven’t you seen it, baby? He’s not coming back this time. The letter may have every answer you seek. If only you open and read it.”

Zayn sniffed loudly. “How can I forget someone who gave me so much to remember?”

“By understanding him. Come on, you really do need to read that cursed letter so that you can move on. I can’t stand seeing you moping over a damn envelope one more second.”

“I know what you said was probably right, but my heart just couldn’t believe this is our end. I mean, we went through so much to get together, but-”

“Baby, take a breath.” Louis rubbed his back reassuringly. “You are hyperventilating.”

Zayn took a shaky breath and buried his head in Louis’ neck. Louis wrapped an arm around his shoulder and murmuring comforting words to him.

“Promise me you are gonna read it.” Louis said some time after Zayn had calmed down.

“I-”

“ _Zayn_.”

“Okay.” Zayn said in a small voice. “I’ll read it when we get back.”

“Good. Now C’mon. Let’s let get ready for the Earth King’s banquet.”

***

“This event is so boring. My face hurts from all the fake smiling it did.” Zayn complained.

“Haven’t you gotten used to it by now? I do anyway.” Louis shrugged from beside him before shooting a charming smile to an old Earth Kingdom nobleman.

Zayn let out a sigh before he quickly masked his face as an Earth Kingdom noblewoman came and greeted them. She kept badgering them and insisted that Zayn should meet his oh-so-perfect alpha son. When she was finally gone, both Louis and Zayn let out a long sigh.

“Man, she really doesn’t know how to take a hint.” Louis said swirling the drink in his glass. “I really need something stronger than this shit that I’m drinking.”

Just as Louis turned and about to find a servant he bumped into a tall lean body.

“Shit! I’m so sorry! Are you alright-” Harry stopped mid-sentence as he pulled Louis to his feet and saw who the guy in his arms was. Louis raised his head in annoyance before he looked straight into Harry’s bright green eyes and they just stared at each other numbly.

“Harry! Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid! We can’t afford to draw people’s atten-” Niall rushed over to them before he too came to a halt right beside them and stilled.

Zayn cursed in his head. If Harry and Niall were here, it only meant one thing - someone he wasn’t ready to face right now was here somewhere too!

Zayn suddenly panicked. He needed to leave. _ASAP_. He looked over at Louis and Harry who were still staring at each other without blinking their eyes.

“Lou, I suddenly remembered something. I have to go now.”

Louis didn’t seem to hear him. Nor did Harry. Only Niall looked over and managed an awkward smile at him. He gave a twitch of his mouth before he fled the Earth Kingdom palace as fast as his feet allowed him.

***

It began to rain as Zayn walked on the dim muddy road. The houses around him didn’t look like the ones he lived in, so he was probably already out of the upper ring by now. Zayn sighed, not knowing which way to go. He always had a poor sense of direction. Looking around, he kept walking until he saw a small tea house with its door open and lights on. The wind blew and Zayn shivered. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms and quickly ran into the tea house.

“I’m sorry. But we are about to close for the night. You can come in tomorrow if you want.” A too familiar voice rang.

Zayn looked up abruptly and saw a buff figure bending over a table wiping at a stain furiously. He couldn’t help but gulped as he saw the alpha’s biceps bulged as he moved. Zayn travelled his eyes down and stopped when he saw the alpha’s ass. He gulped again as he stared at it unblinkingly. All too sudden, the alpha turned and all air was taken away from him.

Liam stood tall in front of him and he looked so perfect as always. God, that was not fair. He opened his mouth trying to say something but nothing left his lips. He tried to willed his legs to turned around and fled this place but his brain was shortcircuited and he couldn’t command _any_ part of his body to move. The only thing that Zayn was somehow satisfied with was Liam too seemed to be in a daze as he moved his lips slowly before a quiet “Zayn?” was heard.

Fuck. Zayn felt himself go weak at his knees and his hole began to produce slick at the mere sound of Liam’s sexy voice. Fuck Owen throwing all his suppressants away when he was days close to his heat.

Liam suddenly shook his head violently before he looked up again. Probably making sure Zayn wasn’t his illusion.

“Can I help you?” Liam said in a robotic voice, eyes downcast.

_What?_ Zayn blinked, not sure if he heard him right. So, you wanted to play dumb, huh. Zayn thought bitterly to himself.

“I want a cup of hot tea. I’m freezing here.”

***

A streaming cup of tea was pushed to him as Zayn sat down on the bench with Liam sitting across from him. Both of them didn’t say anything, only sipping their tea occasionally.

A few minutes had passed.

“Did you read the letter I wrote?” Liam asked carefully.

Zayn felt his throat tightened again. How could he just sitting here and talked about it so causally like it didn’t bother him at all. “I haven’t.”

“Oh.” Liam looked down. His face fell and he looked a bit disappointed. White hot anger filled Zayn all at once, a surge of sadness mixed in between.

“So this is it? You think this is our end? If so, you didn’t have to bother writing ‘Open at the end’ on the envelope! You could have saved me so much time and energy thinking about maybe things would turn for the better!”

“Zayn. Haven’t you seen? As long as I’m with you, you get hurt. We are not meant to be.”

“So you are escaping again. God, you haven’t changed at all. I was wrong about you all long. You selfish, irresponsible, pathetic-”

“Zayn, babe.” Liam tried.

“Don’t babe me!” Zayn shouted angrily. “You are a piece of shit, Payne. Always have been. I’m just too blind and too self-centred to see it.”

Zayn turned around and rushed out of the tea house. He heard footsteps and only quickened his pace. Somehow, he ended up in a narrow alley. Feeling lost, he looked around trying to spot someone when suddenly a rock glove caught his right foot and he stumbled to the ground with a yelp. He heard people approaching and the next thing he knew was darkness.

***

_Lake Laogai_

Zayn woke up sweating all over. He pressed his palm against his stomach feeling the burn in his lower body. _Fuck. This is not the time for this._

He sat up slowly and looked around the place noticing it was a dark small cell. He could hear people talking outside his cell.

“This omega is going into heat soon. How long do we have to stay here?” A deep voice said impatiently.

“Well, if his heat hit before the shift changes, then maybe we can just have a good time with him.” Another voice chuckled.

“Are you insane? Long Feng will have our heads!”

“What would Long Feng want him for?”

“Heard he made a deal with Owen. He will help Long Feng overthrow the king if Long Feng find his omega and bring him back safe and sound.”

“This is _Owen’s_ omega? Gee, I better stay away from him. That guy is scary. When he gave the speech, I was so nervous that I nearly pissed myself.”

“Yeah, I didn’t even realize I broke out in a cold sweat until he finished.” The first voice said, his voice a bit shaken.

“Should we trust him to help us if we hand him his omega back?”

“Don’t think so.”

“I doubt it too. Then why did Long Feng make such a deal? Don’t he think Owen would betray us?”

“Not sure what they are playing at. I heard Long Feng didn’t even inform Owen when we captured this omega and instead let out some false information on his whereabouts.”

“Why did Owen make such a deal with us? All this for an omega? I mean, he can very well find him himself. True, this omega is a pretty thing, but not enough to get all the trouble for.”

“Nah. This omega is just an additional. He wanted the Dai Li agents so he can overthrow the Fire Nation royal family.”

“Wait, what?”

“That’s what I heard. He agreed to help Long Feng get the throne, and then Long Feng will lend us to him so _he_ could get the Fire Nation’s throne.”

“But, if his omega is the Fire Prince, Fire Nation will be at his hands sooner or later. Why is he so impatient?”

“Not sure what happened. Heard this prince is a hot potato.”

“Anyhow, the avatar has returned. He won’t just sit back and watch all this happen, will he?”

“No one ever saw him since that four nations conference. Besides, even if he is there to interfere, he can’t. This is the internal affairs, he has no right.”

“Well, anyway, that’s a hell lot of work for us, then.”

The approaching footsteps interrupted their conversation.

“Who is this guy?” The second voice asked.

“Dunno. Orders from above. We are told to bring him to the cell beside the omega we captured.”

Zayn heard them throwing the guy into the cell beside him.

“You can leave now.” A familiar voice echoed through the empty space.

“Owen? Isn’t he supposed to be-” One of the Dai Li agents murmured under his breath before quickly walked away with the others.

The door to his cell opened. Zayn looked up at that.

“Tut, tut. Look at you. All desperate and pathetic. You could have made things easier for you if you had just said yes to me, yet you had to choose my brother who had deserted you again and again. You just love being used and then thrown away like a cheap and easy omega, don’t you?” Owen said leaning against the door with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Go away.” Zayn gritted his teeth trying to stand up but his knees gave out immediately and he dropped back down on the rock bed. He couldn’t help but let out a whimper.

“You never learn, do you? Always thought yourself better than any alpha.” Owen walked closer and grabbed his chin. “What a shame. Guess you’ll have to be caught a lesson.”

“Really, how did that go last time?”

A hard slap hit his face made him fall back on the bed. Zayn cupped his right cheek which was in stabbing pain right now and shifted his body back into the corner blinking back tears.

Smoke rising from Owen’s clenched fists. “You fucking bitch! You will learn respect and _suffering_ will be your teacher. You won’t be this smug for long. Have fun enjoying yourself these few days, _alone_.” Owen spitted menacingly.

“Papa will tear you limb by limb if he finds out.” Zayn hissed.

“Your papa is not as fierce anymore. He’s gone soft. Fire Nation needs a more powerful and decisive lord to lead them to a new era.” Owen said with a twisted smirk and left the cell smashing the door shut.

Zayn stumbled to the door and smacked his fists on it. “Owen! I will personally see to your demise if you even _think_ about hurting my family!” Zayn slowly turned around sliding down the door and curled up into a ball wrapping his thin arms around his legs. His body was now burning hot and he knew he only had a few hours at most before the heat hit full force. _Is he planning a mutiny? How dare he? There are so many trustworthy royal guards there, surely his family will be safe, right?_ Zayn felt so powerless just sitting here and doing nothing. He began to sob as slick starting to form when he heard the door to the cell beside him opened.

***

Liam felt an appalling headache as he sat up. _Fuck_. He remembered he rushed out to chase Zayn yet something caught his feet tripping him before a rock hit his head and he blacked out instantly. _Did Zayn go back safely?_

He was in a cell that he was sure of. He could also smell a familiar scent hanging in the air. There were people talking, _arguing_ from the sound of it, on the other side of the wall but he couldn’t make out what they were saying due to the buzzing headache.

A slam of the door was heard before his cell door opened. He shook his head and looked up.

“Owen.” Liam said in a cold voice.

“Liam.” Owen sighed, walking closer. “ _Liam_. What am I going to do with you, little brother?”

Liam watched him closely, not sure what Owen was playing at.

“I thought with a little help with the fire stones, you’d be gone for good. And here you are, standing in my way yet again.” Owen shook his head disappointedly.

“You are the one who put those fire stones!” Liam raged.

“I should be angry about you.” Owen ignored him and began to pace back and forth before Liam. “But I’m not. In fact, it just made everything clearer. I have always been generous with you, Liam. So, I made a decision.” He came to a halt right in front of Liam. “You can have that bitch. I’m sure you can already smell his sickening sweet scent in the air. I especially ordered to get rid of his suppressants during this little trip. It seems you are the one who benefits from it at the end of the day.”

Liam looked at him dully, his brain couldn’t process anything. _Zayn’s here too? No wonder the scent was so familiar. But what did Owen mean by that? He will give up Zayn and let them be together happily after? But he and Zayn weren’t even on a good page now._

Liam went through a series of motions. Confusion. Moment of delight. Relief. _Disbelief_. His face must be sight to behold as Owen let out a hollow laugh. That was when Liam knew things wasn’t going to be this simple. Owen wasn’t planning on letting them go this easily. His face fell as Owen gave him an ugly twitch of face and locked the door behind him.

Zayn’s agonizing cry hit the air.

Liam came to himself suddenly.

“Zayn!”

***

A piercing pain hit him in his lower belly making him crumbled to the ground.

“Zayn!”

_The pain has made me hear things_. Zayn thought to himself. _There’s no Liam here. Just me. Alone._

Zayn sobbed sadly as he heard loud bangs coming from the side of the wall like someone was pounding on it nonstop. Zayn looked to the direction of the sound and heard a heart-wrenching “Zayn!”.

He _knew_ that voice. That is _Liam_ ’s voice. He rushed over to the side wall and tumbled to the ground with a cry.

“Zayn! Are you alright?” Liam asked anxiously.

“No, I’m not!” Zayn shouted through his sobs. “It hurts! I need you, Alpha. _Please!_ ”

“Alright, alright, daring. Just hang on a minute. Let me just-”

More thudding noise were heard against the wall. Flesh hit metal. But the wall didn’t budge an inch.

Zayn took a deep breath and he breathed in Liam’s rich scent. He felt arousal pooling in his stomach when another heat wave washed over his body. Zayn cried out in pain. “Liam! _Alpha_! Please! Make the pain stop!” Tears ran down Zayn’s cheeks damping his clothes. “ _Please_ …”

“Zayn!”

***

Liam repeatedly hit the wall with all his might, but there wasn’t even a scratch. There was blood on his knuckles and he only clenched his fists tighter. Anger and shame washed over him. He couldn’t protect his omega. He couldn’t even take care of him. He _failed_ him.

Liam closed his eyes breathing in and out. Suddenly he opened his eyes with determination as he bent a burning flame on each hand and fire them against the wall. Fire colliding metal, sweat dripping down Liam’s temple, the temperature in the room was abnormally high. When Liam finally put his hands down and took a breath, the red-hot metal cooled down instantly. Fuck. Liam smacked his hands on the wall. This was not ordinary metal, fire couldn’t even melt it. He could hear Zayn’s whimper on the other side of the wall but he just couldn’t get _through_ to him!

Another loud cry hit the air. Zayn was crying and begging for the pain to stop, begging for _him_ to take care of him. _Blaming his inability to look after him._ Liam’s brain supplied. Liam punched another few powerful blasts of fire towards the wall in anger yet the wall just didn’t budge.

He slapped his hands on the wall and willed himself to calm down. _Think, Liam, use your brain. Zayn was suffering on the other side._

He dropped his hands and knocked on the wall. “Zayn, babe, can you hear me?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Zayn drew the words out weakly. “Please come! It hurts!”

“I know. Believe me, I do.” Liam felt his heart ached. “Now, listen to me clearly.” Liam took another breath to clear his mind. “Disrobe. Get naked. Lie on the bed. Can you do that for me, my good omega?”

Zayn let out a loud whine. “But...But I want to be close to you. Wanna hear your voice. Wanna _feel_ you.”

“Okay. Okay. Get your clothes off and lie beside the wall then.” Liam sat down and put a hand on the wall heating the metal. “You can feel me here.”

He heard some rustle knowing Zayn was quickly getting rid of his clothes. Then a thump on the floor.

“I’m lying on the ground without my clothes on as you instructed, alpha.” Here came Zayn’s shaky voice.

“Good. Are you hard, Baby?”

“So hard.” Zayn moaned.

Liam groaned at that. “Don’t touch yourself, yet. We’ll open you up first.”

Zayn let out an eager whimper on the other side.

“You remember how I opened you up last time?”

“So clearly. Always imagine it’s you rather than my hand whenever I’m horny.” Zayn said in a dreamy voice.

“Fuck, you are killing me, babe.” Liam said pressed his other hand down palming himself. “You know what to do then. Spread your pretty legs wide open for me. One finger at a time. Count out loud for me.”

“On-Aw!” Zayn came all over himself just as his first finger pushed past his tight rim. He was crying uncontrollably. “I didn’t mean it! I’m so sorry, Alpha! I’m a bad omega who can’t even listen to orders-”

“It’s alright, Zayn. You are good. You are _so_ good for me, Zayn. Just keep it going.” Liam assured him gently.

When Zayn was three fingers in Liam instructed him to fingerfuck himself. Starting slow and then quick and fierce. Zayn came for a second time but his cock was hard in no time and sprang up against his tan stomach.

“I need your knot, Alpha. I couldn’t feel any pleasure anymore. It hurts so much. Please give me your knot. I’d be _so_ good.” Zayn cried.

“Soon, baby. Soon. Just hang on for a while.”

***

The first round of heat finally died down. Zayn’s soft cry still echoed in his ears. He sat with his back to the wall tiredly, his pants undone. He doubted that spending his rut alone wouldn’t be this tiring. Zayn’s sensational smell still lingering in the air. It only grew thicker. Being able to smell Zayn and hear him crying for Liam broke his heart, while at the same time he couldn’t see him, touch him, hold him, take care of him. That was the worst part of it. Knowing Zayn was in pain yet unable to do anything. Liam was so frustrated with himself. He sighed and let his head fall backwards hitting the wall with a thump.

The smell of slick once again hit the air. Zayn was in for another few hours of pain, when he couldn’t do _anything_.

***

Liam didn’t know how long they’ve been here, only a few guards sending them some food during their break. He didn’t saw any sunlight either, so this place was probably underground. Though judging from the fact Zayn was just out of heat, he’d say they had stayed at this godforsaken place for three or four days.

There was a knock on the wall and Liam put his hand on where the heat was from. They kinda came up with a pattern when they put their hands on the wall and heated it. Letting each other know where the other one was. If they couldn’t see each other, at least they could feel each other through their fire. Let their fire communicate, feel words they couldn’t say. It wasn’t much, but at least this way they could provide some comfort for each other.

Right now, Liam felt his palm warmed at Zayn’s passionate fire. He could feel his relief, his fear, his wish of being close, his need to be held. Liam felt so frustrated that he nearly missed the noise outside. Maybe it was time for the guards to bring them food again. If he moved quick enough, he could take down the guard and had his key. That way he could get Zayn and they would find ways to get out of here together.

The lock to the door turned. Liam quickly hid behind the door and when a man came in, who he immediately knocked down and pinned to ground.

“Aw!” This man cried out. “Let go of me! I’m here to _save_ you, Payno!”

Liam got up from him in a rush.

Niall rubbed the back of his head whining loudly. “Fuck! That hurts!”

“Sorry, mate. I reacted a bit too much.” Liam said apologetically.

“It’s fine. Let’s get your lover boy and get out of here. You may want to do your pants first.” Niall’s gaze swept past him quickly.

Liam blushed and quickly turned around. Niall snorted from behind him.

“Where is everyone? How did you know I am here?”

“There’s no time for these. All you need to know is there’s an usurpation going on outside. Harry and Louis are trapped with Owen and Dai Li agents now. Hurry up!”

“Okay. But let me get Zayn first.” Liam said hurriedly.

“Yeah. A minute.” Niall rushed out of the door and stood in front of Zayn’s cell. He tried a few keys but still didn’t find the right one.

“Are you a metalbender or not?” Liam said impatiently.

“Oh, yeah. Right. I forgot.” Niall threw the key away and metalbent the door out of the way.

Liam pushed Niall out of the way (“Gee, thanks for your help.”) and rushed over to pull a naked Zayn into his lap and cuddled him close to his body. Zayn clung to him tightly like his life depended on it. Liam kissed every skin he could reach with utter care and attention. He could feel Zayn’s omega gradually came back to him. He couldn’t describe how relieved he was feeling then. He buried his face in Zayn’s neck inhaling his scent deeply and began scent marking him. He finally felt alive for the first time in these days.

Niall cleared his throat beside him. Liam pulled away from Zayn reluctantly.

“Are you alright?” Liam asked worriedly.

Zayn bit his lip miserably and nodded.

Liam quickly pulled him back to his chest. “God, I’m such an awful alpha.” Liam combed Zayn’s dark locks with his hands as he pressed a kiss to his temple. Zayn whined and buried his face in Liam’s neck.

“Though I hate to interrupt your moment, but we really need to go, Liam.” Niall said curtly.

Liam nodded and quickly took off his vast. He wrapped it tightly around Zayn’s body and pulled him to his feet. The vast covered little to nothing of Zayn’s body. Liam bit his lips looking up and down Zayn’s body and took off his robe leaving his upper body completely naked. Zayn gawked at Liam’s shirtless chest as Liam helped him to get in his robe which was way too big on his slim body.

“Niall, bring Zayn to somewhere safe. I’ll go find Louis and Harry.”

“You sure you’re good on your own?”

“Yeah. Just take care of Zayn for me.”

“Where are you going?” Zayn asked confusingly before he panicked. “Are you leaving me again?!”

“No, Love.” Liam pulled him into his arms again. “I just have to take care of something real quick. I’ll never leave you. You are my oxygen, my fire, my love, my everything. I can’t live without you.”

“Promise me you will be okay.” Zayn’s eyes began to water. “Pinky promise.”

“Okay. I promise.” Liam linked their pinky fingers together and wiped just under Zayn’s eye.

“Liam.” Niall warned.

With one lingering kiss on Zayn’s cherry mouth, he rushed out of their view.

Zayn sniffed. “Where is he going?”

“Dealing with Owen and some Earth Kingdom scum.” Niall reached out his hand for Zayn to take.

“What? He’s going after Owen?” Zayn exclaimed shockingly. “He would get hurt!” Zayn quickly pushed past Niall trying to get to Liam.

“No, you can’t go in this state!” Niall said urgently and grabbed Zayn’s arm. “You will only distract him when Liam is in battle!”

“But-”

“No.” Niall said sternly. “You think _I’m_ not worried about them? That _I_ don’t wanna go and help them? But _no_. I’m getting you somewhere safe first.”

“Okay.” Zayn said, looking down dejectedly. Niall let out a sigh at that. Honestly, he thought it would take much more convincing to talk Zayn over. That was when he realized Zayn had already turned and fled out of his sight.

“Fuck.” Niall cursed. “Get back here! Zayn!”

***

_Crystal Catacombs, Lake Laogai_

The moment Liam entered the Crystal Catacombs he heard loud noises coming from inside. He rushed forward to see Louis and Harry was surrounded by a circle of Dai Li agents, Owen standing not far from them with his hands crossed in front of his chest idly.

“Surrender! There is no escape.” Head of the Dai Li said loudly.

“Like hell I would!” Louis cried out indignantly.

Liam jumped into the air doing a perfect backward flip shooting a stream of fire towards the Dai Li agents successfully opening a crack in the circle.

Harry quickly did a swipe of air while they were distracted by Liam’s appearance and swept them all to the ground.

Owen glared at Liam in anger. He released infernos behind him to jet propelling himself towards Liam. Liam furiously throws multiple fire blasts at him but were all blocked by Owen.

Owen bent a fire whip and wielded it towards Liam. It hit Liam on the leg making him fall on the ground. He quickly rolled over to avoid another whip of fire and got up in fighting stance.

Not far from them, Louis bent the water into octopus form to attack the Dai Li agents around him, even though he was unfortunately outnumbered, he still managed to bring down a good number of them. Harry was right next to him. The Dai Li agents were good at defense, so Harry’s air attack could hardly do much real damage. But he was faster, while they were slower, so they couldn’t even touch Harry. Therefore, Harry was contented to bring them as much trouble as he could. Suddenly, some of the Dai Li agents gathered together and earthbent a huge chunk of rock towards him. Harry gasped at the size of it and began to ran in tight circles, forming a tornado around him. When the huge rock was flung to him, it caught in the tornado and instantly whipped around right back at the Dai Li agents. They were all shocked as they saw the rock flew back and quickly bent it to sand just in time before it could smash them. But they were caught off guard when Louis bent a large wave of water and scoured them all to the ground.

Liam was still in a bitter battle with Owen. They made different forms of fire and attacked each other with their burning fire. Suddenly, lightning flashed. Owen quickly firebent himself backwards narrowly dodged it. They both turned their heads and there Zayn was, in a lightning summoning position with his fingers smoking. Zayn looked furious as he leaped into the air using his blue fire to propel himself right between the Payne brothers.

“He’s mine.” Zayn landed and turned to Owen.

“Zayn, babe-”

Zayn ignored Liam and sent two streams of fire from his fists. The fire immediately grew into a large fire wall circling around him and Owen, no one could come any closer.

“You are _glowing_ after your heat.” Owen let out an ugly smirk. “But try pick someone your own size, baby. You wouldn’t wanna get hurt.”

“Oh, believe me. You are the one who needs to worry about getting hurt.” Zayn bared his teeth and raised his arms in the air, pulled his palm down toward Owen. A small but incredibly intense flame was forming on his hand, growing larger until it was finally fired into an enormous fire blast that rushed towards Owen. Owen brought his hands up and the fire from both of his hands emerged as one big fireball before Owen bent it forward trying to counter Zayn’s attack. But Zayn’s attack was fierce, it wasn’t long before Zayn’s blue fire consumed Owen’s fireball and went straight for Owen. Owen tried to get away, but was blocked by the circle of fire Zayn let out around them, so he could only stand with his arms around his head in a defensive pose and took the blow head on. Zayn smirked as he saw Owen knocked down to the ground. The fire wall behind him shook a bit. Zayn looked back and saw Liam rushed through his wall of fire unharmed.

“Liam? But how-”

Liam went straight into his personal space and hugged him close to his chest. “I could have dealt with him, you know.”

“No, you can’t.” Zayn scoffed. “And how-”

“You fire recognizes me.” Liam said pulling both of Zayn’s hands in his bigger ones, feeling each other’s fire dancing on their fingertips. “It will never hurt me.”

Zayn turned his head looking up and met Liam’s eyes. His heart was beating so fast with Liam’s arms around him, his hands in Liam’s, their fire communicating in their own unique little way. Liam darted his eyes forward before his pupils widened and he immediately whirling them around as he took the fire blast Owen bent towards them.

“Liam!” Zayn screamed but Liam only hugged him tighter to calm him.

“It’s alright. I’m okay.” Liam panted. “Gonna hurt a bit, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“You promised you wouldn’t get hurt!”

“It’s really nothing, babe. I’m fine.” Liam assured him with a timid smile.

Zayn blinked back the tears threatening to fall and faced Owen.

“You are going to pay for this.”

Lightning generated from Zayn’s fingertips and he directed it straight to Owen. Owen quickly ducked the lightning but Zayn bent continuous fire towards him while he tried to blocked them with his own fire frantically. He tried to break free and fought back but in vain as Zayn blasted another round of fire and lightning towards him. With one last whip of fire, hitting right on his head, Owen fell to the ground with a thud.

Liam slowly walked beside Zayn. “Is he-?”

“Nah.” Zayn made a disgusted face. “He’s just passed out. Lucky for him.”

“Riiight.” Liam swallowed hard. “Maybe we should check on the others.”

“Maybe we should check on _you_ first.” Zayn said worriedly, bringing his hands up to caress Liam’s cheek. “Why did you take that blow? That was so stupid!”

“Yeah. Kinda is.” Liam smiled at him. “How are _you_ feeling now? I’m sorry I didn’t be of much help when you were in-”

“Oii, lover boys! A little help here?” Louis shouted.

Liam and Zayn turned and saw a bunch of Dai Li agents surrounding Harry and Louis. Just as they about to charge at them, another voice sounded.

“It’s over! Surrender! I have your boss!”

Everyone turned and saw Niall stood there, with Long Feng beside him all wrapped up in rocks, only leaving his head out.

The Dai Li agents looked at each other before they raised their hands. Louis bent a stream of water around and iced them together.

“Oh, you brilliant brilliant boy, Nialler!” Louis shouted and rushed to hug Niall.

Niall laughed good-naturedly. “Everyone alright?”

“Yeah. All fine. Except Payno here got a bit of sore back.”

“Heyyy. That’s mean.” Liam protested before bringing Zayn close. “Honestly, tell me how you feel. Being in heat alone, especially with an alpha’s scent so close to you may drive your omega a little crazy.”

“I wasn’t too alone, was I?”

“Still-” Liam stopped in mid-sentence and his eyes widen in shock.

“Liam, baby? What’s wrong?” Zayn cupped his cheeks confusingly as worry rose in his chest.

“Haven’t you smelt it, Zayn?” Louis held his nose. “He’s going into rut.”

Zayn squealed loudly before he happily jumped on Liam.

“Gee. These horny bastards.” Louis wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Get a room.”

***

“Thought you are gonna give it to me again and again, fucking me nonstop until I couldn’t take it anymore. I definitely did _not_ expect a break.” Zayn said cheekily.

“Shut up. It’s just the first round. We are in for a long night. You better catch some sleep while you still can.” Liam grumbled.

“But little Liam here is so exciting!” Zayn exclaimed in a childlike voice and poked Liam’s harden cock.

“It is not little when you are begging to be penetrated by it.” Liam groaned and patted Zayn’s hand away.

“We should let little Liam be in his home. He definitely missed it after all this time. He should be there. Always.”

Liam looked at Zayn incredulously.

“I mean my ass!” Zayn laughed.

“You sound like you are high.”

“High on your cock, baby.”

Liam smacked Zayn’s bum which earned a whine from Zayn. Zayn huffed and turned so they were spooning now. Liam drew his arm around Zayn’s waist and brought him closer.

“You are a meanie. Don’t beg me to take you later when you desperately try to shove your dick inside a hole but can’t find any!”

“Shut up. Go to sleep.”

“How can I sleep well if your dick keeps poking my ass?”

“As long as you don’t push _back_ , it’d be good.”

***

“Liiiiam.” Zayn whined. “I think you just ruined me.”

“You want it, now you get it.” Liam chuckled.

“My ass is on fire.” Zayn said miserably as he was now lying on top of Liam with Liam’s knot buried inside his ass. Zayn tried to sit up a bit but immediately flopped down onto Liam’s chest as both winced at the tug.

Zayn brought Liam’s hand and rested it on his stomach. “Can you feel it? Your cock is still twitching and cuming.”

“I don’t need to feel your stomach to know that.” Liam looked all too smug for Zayn’s liking. “But you do look good with this little bump.”

Zayn pouted. “This is ridiculous by now. How can you still cuming? Stupid alphas and their stupid stamina. I didn’t even catch a break between the rounds. I can hardly feel my legs right now. And how long is this one gonna take? It’s taking way longer than before. Does your rut always last this long? I mean, what round is it? Seventh? Eighth? But your scent still smells so strong of rut, it doesn’t even weaken a tiny bit!”

“This is actually my first rut.” Liam said sheepishly. “I always take my suppressants, you know that. I went to the army like, two months after I presented. I hadn’t had a rut then. And when I’m in the army, everyone’s taking suppressants. Would be a disaster if we go into rut on the battlefield, I guess. So it’s kind of a habit now. And this time… You really caught me off guard. Your heat definitely triggered it. But since I never really had one before, I’m not exactly sure how long this thing is gonna take. Also since this is my first rut, and I’ve been suppressed it for so long, I guess it is way more intense than any of the normal ones.” said Liam apologetically.

Zayn let out a whine hanging onto Liam’s body tightly like a koala bear and buried his face to Liam’s neck inhaling Liam’s strong scent.

“Love you.” Zayn said in a miserable voice.

“Love you too, baby.” Liam said with a kiss to Zayn’s forehead and a gentle pat to Zayn’s bum who squirmed under his palm and let out a whimper.

***

Liam opened his eyes slowly. The smell of rut still hung strong in the air, but he knew he wasn’t in rut anymore. Zayn slept peacefully in his arms. He looked so soft, so beautiful without even trying. He caressed Zayn’s soft cheek gently, mind elsewhere. He couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ be here, that much was clear. All these events happened in the past few days shouldn’t have changed anything, but Liam still found it harder to push himself away from Zayn. It was probably the rut amplifying everything he felt for the beautiful boy lying in front of him. It was harder by the minute. Liam closed his eyes and got up from bed. He tried to walk away, but he felt like his feet were glued to the ground. Sighing, he turned around and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Zayn’s plump lips.

“I love you.” Zayn stirred but didn’t wake up. With one last look of Zayn, Liam turned and walked away.

“So you are gonna just leave like that?” A choked voice said from behind him.

Liam quickly turned. “Zayn? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“Why do you care?” Zayn sat up wiping away his tears. “So you are leaving?”

“Zayn. I-”

“Are you leaving or not?”

Liam looked down guiltily. “Look, Zayn. I’m sorry. But I am leaving. Haven’t you seen? I’m hurting you whenever I’m near you. Look what happened this time. I’m sorry but I have to do this.”

“This is not your choice to make.” Zayn spitted. “If love can hurt, so be it. You think I can’t handle it?”

“No!” Liam looked up quickly. “You are one of the bravest-”

“What is your excuse this time?” Zayn didn’t let Liam finish. “Owen is out of the picture; if you are worrying about not proving yourself, stopping Owen and Long Feng’s evil plan to overthrow both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom was enough, don’t you think?”

“I…” Liam swallowed. “I really don’t know, Zayn.”

“Then what about me!” Zayn sobbed uncontrollably. “What about the things you’ve said during my heat? You said I am your oxygen, you can’t live without me, you _won’t_ leave me!”

“That was just in the heat of the moment.” Liam said in a small voice.

“Heat of the moment? _Heat of the moment_!” Zayn raged incredulously. “You are going to tell me the things you said during your rut were in the heat of the moment too, aren’t you?”

“Zayn. Please don’t do this. I’m doing this for your sake.”

“If you are doing this for my sake, you wouldn’t have even thought of leaving me! Do you really love me? Or you just claim you do?”

“Of course I do!” Liam got angry too. “You think _I_ want to leave you? I don’t, god damn it! But I feel like whenever you found me, we would have an argument and then you left-”

“And you let me!” Zayn cried. “Haven’t you heard what you just said? Whenever _I_ found _you_! You never seek me out, not even once! It’s always me giving you chances again and again yet you still choose to leave in the end!”

“Zayn-”

“Leave.” Tearing ran down Zayn’s perfectly defined cheekbones. “If this is what you want at the end of the day. Then _leave_.”

“Zay-”

“LEAVE!”

Liam looked at Zayn with a pained expression while Zayn turned his head, refusing to look at Liam. Liam sighed. He opened his mouth trying to say something but then thought better of it. He turned and left.

Liam left. _Again_.

Zayn couldn’t hold him together anymore. He flopped down on the bed and broke down into tears.

“Baby!” Louis’s voice sounded as he rushed inside with Harry and Niall trailing behind him. “What’s wrong? Liam said he needed to go and told us to check in on you. God, who did this to you? I swear to god-”

Louis pulled a crying Zayn into his arms. “Talk to me, baby.”

“Li-Lia-” Zayn hiccupped.

“Liam had just left, he didn’t say anything else. I don’t know where he went. Maybe I can still catch up on him if-”

Zayn only cried louder and shook his head furiously. “Li-” Zayn choked back a sob. “He left. He…He won’t return this time.”

Louis patted Zayn’s back in a comforting way. “You are talking nonsense, babe. Of course-”

“Lou. Haven’t you seen the look on Li’s face when he rushed out?” Harry said from behind him. “I don’t think he’s just going out for a drink.”

“Will you say something useful, Styles?” Louis said, clearly annoyed which immediately turned into worry as he saw Zayn hiccupped so much that he couldn’t even breathe. “Come help me calm Zayn down! He couldn’t get any air in!”

“I think he’s going into omega drop. He had his heat alone not long ago. The battle with Owen definitely burnt his energy. Let alone he helped Liam with his rut right after. And when Liam was out of rut, the first thing he did was leaving Zayn.” Niall said worriedly. “All that are taking a toll on him. Both he and his omega need aftercare right now.”

“Harry!” Louis said in a shaky voice. “Hold him close. He needs an alpha.”

“But-” Harry looked at Louis unsure.

“Do it!” Louis shouted. “He wasn’t in his right mind! His omega is mourning because his alpha left him! If you don’t do it now, he will actually go into that drop!”

Harry quickly sat down beside Zayn and hugged him impossibly tight. Louis sniffed from beside them and looked away.

“What do we do about Liam?” Niall asked worriedly.

“Nothing. For now.” Louis roared in fury. “He screwed Zayn over. And it’s not the first time. He better not show his ugly face in front of me ever again. Or he’s gonna regret the day he was born!”

* * *

A lone slim figure standing in front of a windowsill with one hand on the frame, the other rested delicately on his flat stomach. The evening sun pouring in through the window, casting long shadows on an exquisite table. On the table, was a torn envelope. Some letters scattering on the marble ground below, a gust of wind blew in, ruffling them around. On the letters, was a smudgy and messy handwriting. It read-

_Hope I only leave good vibes on your living room floor_

_It hurts so bad that I didn't when you asked for more_

_Your dad probably loves me more than he ever did now_

_'Cause I finally got out, yeah, we finally knocked down_

_'Cause sometimes it's better that way_

_Gotta let it go so your heart don't break_

_'Cause I love you_

_Yeah baby I love you_

_Just this one time hear what I'm tryna say_

_Know you might not feel quite the same way_

_But I love you_

_I tell you, I love you_

_Why? Why wait to fight?_

_Give it a try_

_Or I'll say goodbye while it's right_

_Can we save tears in your eyes_

_I'm making you cry_

_Why wait to hate? Can we save love?_

_I fell in, I'm falling, I'm for you_

_I can't let you fall through the floor too_

_It's a gamble to take any more of you_

_(It's a gamble to take-take more of you)_

_Still in my mind sometimes, I must admit it_

_Like it's a crime on trial, I got acquitted_

_Me and you wasn't meant, we wasn't fitted_

_Like it's a glove, I hated to admit it_

_'Cause obviously we go back_

_So why would we ruin that?_

_In too deep, we're rearranged_

_Now you wanna ask for names_

_We can't let this fruit go bad_

_Saying things we can't take back_

_In too deep, we're rearranged_

_Say you feel the same_

_Why? Why wait to fight?_

_Give it a try_

_Or I'll say goodbye while it's right_

_Can we save tears in your eyes_

_And watching you cry_

_Why wait to hate? Can we save love?_

“If this is the end you want for us,” A broken yet cold voice said as a drop of tear falling from his angelic face and dripped on the expensive scarlet carpet below. “Then so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself this is the last time Liam gonna be like this and left. :p  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos! love you all xx


	6. VI. I figured it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liamween is around the corner OiOii  
> Happy early Halloween everybodyy :)  
> Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> ps. I absolutely did NOT expect Liam to just drop a Christmas song THIS FRIDAY😭 i'm emotionalll  
> And it's called Naughty List hummm😏 Guess Merry early Christmas too

“How long have you been here, my boy?”

“Almost three years.” Liam answered, standing beside the Sun Warrior chief, Hammon, as they overlooked the mountain before them.

“Three years. It’s been three years since you stumbled into this place now you call home, three years since you had faced the masters, three years since you’ve became a Sun Warrior. Time truly flies, does it?”

“Indeed, it does.” Liam said, breathing in deeply. Befriending Harry did teach him a few things. Like right now, there was something unsettling in the air, he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what though. Recently, there had always been a strange feeling inching in his chest, like someone was calling for him. Or maybe it was someone else’s feeling, because even though it felt familiar and mixed smoothly and naturally into his own emotions, Liam could still tell the difference.

“You’ve come so far from the young boy who lost his way. Look at you! All muscles and broad shoulders! Not to say a wise mind! A proper alpha now!”

“I wasn’t a boy when I came here, Hammon. I was already a man then.” Liam mumbled.

“Physically, maybe. Mentally, not yet.” Hammon shook his head at Liam’s words. “You had that _look_ with you that gave away everything.” He cocked his head with an enigmatic expression on his face.

Liam looked at him, frowning. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Hammon let out a good laugh. “When you are old like me and see enough people, you’ll get it, my boy. There is no need to worry about that now. What I was trying to say is, you have changed a lot since you first went here.” Hammon turned and smiled at Liam. “You have all the quality it takes to be a good firebender, Liam. Your strength, your diligence, your passion. Your breathing has always been better than anyone I know. Your master must be really good to teach you how breathing can affect your bending, Liam.”

“He is.” Liam said in a small voice and looked down, a sad smile found its way on his face.

Hammon smiled again, though it didn’t reach his eyes. Rather, a surge of sadness was seen behind his dark grey eyes. “But that is not enough if you want to be a greater one. You’ve learned a lot from Master Ran and Shaw. You observe their movements, their breaths of fire. I’d even say no one can bend the fire the same as you do! A great firebender bend the fire as if they are a part of them. You bend the fire like that they are your longtime friends. You have enough respect and trust in them. That truly is a rare sight to witness. Your perception, your love for sun, your love for _life_. They all help building the excellent young alpha standing in front of me now.”

“I’m not that great as you said I am. I still have a lot to learn.” Liam shook his head.

“People always have a lot to learn. There is no end to learning.” Hammon said wisely. “Please don’t talk low of yourself. You are a great firebender. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Just give yourself that much credit.”

“Thank you, Hammon. That means a lot coming from an experienced firebender like you, not to mention the chief the Sun Warriors.” Liam looked at him gratefully.

“Ever wonder why I adore you, my boy?” Hammon said easily before turning into a more serious voice. “However, for your own good, I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“What?!” Liam exclaimed. “What did I do! Did I-”

“No. No. Calm down, my boy.” Hammon laughed, seeing Liam’s obvious distress. “It’s just, we don’t have much more to teach you. You are a young alpha, Liam. You deserve to travel the world and do so much more. Trapped in this place is not your destiny.”

“Trapped? Hammon, I never felt trapped here, ever! I’m happy here! Besides, you guys live here for generations! How come when it comes to me it became some kind of a trap?”

“Liam.” Hammon said patiently. “This is our choice. Our responsibility. We Sun Warriors are bond to-”

“But I am a Sun Warrior too! Or did you not consider me part of you?” Liam asked manically.

“Liam.” Hammon sighed. “Look. I know you said you are happy here, but-”

“I am!” argued Liam.

“No, you are not. I can see it in your eyes, feel it in your flames. Your heart can’t find no peace here.” Hammon looked at Liam who lowered his head, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths. “People’s flame turns dingy when they lose their purpose, lose their inner fire. When you came here, your fire looked like a person who lost the world. After we accepted you, right after you faced the judgment of the masters who deemed you worthy, your fire had turned a shade lighter, more hopeful. Then after all you have learned from us, from the masters, your fire is now bright and strong. But when I look deeper inside, there’s still something missing in your flame. We have taught you all we know, the last ingredient of your formula, you need to find it yourself.”

“So, this is goodbye?” Liam said, looking up dejectedly.

“It is never goodbye. You are welcomed here any time. A new beginning, you can say.” Hammon said lightly.

“Chief! Chief!”

Liam and Hammon both turned at the voice. A fellow Sun Warrior rushed over to them, panting for breath. “Someone intrudes the ruins and tries to take our sunstone!”

“What!” Hammon shouted. “Liam, we will continue our talk later. Now, come with me!”

Liam nodded curtly before following after Hammon to where the sunstone lay.

***

“I AM THE FUTURE FIRE LORD! GET ME OUT OF THIS… THIS THING!”

A familiar voice shouted. Liam’s heart skipped a beat as he quickened his pace before he came to a halt behind Hammon and looked down at the window of the underground room where they store the sunstone.

The entire room was filled with slime now. There was a head sticking out from grates as a figure was glued there. A couple of Sun Warriors standing around him, forming a circle. Stepping closer, he saw the intruder’s face.

“Zayn?” Liam breathed out, rubbing his eyes as if they deceived him. Zayn looked up at the familiar call, his voice gave out as he locked eyes with none other than _Liam Payne_.

Hammon looked over at him briefly before he addressed Zayn. “For trying to take our sunstone, you must be severely punished!”

“I don’t care about your stupid sunstone! Get me out of this mess!” Zayn finally shook himself out of the daze and found his voice, shouting right back at Hammon.

“Watch your mouth.” Hammon bellowed.

Zayn glared up at him, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“Then what is your purpose of coming here?” Hammon asked with a strict face.

“In search of the Eternal Flame.” Zayn answered defiantly.

“Why do you want it?”

Zayn pursed his lips and tried to say something but was quickly interrupted by Liam.

“Hammon, let’s just, get him out of the slimes first, yeah?”

Hammon turned to Liam and searched his eyes for a moment before he curtly nodded.

***

Zayn sat on the floor miserably as an aardvark sloth licking him clean. He tried not to cringe at the saliva on his body, but failed. He really felt like crying, feeling no dignity at all as all these people (Like the situation wasn’t embarrassing enough already, Liam was here too. Zayn made a mental resolution not to look at him again.) watched him glued to the wall unable to move, and now being licked clean by an aardvark sloth.

“Now you can tell me why you want the Eternal Flame.”

Zayn looked up and saw the man in an ancient dressing and a funny feather hat on his head. Liam stood beside him watching him closely. He had his chest lay bare, Zayn’s brain noticed unhelpfully. Zayn could even hear the sound of broken glass in his head. _Well, so much for the resolution. But it really was_ not _the time for this._ He shook his head furiously.

“I am the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, Zayn. My papa wasn’t in the prime of his time anymore, so he wanted me to take the throne. As you probably already noticed, I am an omega. There is no precedent for an omega to be Fire Lord. There have been many oppositions in the nation.” Zayn’s voice sank. “I’ve been flipping through many scrolls, and saw an old provision that the Eternal Flame will keep the Fire Nation forever flourish. I showed the ministers as such, and they agreed if I find the Eternal Flame and light it in the Fire Lord’s chamber, I’d become the new Fire Lord.”

“So you want it for the throne.”

“I want it so the Fire Nation citizens can live a peaceful and prosperous life!”

Hammon and Zayn stared at each other for a long time before Hammon removed his gaze. “I believe you. There is only one problem now.”

“And that will be?”

“You can’t tell anyone about what you see and hear at this place. Our existence must be kept a secret.”

“Not that anyone will believe if I say I saw the Sun Warriors.” Zayn snorted.

Hammon gave him a cold look. “We can’t trust you with the Eternal Flame. Therefore, you must be supervised as you properly delivered the Eternal Flame to light the Fire Lord’s chamber.” Zayn opened his mouth trying to argue, but Hammon went on ignoring Zayn’s protest. “But as I just said, we Sun Warriors can’t be seen by the outer world, Liam here, who is a former Sun Warrior, will escort you back to the Fire Nation.”

“What? But… I am banished from the Fire Nation, Hammon.” Liam said with unease, totally shocked at Hammon’s request.

“I will be Fire Lord in no time. I can unbanish you.” Zayn quickly supplied, a bit too eager in Liam’s eyes.

“Then so be it.”

Liam looked between Zayn and Hammon before he sighed. “Fine.”

“You should clean yourself before we give you the Eternal Flame.” Hammon said to Zayn, making a grimaced face. “You stink.”

***

“Why, Hammon? Are you this eager to get rid of me?” Liam said a bit frustrated, following Hammon down the street of Sun Warriors’ ancient city.

Hammon stopped and faced Liam. “Give me your palm, my boy.”

“What?” Liam was confused but held out his hand nonetheless.

“Now make a fire in your palm.”

Closing his eyes, Liam took a breath and did as Hammon instructed. He focused on the heat of his palm and felt the familiar feeling of his fire dancing between his fingers. He opened his eyes.

Sparks bouncing as Liam’s eyes widened.

Hammon smiled. “This is the only reason you need.” Before he walked away. Liam still glued to the same spot watching the flames he just made a second ago when Hammon called his name.

“Liam?” Liam looked up to see Hammon a few steps away from him. “Does this mean there will be no Fire Lady in the foreseeable future?” He winked at Liam.

Liam blushed.

“Now go and get the prince ready for the ceremony.” Hammon shouted back.

***

Liam walked in the room as the stream attacked him head on. He brushed them away and saw Zayn sitting in a bathtub furiously trying to wash the slime off of him. Liam couldn’t help but smile at Zayn’s futility.

“The slime is a menace to get rid of without the aardvark sloth’s saliva, you know.”

Zayn startled and quickly stayed under water only leaving his head out.

“Here, I’ll get them off you.” Liam supplied. Walking over and kneeling beside the bathtub, he began to wordlessly rub Zayn’s tender skin with a sponge.

“Aren’t you banished from Fire Nation? To me, you are very well standing on the Fire Nation territory.” Zayn said in a low voice after a moment of Liam silently rubbed the slime off Zayn.

“Sun Warriors don’t exist to this world. So I guess it’s fine if I stay in a place where is lost.” Liam answered quietly, still focusing on rubbing the slime off Zayn.

Zayn turned. For the first time in a long time, taking a proper look at Liam. His hair had been longer than in a long time now. His curls had been back that he looked so cuddly yet handsome. His skin was a shade tanner too. Zayn raised his hand slowly before resting it on Liam’s bare chest.

“Sun Warriors don’t like clothes all that much, don’t they?”

Liam smiled and caught Zayn’s wrist in his hand. “This way we are exposed to the sun. Therefore we can feel the sun more intimately.”

“You are just a bunch of exhibitionists. Don’t give me all those high reasons. But anyhow, you will still wet your clothes when you bathe me. Why don’t you strip that down and join me in the water? I can help clean you up as well. You are sweating.” Zayn brushed the hand on Liam’s chest holding it for Liam to see the wetness and said in an even tone.

Liam swallowed hard. “Sure, Prince Zayn.”

Liam slowly undressed himself when Zayn turned his head away, giving him some privacy. (More like punishment to himself, Zayn thought bitterly to himself. It was not like he hadn’t seen it before.) Zayn looked over to Liam when he felt a body sit into the bath causing water to ripple. They stared at each other for some time before Zayn shifted closer and straddled Liam’s thighs. Liam went completely rigid under him as Zayn simply grabbed a sponge and rubbed on Liam’s fit body. Liam slowly brought up his hand and continued cleaning Zayn up as well.

“Aww.”

“Sorry.” Liam quickly said, rubbing the red skin there. “I should be gentler.”

Zayn only pursed his lips and went on cleaning Liam. Neither of them talked after that.

Somehow, their head bumped against each other. Zayn tilted his head up and met Liam’s eyes. After all these years, he still couldn’t bring himself to look away. Liam brought a hand up and cupped Zayn’s cheek, caressing him gently before leaning in. Zayn closed his eyes and met him half way.

They kissed. It was gentle at first, before it turned more heated. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. All the frustration, all the love they felt for each other for so long melted in the way they roughly claimed each other’s mouth.

Panting, Liam looked at Zayn straight in the eye. “Do you want…?”

The only respond Liam got was Zayn’s hand reached down grabbing his cock and began to stroke it. Liam groaned and pushed two fingers past Zayn’s tight rim. Zayn let out a whimper and pushed back on Liam’s thick fingers. Three fingers in, Zayn pushed Liam’s fingers out of his dripping hole and lined Liam’s cock to it. He slowly sank down until he bottomed out, causing both moaned at the sensation.

After he adjusted to Liam’s size, he eagerly moved up all the way to the tip before he sank back down again. Liam let out a low groan and gripped his hips tightly, so tight that might leave bruises. His eyes were pitch black now, pupils dilated and heavy with lust. Zayn wasted no time fucking himself on Liam’s cock, until he moaned loudly as Liam’s cock brushed that bundle of nerves inside him. He cried out and threw his head back as pleasure and electricity rushed through his body.

“I missed this.” Zayn stammered out.

“God, you look so good ridding me, babe.” Liam panted as he started to kiss down Zayn’s neck and nipped on it.

Zayn was so lost in the mind-blowing pleasure. His legs were trembling as Liam thrusted his hip up to meet Zayn’s rhythm. His movement was sloppier and with a hard thrust from Liam, his legs completely gave out and he flopped down on Liam’s body lifelessly, unable to move.

Liam gripped his hips and pulled his cock out of Zayn before flipping Zayn over, bending him over the edge of the bathtub, pushing his thighs apart before thrusting his cock back into Zayn’s awaiting hole in one swift move.

“H-harder, alpha. Please fuck me harder!” Zayn screamed out, all senses clouded with the immense pleasure.

“Fuck. You look so good taking my cock like this, omega.” Liam gritted out, intertwining their fingers together and fucking Zayn faster and harder into oblivions. Zayn felt his entire body on fire as all he could feel was Liam. Liam’s hand intertwining with his, Liam’s mouth on his neck, Liam’s body over him, Liam’s cock deep inside his hole. It was all so overwhelming. He hadn’t had Liam in _any_ way for so long and here he was, with Liam everywhere around him. He couldn’t control himself anymore as Liam gave one more powerful thrust and he was cumming. Body trembling and Liam’s name chanting on his mouth.

Liam groaned out as Zayn’s hole tightened around his cock and he fucked Zayn through it, beginning to chase his own release now. A few more thrust later, he came inside Zayn with a growl. He pulled out of Zayn slowly and sat back into the tub bringing Zayn’s body onto his lab.

A knock was heard. A voice called out, though Liam could hear the stiffness in his voice. “Liam? You ready? The ceremony is about to begin. Bring the prince with you as well.”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Liam gritted out. He turned to look at Zayn in his arms.

“How are you feeling?” Liam said in a soft voice, brushing the wet hair out of the way.

“I feel like jelly.” Zayn said in a small voice dazingly, his mind still blank. “I think you’ve ruined me.”

“Not for the first time.” Liam laughed smugly and kissed his forehead. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for the ceremony.”

***

Zayn followed Liam to a temple as they stopped right in front of the chief of the Sun Warriors, Hammon. He stood tall, holding his head high with an aura of authority.

“There has been a change of plan.”

“What?” Zayn said unbelievingly. “You can’t take back what you said! We had a deal!”

“What I said counts, Prince Zayn.” Hammon said calmly. “However, to prove your worthiness for the Eternal Flame, you must pass the judgement of the firebending masters.”

“What? NO!” Liam shouted and stepped in front of Zayn. “I will not let Zayn face-”

“I can make the choice very much by myself, Liam.” Zayn pushed Liam away. “I can meet the masters.”

Hammon nodded, giving Liam a cold look who lowered his head and stepped back in shame. “If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the Eternal Flame with you.” He pointed at the large fire burning behind him. “This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years.”

“Really? I don’t believe it.”

“Zayn.” Liam scolded, nudging him.

Hammon’s expression was tight. “You will take a piece of the Eternal Flame to the masters, to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending. This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. Remember: The flame will go out if you make it too small. Make it too big, and you might lose control.”

“I know how to hold a fire.” Zayn looked up confidently.

Hammon looked down at him with a frown. He turned around in a circle and brought a part of fire in his palm before handing it over to Zayn. Zayn took it in one hand.

Zayn brought his other hand up to cup it and stared at the flame in his hands, facial expression a bit in awe. “It felt like a little heartbeat.”

“Fire is life, Prince Zayn. I’m sure you know that. You will take the flame up there.” Hammon pointed to a mountain from the side. “The cave of the masters is beneath that rock.”

“Cave?” Zayn wondered out loud.

Liam’s arms wrapped around him as he turned Zayn to face him. “You will be alright. I just know it.” He said with a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head. “But be respectful to the masters. They can be a little hot-tempered sometimes.”

“I can handle them, Leeyum.” Zayn blinked his eyes. “No one can resist the Malik charm.”

Liam let out a laugh before kissing him once more and then Zayn turned and walked to the stairs leading to the high mountains. Behind him, the Sun Warriors all got into a kneeling position as they created a circle of fire in each’s hand, some with drums in front of them as they beat the drums in a synchronized rhythm. Zayn reached the top as the chanters play the music. He turned his head at the caves on each side of the bridge he stood.

“Those who wish to meet the masters, Ran and Shaw, will now present their fire.” Hammon sounded.

Zayn bowed down with his hands stretched, holding the flame forward.

“Sound the call!” shouted Hammon.

A warrior in the front took a deep breath and blew a horn. The sound from the horn sent a flock of birds scattering. The caves on either side of him rumbled, Zayn looked up in worry and turned his head to the left.

Two eyes glew inside the cave and met his eyes. A red dragon came out, roaring, circling around the bridge. Zayn was shocked beyond words as he took a step back. Turning around, just in time to see a blue dragon coming out of the other cave. It joined the other dragon as they circled the bridge.

“Allah.” Zayn breathed out. “These are the masters.”

The dragons continued flying around the bridge, seemingly with a pattern, yet Zayn couldn’t be sure. The dragons finally stopped moving and were hovering on either side of the bridge, facing Zayn.

“Judgment time!” Hammon called out.

The dragons stared at Zayn intensely from where they were sitting, with their legs at the bottom of the bridge. All of a sudden, the red dragon breathed fire towards Zayn as the blue dragon doing the same. Zayn quickly bent a stream of blue fire around but found himself unharmed. He was engulfed by a multi-colored flame vortex as the dragons continued breathing fire. Zayn put down his hands and stared at the flames around him in amazement. The vortex slowly dissipated and the dragons curled their bodies, flew up, circled once more before they went into their separate caves.

Zayn still stood there shocked.

“Their fire was so beautiful. I saw so many colors, colors I've never imagined.” Zayn said in a dreamy voice after he slowly walked down the stairs. “It’s the perfect definition of firebending harmony.”

“It is.” Liam came over to him and stood in front of him, looking like a proud dad just saw his boy passing a difficult task. “I’m so proud of you did this.”

“Oh, please, Liam.” Zayn said, rolling his eyes. “You can’t seriously think I’m gonna get hurt.”

“Are you seriously not even a little bit intimidated by the masters?” Liam raised his eyebrows. “I don’t believe you.”

“Well,” Zayn drew out. “They _are_ the dragons. I’m just a bit surprised, that’s all.”

“Since you have passed the masters’ judgement, you may take a piece of Eternal Flame with you.” Hammon said from beside them, handing them another piece of Eternal Flame which Zayn stepped forward and took it. “Liam, I expect you to watch out for our future Lord and the flame.”

“Sure thing, Hammon.” Liam said sincerely.

“Goodbye, Prince Zayn. Goodbye, Liam.”

Liam rushed over and hugged Hammon tightly. “Thank you for everything, Hammon. I’ll forever be grateful for all the things you’ve taught me here.”

“Don’t get me all emotional, Liam. It’s not like we won’t see each other ever again. You are welcomed here all the time, my boy.”

“Thank you.” Liam said, voice deep with emotion. “See you, Hammon.”

“See you, my boy.”

Liam circled his arm around Zayn’s waist and led him out of the city.

***

There was a ship waiting at the port. Liam could see soldiers’ curious stare following him all the way to his cabin. Zayn had drawn cold and distant too. It might or might not have anything to do with their argument earlier. (“Are we going to talk about what happened back in the city?” Liam asked unsurely. “No.” Zayn’s answer was determined. “It was heat of the moment.” Liam’s heart sank. Well, he couldn’t really blame anyone but himself, right? But it didn’t mean the words didn’t hurt. “I mean…” Zayn continued defensively. “I was vulnerable! My…my body just reacted! It hadn’t been touched ever since…” Zayn looked close to tears. Liam knew better than to push him any further.) Oh, and Zayn also insisted that he could take care of the Eternal Flame just fine by himself.

“What about when you are sleeping? You can’t hold the fire all the way to Fire Nation. You need rest too, and the flame will go down when you do so.” Liam argued standing just near the door of Zayn’s cabin.

“I’m not sleeping then.” Zayn said stubbornly as he sat on the bed cross-legged.

“This is ridiculous!” Liam exclaimed. “You need to rest! We can take turns to hold the flame. Hammon made me promise to take care of and the flame, so I’m not backing down on this.”

“Fine.” Zayn reluctantly agreed.

“Here.” Liam walked over to Zayn. “Let me take the flame.”

“I’m not sleepy.” Zayn argued, almost immediately, he let out a yawn.

Liam took the flame from Zayn’s protective hands despite Zayn’s protest. He gestured to the bed unsurely.

“Can I…?” He raised his eyebrows.

Zayn nipped on his bottom lip and nodded.

Liam carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Zayn wordlessly lay down with his back to Liam and pulled the cover over himself.

“The night is cold on sea, you know.” He said quietly after a moment, almost like he didn’t want Liam to hear. “You can get in the bed properly if you want.”

Liam debated for a moment before he tentatively scooped closer and pulled the cover on his legs as he sat on Zayn’s comfortable bed. Zayn turned and nuzzled closer, hugging his arms around Liam’s leg before he quickly drifted off to sleep.

***

Zayn woke up with a start. He blinked his eyes open and saw firelight dancing not far from him. Getting up into a sitting position, he realized it was probably still deep into the night. Everything was asleep. Except for the figure who held the fire.

Liam looked up and saw Zayn getting up into a sitting position. He stood from where he was sitting at the table and walked over to Zayn’s bedside.

“You awake?” He said gently. “Go back to sleep, it’s still late. You can catch a few more hours of sleep before the sun rises.”

Zayn rubbed his eyes. “I agreed to take turns to rest. It is time for you to get some sleep now.”

“I’m fine, babe. Just lie down.”

“You look so tired. And those dark circles around your eyes, Liam.” Zayn pointed out. “What if you fall asleep half way and bring down the flame?”

“I-”

“Stop arguing with me. Get down here and give me the fire.” Zayn ordered.

Liam sighed and did as Zayn told.

***

The next few days on the sea was just as usual. Zayn was still a bit distant, even though they technically slept on the same bed, nothing ever happened. (Not that he expected anything to happened. Okay, maybe a tiny little part of him did. But what’s the point? He only had himself to blame anyway.) They only made small talks from time to time. Neither brought up again what happened back in the ancient city and what it might mean to them.

“We will arrive at the Fire Nation National Port tomorrow.” Zayn said, eyes glued to the fire in his hands. These days, he found himself more and more drown to this fire. It almost felt like he was breeding another child.

“I know. Why don’t you catch some sleep now? Tomorrow is a big day. You are going to light the Fire Lord chamber with the Eternal Flame. Everyone will be watching. You need to stay on top your games, right?”

“Nah. It’s fine. Just one night. I’m actually a bit sad knowing I won’t be holding it any longer. I actually want to stay with it a bit more.” Zayn murmured.

Liam laughed. “When you become the Fire Lord, it will burn and light up the way for you and your people. It’s always with you. You can literally see it and feel it and _sit on it_ every day.”

“But that’s not the same.” Zayn pouted.

“Alright. I’ll leave you to your flame.” Liam kissed Zayn’s forehead affectionately (They did that a lot these days, since Zayn never said anything to oppose to it, Liam guessed it was fine to allow him at least have this little privilege.) and made his way out of the cabin.

***

“Liam! Liam!”

Liam was shaken awake. He opened his eyes and saw an anxious looking Zayn.

“Liam! Wake up!” He whisper-shouted.

Liam sat up slowly and rubbed his sleepy eyes. “Zayn? What are you doing here? Did something happen?”

“Liam. God. I didn’t mean to-” Zayn flopped down on Liam’s lap as tears ran down his beautiful face.

“Zayn? What’s wrong?” Liam asked in worry, immediately circling his arms around Zayn tightly.

“Th- The flames.” Zayn sobbed out. “I didn’t mean to! I was so sleepy, I tried to force myself to stay awake, but the next thing I know, I opened my eyes and the flames are gone. The _Eternal Flame_ are gone!” Zayn cried out manically. “What do I do now?!”

“Hey, hey. Babe, calm down. I got this, yeah?” Liam rubbed up and down Zayn’s back. “I got this.”

Zayn pulled himself away from Liam’s arms. “What can you do? There is no way we can get the Eternal Flame now.”

Liam bit his lips nervously. He slowly opened his palm. “I want to show you something.”

Zayn sniffed loudly, looking at Liam’s open palm as a small fire blazing in Liam’s hand.

“Wha-” Zayn wondered. “How?”

A colorful flame beating in Liam’s hand as he handed it to Zayn who held it with utter shock.

“I know this is not the Eternal Flame,” Liam lowered his head. “But no one has to know. You will be the greatest Fire Lord in history with or without the Eternal Flame, I just know it. People are dumb if they can’t see it.”

“But, how? When?” Zayn looked at Liam, eyes wide.

“I’m not sure how I did it. It just kind of happened.” Liam said shyly. “Actually, it happened after I saw you that day when you arrived at the ruin. Hammon told me to open my palm and my fire just turned colorful. He said I found my purpose.” Liam looked up and met Zayn’s hazel eyes, a shade of green dancing in between. “You.” He breathed out.

Zayn stared at Liam numbly. Unable to form words as his mind blanked out at Liam’s words.

“ _I_ am your purpose?” Zayn asked quietly, voice trembling.

“Yes, you are.” Liam brought Zayn close to his chest again. Zayn rested his head delicately in the junction of Liam’s neck and shoulder, body shaking a bit. “Always have been. I’m just never brave enough to see it.”

“And now you do?”

“If you allow me, that is.” Liam said, caressing Zayn’s cheek affectionately.

Zayn couldn’t hold back anymore as he eagerly pulled Liam in for a passionate and messy kiss.

Later when they lay on the bed of Liam’s cabin, Zayn buried his head deeper into Liam’s neck and couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

***

“Prince Zayn has arrived with the Eternal Flame!” The guard shouted as Zayn walked into the Fire Lord’s chamber, Liam stopped himself right outside of the room, deciding to just wait Zayn here when he could still see what happened inside the room. Though it didn’t save him from all those stares kept coming his way.

A broad figure stopped in front of him. He looked up and locked eyes with a pair of brown ones.

“Dad?” Liam whispered.

“I see you decided to show your face after all these years.” General Payne said in his deep voice. His hair had grown grey ever since the last time Liam saw him. He looked tired too. It just occurred to Liam that his dad had grown old now though you could still the fire burning in his intense eyes, everything like a strong and powerful alpha in his prime. “I figure you might return one day, the banishment nothing but verbal if Zayn is to be the Fire Lord ultimately.”

General Payne’s gaze was solemn and strong as he held his son’s gaze. Liam didn’t dare move his eyes away as he too stared back at his father with fire surely burning behind his eyes too. Finally, Geoff’s expression softened. “You have changed a lot since last time I saw you, my boy.” A pause. Though to Liam it felt like a lifetime. “Welcome home.” Geoff gave him a small smile. And with that, he walked past Liam and into the chamber. Liam stood still, unable to wrapped his head around what had happened.

“Welcome home.” He repeated as if an afterthought. A small smile sat at the corner of his mouth.

Turning around, he saw his father walked to the front and stopped, kneeling with the rest as Zayn held his palms high, a colorful flame in his hands.

“Now, it’s time for Prince Zayn to light up the Eternal Flame!” Someone shouted.

Zayn took a deep breath and walked to the platform where each Fire Lord light their own flames. Zayn put his hands down and almost immediately the flames touched the ground, it turned blue. It spread along the platform and the chamber was lighted up with the powerful blue fires. Zayn looked at them for a moment before he turned to the ministers and generals.

“The Eternal Flame will now forever shine on the Fire Nation and its people. And I will lead Fire Nation to a new era of peace and harmony.” Zayn said in a confident and loud voice.

“Fire Lord Zayn! Fire Lord Zayn!” chanted all.

***

“Your enthronement ceremony will be held in a few days.” Fire Lady Tricia said to Zayn in the chamber as the rest of the crowd left. “I just know you can do it.”

“Thank you, mama.” Zayn murmured. “But I need to leave for my room now. Someone’s waiting.”

“Zayn-”

“Please don’t, mama. It’s a nice day.” Zayn pleased. “I really don’t want to ruin my good mood.”

“I saw you brought Liam back.” Tricia said, face tight. “Why did you do it? Why do you keep making stupid decisions like this? I thought you’ve learned your lesson! I thought you would at least stay responsible for the sake of-”

“He helped me getting the Eternal Flame.” Zayn interrupted, couldn’t bring himself to hear any more words coming out of his mama’s mouth. “In return, I annulled his banishment. As a Fire Nation citizen, he is free to stay here as he wants.”

“This is a mistake.” Tricia’s tone was harsh.

“This is my choice!” Zayn argued back.

“Like three years ago when you chose to keep the bastard.” Tricia immediately covered her mouth as she realized what she just said. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-”

“How could you, mama?” Zayn sounded about to break into tears.

“Zayn, baby. I’m sorry-”

But Zayn wasn’t listening. He turned and rushed out of the Fire Lord’s chamber in anger. _How could she? Seriously, who gave her the right to say something that like!_

“Zayn?”

He was so angry that he nearly missed Liam calling for his name. He turned and stood face to face with Liam.

“Babe, what happened? I thought the ceremony went smoothly.” Liam said worriedly. “Why are you crying?”

Zayn looked up at Liam’s familiar brown eyes, the mess of his curls as now he chose to grew his hair out. This was all too much. He shook his head and ran past a confused Liam.

***

Liam didn’t know what had happened. The only thing he could do was chasing after Zayn. If one thing was clear, that was he would never ever let Zayn walked out of his life again. Unless Zayn wished to that is. Then he would respect that. He caught Zayn’s arm just in time when Zayn opened the door to his room trying to get in.

“Let go, Liam.” Zayn said with a sobbing voice.

“What happened, Zayn? I thought-”

“Papa? Are you finally home?” A child’s voice sounded from behind them.

Liam stilled instantly as Zayn quickly wiped away his tears and schooled his expression before he turned and scooped the little boy in his arms. He tried to flee into the room but Liam was quicker as he held onto Zayn’s arm and turned Zayn around with the little boy in Zayn’s thin arms.

“Are you papa’s friend?” The small boy asked curiously, looking at Liam up and down.

Liam stared at the boy numbly. He had Zayn’s tanned skin. The plump lips looked exactly like Zayn’s. Messy brown curls sitting on the boy’s head and a cute button nose. And his eyes. God, his eyes. They were the exact shade brown of _his_ eyes. He looked over at Zayn raising his eyebrows in question. Zayn didn’t meet his eyes. He slowly put the boy down onto his small feet.

“Go back in the room. Papa need to talk to Mr. Liam, here.” He patted the little boy’s head. With one last curious glance at Liam, the boy ran into the room. Zayn closed the door behind him and leaned on it, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh.

“Zayn?” Liam asked unsurely. “Is- Is he? I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t feel like it, of course.” He quickly supplied, lowering his head.

“No. You have the right to know.” Zayn shook his head. “I know what are you thinking about right now. And you’re right. He’s ours.”

Liam looked up at that, eyes wide. “He’s… ours? But… how?”

“I spent your rut with you when I just barely got out of my heat. I’m still in post-heat when your rut started.”

That made sense. “Why didn’t you tell me before? I mean, you could have told me on our way back.”

“I didn’t mean to keep it from you, Liam.” Zayn sniffed. “I just… With everything happened between us, I don’t know if I want to put this on top of everything. I…I don’t know if I can stand you leaving again, I don’t know if our baby can. I don’t wanna keep the hopes up.”

Liam brought Zayn into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“You know I won’t leave this time. I can never.”

“But I’m scared. The only reason I survived last time was for our baby. I _had_ to stay strong for him. If else, I wouldn’t have survived.”

“God. What did I do.” Liam breathed out. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that. Please don’t.” Zayn sobbed.

“I won’t ever leave you, Zayn. Especially when our baby is here.”

Zayn buried his head in Liam’s chest, voice a bit muffled. “I… I’m selfish, Liam.” He said in a small voice. “I know you would stay if I told you we had a baby. But I want you to stay for _me_ , not just for our baby.”

“I am.” Liam cupped Zayn’s cheeks in his hands and said with determination. “And I’ll prove it to you, babe.”

Zayn choked back a sob as Liam captured his lips into a sealing kiss.

They broke apart after some time, both panting for breath.

“Wanna meet our pup?” Zayn smiled up at Liam, eyes glassy.

Liam smiled down at him affectionately. “Please do.” With another kiss to Zayn’s lips.

Zayn smiled so big that Liam felt his insides melted at that. Zayn turned and opened the door.

“Al?”

The boy rushed over to Zayn hugging his leg and looked up at Zayn with his big brown eyes. “Papa?”

Zayn knelt down and looked up at Liam shyly which caused Al to look up as well.

“Al, daddy’s home.”

* * *

Zayn stood inside the Royal Palace with the Fire Lord attire. He breathed in deeply, trying to contain his beating heart. He heard footsteps approaching, turning around, he saw Liam walking towards him with a soft smile.

“Nervous?” He asked, bringing Zayn close and kissed his forehead.

“A bit. It’s kind of surreal now that you think about it. I’m becoming the new Fire Lord.”

“You literally knew you’re gonna be Fire Lord since you’re seven and couldn’t stopped bugging me about it.” Liam chuckled.

“Shut uppp.” Zayn whined.

“You ready?” Liam brought up his hand and gently cupped Zayn’s cheeks.

“Don’t think I can ever be ready.” Zayn shrugged. “I’ll just have to try.”

“You’ll do great.” Liam pecked Zayn’s mouth chastely. “Come on, everyone’s waiting outside.”

***

Zayn walked out. Row upon row of people standing on the palace grounds below him, wearing red hooded cloaks and carrying long, red, rectangular flags with Fire Nation’s emblem on them. Beside him, a Fire Sage leader dressed in red, with several other Fire Sages on either side.

The Fire Sage leader spoke. Zayn didn’t catch anything he said other than a few words like “the first”, “Eternal Flames”, “prosperous”, etc. He looked down at people before him. He saw his mama looking up at him with tears in her eyes, a small curly head poking out beside her arm. His sisters were there too, smiling so bright. He averted his eyes to the other side. And once again, he felt all air in his lungs were taken away from him. There he was. No matter how many times he saw Liam, it never failed to amaze him how wonderful and perfect Liam was. He stood there and they locked eyes. Zayn felt his insides melted as Liam looked up at him with such love and pride.

All too soon, the Fire Sage leader finished his speech. Zayn walked forward and knelt down, preparing to be crowned Fire Lord. The Fire Sage leader approached him with the headpiece and placed the fire crown in Zayn's top knot and stepped away.

“All hail Fire Lord Zayn!” Fire Sage leader shouted.

Zayn stood up, and the people before him all knelt down at once, as do the Fire Sages behind him.

“All hail Fire Lord Zayn!” The crowd cheered.

* * *

Liam walked to the balcony, watching Zayn from behind as he looked out in the sunset. He allowed himself to drew in the breathtaking scene before him for a moment before he slowly approached Zayn. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s slim figure from behind which earned a startled gasp from Zayn before he quickly relaxed into Liam’s arms.

“How are you feeling, babe?” Liam nipped at Zayn’s earlobe lightly.

“Good. Peaceful, actually.” Zayn closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Liam’s scent in his nostrils, Liam’s warmth around him, Liam’s whole being surrounding him. “Everything’s changed. For the better, I hope.”

“Yeah, they are.” Liam slowly spun Zayn around, his eyes a shade of golden in the sunlight. “All for the better.”

Simultaneously, they both leaned forward and met in the middle. They kissed and kissed until the sun was no longer seen on the horizon and they were still wrapped around each other.

_THE END._

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Liam was abundant to prove to Zayn how much he meant it this time, but the life of being the Fire Lord was busy, not to mention Zayn was having one of his moods and that really wasn’t _helping_.

Currently, Liam was standing in front of Zayn’s chamber nervously with a letter in his hands. Zayn had been locking himself in his chamber dealing with whatever a king needed to be doing for a few days now. No one was allowed inside (not even Liam) expect Maya bringing food and paperwork every once in a while. (Oh, right. Al could get inside to see his papa whenever he wanted to. Lady Tricia as well. Louis spent an afternoon inside just for the sake of _good old times_. Harry and Niall offered to look after Al when Zayn’s was busy with all those paperwork so they managed to get inside too. Liam definitely saw the evil smirk Harry threw his way on his way inside Zayn’s chamber. But hey! Liam was the daddy, and he had developed a fairly good relationship with Al over the past few days, so why he couldn’t get inside?! “Daddy?” Liam looked up and saw Al poked his head out as he opened the door just a crack and looked left and right, like he didn’t want other people to see it. When he was sure no one was there but Liam, he quickly slipped past a fire flake to Liam. Liam looked at the small fire flake in his open palm, feeling warmth rising in his chest. Just as he was about to thank Al for his kind gesture, Al went inside and shut the door behind him.)

Liam had been knocking on Zayn’s door and trying to talk to him in the first few days, though it always ended up in Zayn shouted in his chamber telling him to “BE QUIET, YOU MORON!” He didn’t dare knocked on Zayn’s door ever again.

So he did the only logical thing to do. (At least it seemed like a good idea then.) He went to seek advice from Louis who went to Fire Nation to attend Zayn’s enthronement ceremony.

“You are worse than Harry, sometimes.” Louis huffed. “I swear.” (“Heyyyy.” Harry protested.) Louis had said then. “What can get to him the most of course. Sing him a love song. Or write one. Bring him flowers every day, etc.”

An idea suddenly popped out in his head. Didn’t Zayn once say love letters would do better? Liam suddenly felt a rush of excitement burning through his body.

He quickly thanked Louis and leaped out of the hallway to his own room nearly snapping his neck.

***

Liam then spent hours and hours writing poems after poems, but they just weren’t _right_. Liam sighed and screwed the paper into a ball before tossing it into the fire behind him.

***

So there Liam was, standing in front of Zayn’s chamber nervously with a letter he carefully wrapped up himself in his sweaty hands. He took a deep breath before he crouched down and slipped the letter under Zayn’s door. Liam closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. That was when it hit him.

“No! NO!” Liam whisper-shouted and hit himself on the head. “You are a big dumb, Liam! You use the wrong punctuation mark! NOOO!”

Liam quickly flopped down on the floor lining his eyes to the ground level and tried to see through the crack under the door. Okay. There was that bastard. Liam did some Math in his head and sized up the length of his finger and came to conclusion that he was able to reach that cursed letter.

He tried to push his hand under the door but his fingers were too thick to reach the letter. He then began to draw in air through his mouth trying to get the letter with the help of air. Just as Liam saw the letter moved a tiny little bitty closer, a wind blew in and here gone all his chances to ever reach that letter.

Sighing, Liam sat up defeated. “It’s just a punctuation, Zayn probably wasn’t even going to notice.” He said to himself before opening his eyes in panic. “Maybe… One letter wasn’t enough! I should have written more! Oh, god, why didn’t I think of that before!”

Liam quickly ran back to his room and locked himself in it.

***

Liam slipped another letter through Zayn’s door.

“No, No, No. Two letters don’t show enough of my resolution.” Liam rushed back to his room again.

***

Liam slipped another letter in Zayn’s chamber.

***

And then another.

***

It had been hours since he had slipped the letters under the door, but Zayn hadn’t come out yet. Liam felt gutted. Louis had also warned him earlier not to open his mouth all the time, that could be annoying; but also don’t _not_ talk at all, because that would make Zayn feel neglected. What did that even mean? Liam didn’t know what to do anymore. Maybe 25 love letters weren’t enough? Maybe Zayn was still reading them? Maybe he should have written more? Liam was once again beginning to panic.

The creak of the door opening interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up immediately and saw the door opened a few inches and Zayn leaned against the doorframe with his hand on the handle.

Liam eagerly rushed forward, but Zayn shot him a deadly glare so Liam stopped right outside the door abruptly.

Liam looked up hopefully but didn’t dare say anything in case he irritated Zayn in some way. But Zayn didn’t talk either, he wasn’t even looking at him. Liam felt his heart sank. _Were his poems that bad?_

At last, it looked like Zayn had made up his mind. He took a deep breath while Liam waiting for him to speak. But Zayn only walked back inside leaving the door open.

Liam blinked. _What does this even mean?_ He shook his head and said “Screw it.” Before he followed Zayn inside and closed the door behind him quietly.

Zayn stood in the room with his back to him. Liam stood just near the door, not daring step too far into the room without Zayn’s permission.

All too sudden, Zayn turned around and threw himself in Liam’s arms. Liam was shocked but caught Zayn’s body just in time. Zayn broke down in tears and Liam rushed to the bed pulling Zayn onto his lap. He hugged him tightly as Zayn cried his heart out.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked worriedly.

Zayn sniffled loudly. “I can’t believe it.” He brought his hand up and wiped away his tears. “I’m already a papa to a three-year-old pup now and you still managed to get me all hot and emotional like a little horny omega who just saw his crush so much as glancing at his direction.”

“Does this mean we’re good?” Liam asked in a small voice after a moment of debating.

“I did tell you love letters would do better.” Zayn sobbed.

“Yeah, you did.” Liam rubbed his back soothingly.

“But reminds me never to let you write love letters again.” Zayn sniffed.

“You don’t like it?” Liam asked confusingly.

“You wrote the stupidest thing _ever_! There was even a line said _dancing with a four-hundred foot tall purple platypus bear_!”

“But it rhymes!” Liam argued with a pout.

“The previous line was _dressing up in bright red panties_. How does that rhyme?”

Liam’s eyes lighted up when he happily said to Zayn in a teasing tone. “Sooo does that mean you had my poems memorized in your head?”

“Shut up!” Zayn cried out indignantly.

“I just couldn’t shake that image out of my mind.” Liam murmured. Though, of course, Zayn heard it and hit him on the chest.

“ _Liam_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I originally wrote this for Liam's birthday, but now look at it! Two months later it turned out to be a nearly 50k monster :))) you're still my baby tho <3  
> Anyway, big big thank you to everyone!!!


End file.
